Winter on fire
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] "A veces la mejor manera de crear una perfecta alianza es a través del matrimonio."
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 1**

" _Algunas veces la mejor manera de crear alianzas es a través del matrimonio"_

Esas eran las palabras que retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Para mí, la madre de Dragones, esas palabras dichas por parte de mi mano no eran una novedad, ni mucho menos me tomaron por sorpresa. Sin embargo, era imposible ignorar los rumores sobre el _Rey del Norte_ proclamado también como el _Lobo Blanco_ , el cual sería mí posible aliado y futuro esposo. Dichos rumores esparcían por los siete reinos la victoria de Jon Snow sobre la casa _Bolton_ en la épica pelea nombrada _"La batalla de los bastardos"_ , regresando a su mando el hogar de la familia _Stark_ : _Invernalia_.

—Mi reina—habló la voz de Missandei interrumpiendo descaradamente mis pensamientos internos sobre mi _posible_ _futuro esposo_.

Yo, Daenerys Targaryen, mejor conocida como la Madre de Dragones ante las tierras conquistadas y liberadas por ella misma, elevé el mentón lentamente ante el llamado de mí dama de compañía.

—Lo lamento. Me distraje por un momento—respondí aclarando un poco mi garganta.

—¿Está usted segura que quiere la audiencia con Jon Snow en privado, su majestad?—preguntó Tyrion Lanniester captando por completo mí atención.

Había olvidado por completo que me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de reuniones de _Invernalia_ , hogar de la familia _Stark_ y, por supuesto, de Jon Snow. Por un momento dudé de la solicitud para llegar a un acuerdo positivo en privado con el Rey del Norte. Sí la lucha por obtener el Trono de Hierro implicará acabar con todas las casas nobles y sus herederos, lo había hecho sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior pedía a gritos darle la oportunidad a la casa _Stark_ , darle la oportunidad a Jon Snow.

—Estoy completamente segura de ello—mentí.

Mi mano, Tyrion Lannister, solamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante mi falsa seguridad, la cual solamente pude corresponder con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Entonces no hay que hacer esperar al Rey del Norte—dijo emprendiendo viaje en dirección al gran portón que me permitirá introducirme en la habitación dónde se encontraba en este momento mi futuro—Ya espera por usted—agregó deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos delante de la enorme puerta para después volverse y clavar directamente sus ojos sobre los míos y de un sólo movimiento abrió el portón.

Inhalé un poco de aire, llenando mis pulmones por un segundo para después dejarlo escapar lentamente de mi sistema. Enderecé mi espalda y eché mis hombros hacia atrás en señal de total seguridad. Emprendí camino en dirección a Tyrion y entré en la habitación sin mirar atrás. Una vez que el portón se cerró detrás de mí, me quedé estática por unos segundos, examiné el lugar hasta toparme con la silueta de Jon Snow delante de mis ojos. Por alguna extraña razón nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos leves segundos, hasta que decidí emitir palabra alguna para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Jon Snow—me atreví a dar unos pasos a su dirección para detenerme al tercer movimiento.

—Daenerys Targaryen—replicó mientras tragaba un poco de saliva y movía un poco su cabeza en señal de cortesía ante mi presencia.

—Disculpe mi falta de respeto sí no me arrodillo ante usted, Rey del Norte—hablé mirándole directamente a los ojos

—Sólo sí usted también me disculpa por no hacerlo.

Mis labios le dieron oportunidad de entrada a una leve sonrisa ante su último comentario. De una cosa estaba segura, Jon Snow no se iba a arrodillar ante ningún conquistador ni nada parecido, sin importar su largo título de batallas ganadas y tierras liberadas o del gran ejército que poseyera a su mando.

—Entonces estamos a mano—solté de golpe mostrando mis dientes.

Pude visualizar como las expresiones de su rostro se suavizaron para dejarme ver una tímida, pero encantadora sonrisa gracias a mis últimas palabras. Tomamos asiento, uno enfrente del otro para poder comenzar nuestras negociaciones y posible alianza.

—Seré breve y directa, Jon Snow— le miré directamente a los ojos—Cómo usted sabrá, vengo en busca de aliados para conquistar los siete reinos y obtener el trono, que, por derecho de nacimiento, se me fue arrebatado justo en el momento que apuñalaron y traicionaron a mi padre.

Hice una pequeña pausa para observar la expresión en su rostro ante mis últimas palabras. Jon Snow por su parte meditó por un segundo mi petición para después aclarar un poco su garganta y comenzar a hablar.

—¿Y sí no aceptó su petición, _milady_?—preguntó reposando sus brazos sobre el descanso de la silla de madera fina.

—Sí usted rechaza mi oferta. Me veré en la penosa necesidad de considerarlo mi enemigo—entrecerré mis ojos para verle desafiantemente—Y eso, no se lo recomiendo, Lord comandante—terminé de decir esbozando una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

—No me sorprende—replico mirándome con desafío—Debo reconocer que hace buen uso de su título cómo la madre de Dragones—lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos—Quemando todo a su paso—agregó sin inmutarse.

De alguna manera sus últimas palabras provocaron que mi corazón diera un vuelco de decepción sobre mi persona. Él tenía toda la razón sobre mi título, si algo no era de mi agrado o estropeaban mis planes o camino, los eliminaba dando sólo una insignificante palabra. Sin embargo, todo lo que había hecho anteriormente, lo había hecho en nombre de la justicia, nunca por satisfacción personal. O al menos eso me hice creer a mí misma.

—Debo confesar que todo fue hecho bajo el nombre de la justicia y la libertad—me defendí—Pero con todo respeto, eso a usted, Jon Snow, no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Jon Snow frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio, el cual no duró más de cinco segundos en desaparecer de mi vista.

—Me interesa que los métodos utilizados para tomar el trono y conquistar los siete reinos sean los adecuados, mi _reina_ —puso mucho énfasis a su última palabra—Yo sólo busco que nuestro siguiente conquistador reine justamente en paz y armonía a la gente que habitan sobre los siete reinos. Resumido en una sola palabra: _Libertad._

La última palabra captó mi atención por completo y provoco que le mirara directamente a los ojos mientras trataba de formular mis siguientes oraciones.

—Algo que tenemos en común—dije rápidamente—Justicia, paz y libertad. Le aseguro que eso son los pilares que sostienen mi conquista, Rey del Norte—le sonreí ampliamente, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

—Con todo respecto, usted no sabe nada sobre mí—de alguna manera encontró la oportunidad de replicar y de defenderse dignamente.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en el aire.

— ¡Oh! Sé mucho sobre usted, más de lo que se pueda imaginar—me reacomodé en mi lugar clavando mis ojos sobre los suyos, desafiantes—El hijo bastardo que resultó ser el único heredero y digno de sentarse sobre el Trono de Hierro—confesé de golpe.

Pude visualizar cómo las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron, provocando que apretara su mandíbula en señal de fastidio ante mi inesperada confesión.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere—replicó apropiadamente apartando por un segundo su mirada de la mía, pero sosteniendo su firme postura para reacomodarse sobre su asiento.

—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia alimentada por amor, pasión, traición y venganza—hablé para asegurarme de captar su atención nuevamente, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Hace un par de años atrás, una hermosa joven, comprometida con Roberth Baratheon, Lyanna Stark, tuvo la des fortuna de enamorarse de un hombre prohibido para ella, Rhagear Targaryen. Eso no fue impedimento para escapar con él una vez que se confesaron—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocana de aire—El problema fue el odio que su decisión sembró en Roberth Baratheon, causando que tu propio padre, Eddard Stark, y hermano de Lyanna Stark, encabezara su búsqueda con el único propósito de traerla de vuelta a su lado. Sin embargo, una vez que Eddard logró llegar a ella, fue demasiado tarde, la hermosa joven estaba en su lecho de muerte al haber dado a luz a un pequeño niño. Pero lo que nadie sabía, solamente tu padre, era que Lyanna ya estaba embarazada de Roberth Baratheon cuando decidió fugarse con Rhagear Targaryen—continué mi relato—La joven le hizo prometer a su hermano no revelar la identidad del pequeño, de protegerlo del odio de su verdadero padre al querer creer ciegamente que ese pequeño niño fuera el resultado de su traición e hijo de un Targaryen—le miré directamente, sólo para darme cuenta que él también lo hacía—Eddad Stark no tuvo otra opción que tomar a ese pequeño niño entre sus brazos, traerlo a _Invernalia_ y hacer creer a toda la gente de que era un bastardo, su bastardo—terminé mi pequeño relato sin despegar mis ojos de su atónita expresión.

El silenció se hizo presente inmediatamente al terminar de hablar. Tragó un poco de saliva para poder aclarar su garganta ante la finalización de mi pequeña historia.

—Jon Snow, tú eres el bast…—no conseguí terminar la palabra—…eres el único hijo y heredero digno…—me corregí inmediatamente—…para tomar el Trono de Hierro bajo el nombre de tu padre Roberth y apellido de la casa Baratheon.

Jon aún no consiguió reaccionar apropiadamente ante mi inesperada confesión.

—Eso es imposible. Cersei Lannister ya está en el poder—reaccionó adecuadamente.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, ella jamás consiguió darle un verdadero heredero a su difunto esposo—expliqué delicadamente—y hago mucho énfasis a la palabra _verdadero_ , ya que los tres hijos que dio a luz, fueron el resultado de su relación incestuosa con su propio hermano, Jaime Lannister. Eso, es considerado traición a la corona.

El Rey del Norte suavizó las expresiones de su rostro ante mi breve explicación sobre el linaje que se desprende de la casa Lannister.

—Lo que dices sobre mi linaje es mentira—cerró el puño—¿Cómo puede usted saberlo? Sí ha dicho que solamente Eddad Stark lo sabía. Le puedo asegurar que _eso_ , se fue a la tumba con él.

Elevé mi mentón al sonido de su pregunta sin dejarle ver lo sorprendida que estaba ante su inesperada reacción de enojo.

—A lo largo de mi conquista y viaje, he tenido la mala suerte o buena, de toparme con gente que posee dones imposibles de imaginar o creer—pausé por un segundo—Aunque eso es algo que usted ha comprobado personalmente, regresando de la muerte gracias a esos _dones,_ Lord Comandante—continué sin dejar de verle directamente a los ojos—Esas voces fueron las que me contaron la verdad sobre ti, Jon Snow—terminé de decir esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Jon Snow continuó clavando sus ojos negros sobre los míos sin poder ocultar el asombro y confusión ante mis palabras.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu bruja que utilice sus dones para que puedas comprobarlo por ti mismo? —le sugerí rápidamente.

Por un breve momento apartó su mirada de mis ojos para poder meditar más a detalle mi sugerencia.

—Tal vez lo haga—replicó y volvió sus ojos hacía mí, nuevamente.

Por un segundo, su mirada me permitió ver lo consternado que se encontraba. Así que decidí regresar al punto original de nuestra reunión.

—No quiero que se pierda el punto original de esta reunión, Jon Snow—por fin decidí hablar adecuadamente— ¿Será mi aliado en esta batalla?—le pregunté.

—Sí acepto—respondió inmediatamente—¿Qué garantía tengo yo, cómo aliado, de no ser traicionado por usted, después de conseguir su objetivo?—agregó atacando sin piedad.

Sí que sabía cómo desenvolverse en este tipo de situaciones para negociar por su gente, y persona.

—Lo único que he aprendido y descubierto en los últimos años, es el hecho de no confiar en las personas, sin alianza, ya que, por naturaleza o experiencia, son traicioneros—Contraataqué para defender mi palabra.

—No todos, _milady_.

—En eso estoy totalmente contigo, Jon Snow—repliqué con toda seguridad—Por eso soy de las personas que cree firmemente que la mejor manera de crear una verdadera alianza es a través del matrimonio—le sonreí levemente.

—Eso es lo que usted cree, yo no—me dijo seriamente.

El incómodo silencio se formó ante nuestras presencias, pero fui rápida en salvar el momento.

—Tómelo como un cumplido, Jon Snow—me levanté de mi lugar—Debe reconocer que la respuesta a esta propuesta podría resultar sólo de dos maneras y usted lo sabe perfectamente, Rey del Norte—emprendí camino esquivando la mesa que nos separaba para llegar a su dirección.

—Soy consciente de ello—replicó mientras de un sólo movimiento se puso de pie para verme directamente a los ojos.

—Exacto. Ahora le preguntó nuevamente, Jon Snow: ¿Se convertirá en mi aliado o en mi enemigo?—terminé mi pregunta sin despegar mis ojos de sus finos labios—Le concederé un par de días para que lo medite adecuadamente—Esquivé su silueta para empezar a caminar a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes detenerme dos pasos ante el enorme portón para voltear a verlo nuevamente y agregar: —No es necesario recodarle que el tiempo no es el mejor aliado en este tipo de situaciones.

Jon Snow quedo en silencio por unos leves microsegundos, pero consiguió reaccionar rápidamente antes de mi partida.

—Su estadía está arreglada, _milady_ —dijo—Espero que no tenga problema con ello.

—Le aseguro que no lo tendré. Gracias por sus atenciones, Jon Snow.

Fue lo último que salió de mis labios antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación de reuniones, dejando al Rey del Norte meditar sus opciones.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

—¿Matrimonio?—preguntó Sam mostrando su cara de confusión.

Le miré directamente al escuchar la preocupación que lanzó junto a su pregunta.

—Así es—solamente pude asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza para reafirmar mi respuesta—Ella es de las personas que creer firmemente que las mejores alianzas son con matrimonio.

—Sí accedes a su petición—hablo la voz de Sansa sobre los presentes captando mi atención— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que cumplirá su palabra y nos mantendra a salvo una vez que haya tomado el trono de hierro? —Preguntó viéndome directamente—¿Puedes confiar en ella?

Sus preguntas me toman por sorpresa provocando que guardara silencio por un momento al no poder encontrar una respuesta confiable y rápida para calmar sus dudas.

—Creo que es muy pronto para tener una respuesta adecuada a tus preguntas, Sansa—conseguí recuperar la dirección de la conversación—Tengo menos de un día en conocerla—agregué delicadamente a mi oración—Debo darle una oportunidad.

Sansa apretó los labios en señal de no estar satisfecha con mi respuesta.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su majestad—habló la voz de Ser Davos para captar nuestra atención—Pero creo que Daenerys Targaryen sería la mejor aliada en su lucha por liberar a los siete reinos de la escoria que podrá traer el mandato de Cersei Lannister—Pausó por un momento—Además, permítame recordarle que cuenta con una gran cantidad de hombres inmaculados a su disposición, sin agregar los ejércitos que se le han sumado durante sus conquistas.

Ser Davos tenía toda la razón sobre la Madre de Dragones. Ella sería la perfecta aliada en esta batalla que se aproxima. Por una extraña razón se me vino a la mente las palabras que había mencionado sobre lo común que había entre nosotros: Justicia y libertad.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ser Davos, Jon—intervino Sam interrumpiendo mis profundos pensamientos—No quiero ser atrevido, pero ella es muy hermosa.

Le miré directamente a los ojos para replicar ante su comentario fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, me detuve lo más rápido posible al recordar su delicada sonrisa.

—Será mejor que tomes una pronta decisión, Jon—dijo Sansa levantándose de su lugar. —¿Ya viste a esos Dragones?

Elevé mi vista a su dirección para después soltar una leve sonrisa.

—Aún no, pero imagino que son reales—contesté mientras recargaba mi espalda hacia atrás.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto. Están asustando a nuestra gente—sugirió para después emprender camino rumbo a la salida del lugar.

Vaya que había cambiado su carácter en los últimos años que nos había tocado vivir. No la culpo, los acontecimientos la obligaron a ser más directa y represiva que antes. Eso, es algo que me agradaba de ella.

—Jon—me habló la voz de Sam.

—Lo siento, necesito unos momentos a solas para tomar una importante decisión—me levanté de mi asiento. Sam y Ser Davos me imitaron solamente para inclinar la cabeza en señal de lealtad y decidí a travesar a lo largo de la enorme mesa de madera para salir de la habitación.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

La noche era más fría de lo normal gracias al invierno que había caído sobre nuestras tierras. _Esta era la época favorita de papá, no, de mí tío._ Durante el resto del día no había podido conseguir quitar esa pequeña historia sobre mi origen. _Yo, hijo de Roberth Baratheon, eso era imposible._ El simple hecho de volver a pensarlo me revolvía las tripas.

—Respuestas, Jon Snow—habló la voz de Melisandre tras mi espalda—Respuestas son las que yo te podría dar, sí hicieras las preguntas correctas—volvió a decir posándose a mi lado.

 _Cierto_. _Esa mujer fue capaz de regresarme de entre el mundo de los muertos. Tal vez ella, no… ella sería la única persona que puede confirmar la teoría de mi pasado, el cual se desprendió de los labios de Daenarys Targaryen._

—Eso es lo que deseo en ese momento—me atreví a voltear para verle directamente a los ojos—Por favor—le supliqué.

Ella fue capaz de ver mi suplica a través de mis ojos. Posó sus largos y delicados dedos sobre mi frente, cerré mis ojos ante su contacto y me dejo ver, y comprobar, la pequeña historia sobre mi pasado. Todo lo que la Madre de Dragones me había confesado era verdad. Soy hijo de Roberth Baratheon y Lyanna Stark. Y con ello, el último Baratheon de pie. El único digno de reclamar el Trono de Hierro sin cuestionamiento alguno.

—No hay duda ya—dijo Melisandre apartando sus manos de mi rostro—Tú eres el príncipe prometido que he estado viendo en mis visiones. Solamente tú, Jon Snow—abrí lentamente mis ojos ante sus últimas palabras, sólo para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos azules viéndome fijamente mientras sonreía.

—He escuchado que algunas de tus predicciones han fallado—le dije retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esta no—se defendió sin dudarlo—Lo has podido comprobar, mi príncipe. El que renació de entre los muertos y el último Baratheon de pie.

 _Verdad_. _Ella me había aclarado las dudas que habían sembrado las palabras de Daenerys Targaryen esta mañana._ Sin decir ni una palabra, di la media vuelta para encaminarme directo a mi habitación, pero su voz me lo impidió descaradamente.

—Sí aceptas la propuesta de la Madre de Dragones—salió de sus labios con delicadeza. —Te prometo una victoria, la cual será recordada a través de los tiempos.

Me giré sobre mi lugar y le miré directamente a los ojos sin emitir palabra alguna. Solamente se me ocurrió asentir con delicadeza en señal de agradecimiento para después continuar con mi camino rumbo a mi habitación. No sin antes echarle un pequeño vistazo a los Dragones que volaban sobre _Invernalia_ , los cuales era más que obvio, estaban protegiendo y custodiando a su reina para protegerla.

.

.

—Tenías toda la razón sobre Jon Snow, Tyrion—confesé mientras cepillaba mi largo cabello suelto sobre mi hombro derecho—Es un hombre de palabras firmes y cuenta con el carácter que necesito en un aliado en esta batalla.

—Yo jamás fallo—dijo elevando su copa de vino en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido—No tiene de que preocuparse, su majestad. Jon es un hombre confiable y aceptará su atrevida propuesta—agregó mientras esboza una pícara sonrisa antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

Años atrás no hubiera imaginado el carácter que he moldeado a través de los años. Ahora soy segura de mi misma, sin tener que encogerme ante la sombra de mi hermano Viserys, el cual obtuvo su merecido por ser tan arrogante y no saber esperar. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que Jon Snow era diferente a los hombres que había conocido a lo largo de mi viaje. Solté una pequeña risita de nervios al recordar sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—Disculpe la interrupción, mi reina—dijo Missandei entrando de golpe a la habitación—Pero Jon Snow solicita su presencia en…—no fue capaz de terminar su oración.

—Lamento el atrevimiento, _milady_ , pero no podía esperar hasta mañana—se escuchó la voz de Jon Snow detrás de Missandei.

Por un segundo quedé atónita ante la inesperada y atrevida acción por parte del Rey del Norte. Me levanté de mi lugar y asentí con la cabeza positivamente provocando que Tyrion abandonara su silla y saliera de la habitación junto a mi dama de compañía para pasar de largo a Jon Snow, y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

—Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no pudo esperar hasta mañana?—pregunté entre pausas gracias a mis nervios por estar a solas en mi habitación con un hombre después de tanto tiempo. Pero sosteniendo mi digna postura ante el Rey del Norte.

Jon Snow elevó su mentón para verme directamente a los ojos y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—He confirmado todo lo que me ha dicho sobre mi origen—confesó desviando por unos segundos sus ojos de los míos—Y he tomado la decisión de aceptar su alianza—soltó de golpe posando nuevamente sus ojos negros sobre mí.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Era obvia su respuesta desde un principio, sin embargo, un inexplicable calor se manifestó en mi estómago y vientre al escucharlo de sus finos labios.

—Daenerys Targaryen—pronunció mi nombre mientras se acerca delicadamente a mi dirección y se ponía de rodillas—¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, muchas gracias por darte el pequeño tiempo de leer mi pequeño Fic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Game of Thrones. Debo confesar que me atreví a redactar mi propia versión sobre este par, ya que tengo que reconocer que los fics sobre ellos escasean en el fandom. Sin embargo, como pudieron averiguar más arriba, en esta versión, Jon y Daenerys no son parientes directos (Desearía que no lo fueran, pero tengo que aceptar que en la serie televisiva sí lo son ¿Es tan obvio que los quiero juntitos gobernando los siete reinos?). En fin, cómo todos los fans tienen y tuvieron sus teorías, este es la mía ¿Qué les pareció?

Si te gustó el capítulo, no olvides dejar tu comentario/review. Eso, es lo que más me gusta sobre este lugar: Leer sus opiniones.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 2**

Me habían contado que el invierno en Westeros era muy severo y rudo con los foráneos que se atrevían a poner un pie sobre su tierra en esa época del año. Por mí necedad y terquedad, decidí dar un pequeño paseo por _Invernalia_ para comprobarlo por mí misma. Y claro que lo hice, ya que no hubo duda de ello una vez que me detuve sobre el balcón principal para poder observar lo que pasaba en el hogar de Jon Snow haciendo que la fría brisa chocará contra mi rostro sin piedad y provocando que soltara un leve estornudo por su culpa.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—preguntó Missandei para captar mi atención.

—No te preocupes—respondí una vez que me recuperé de mi pequeño incidente. —Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clima—agregué sonriendo levemente.

Más bien jamás había presenciado y, mucho menos, sentido el frío en contacto con mi piel hasta ahora. Volví mis ojos en dirección al pequeño terreno que se encontraba delante de mí sólo para descubrir la silueta de Jon Snow en compañía de uno de sus consejeros mientras jugaba con su lobo de pelaje blanco. De alguna manera el verlo en un estado de diversión, provocó que sonriera ampliamente ante la escena.

—Su nombre es _Fantasma_ —dijo Sansa Stark, una vez que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mi presencia provocando que volteará ante el llamado de su voz.

Una vez que lo hice descubrí que no se encontraba sola, ya que estaba en compañía de su escolta personal.

—Creo que ese nombre le sienta bien—repliqué despegando mis manos del barandal para voltear mi cuerpo completamente a su dirección.

—Me temó que no nos han presentado oficial y apropiadamente—sostuvo directamente su mirada—Mi nombre es Sansa Stark—dijo inclinando finamente su cabeza en señal de cortesía—Y ella es Brienne de Tarth, mi escolta personal—agregó señalando con la palma de su mano a la mujer alta y rubia que se encontraba con ella.

—Su alteza—imitó a su protegida e inclinó un poco su dorso y cabeza en señal de cortesía y respeto—Es un placer conocerla, finalmente.

—El placer es todo mío, Lady Sansa, Lady Brienne—repliqué moviendo levemente mi cabeza conforme mencionaba sus nombres.

—Están ante Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de Meereen, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rho…

Interrumpí bruscamente a mi dama de compañía elevando la palma de mi mano para que detuviera el largo titulo que caía sobre mis hombros.

—Daenerys Targaryen—solté de golpe—Sólo Daenerys—reafirmé mirando la expresión de confusión y asombro en el rostro de Sansa ante mi inesperada decisión.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos leves segundos apoderándose del ambiente.

—Cómo lo desee, su _alteza_ —salió de sus rosados y finos labios.

Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Desearía hablar en privado, sí me lo permite—confesó clavando sus ojos azules, suplicando.

—Por supuesto—dije extendiendo mi mano para después agregar:—Acompáñame, irem…

No pude terminar la oración, ya que Sansa me lo impidió.

—Sí no le molesta, desearía que nos quedáramos aquí—se volteó en dirección a dónde aún se encontraba su hermano mayor en compañía de su lobo—El invierno es mi época favorita.

Solamente pude juntar mis labios para darle entrada a una sonrisa mucho más amplia de lo normal.

—Cómo lo desee, lady Sansa—me volteo para ver a mi dama de compañía.

Missandei sólo necesito interpretar mi mirada para asentir con su cabeza y comprender que deseábamos estar a solas, así que emprendió camino junto a Lady Brienne lo más antes posible para dejarnos hablar.

—Debo confesar…—comenzó a hablar sin despegar sus ojos de enfrente—…que me es imposible creer que haya atravesado los mares en busca de aliados y haya convencido a Jon de aceptar su alianza—por fin se atrevió a verme directamente a los ojos—En pocas palabras, no sé si pueda confiar en usted.

De alguna forma, las palabras y carácter de Sansa Stark, me hicieron recordar los días que pasé en busca de conquistar y liberar las ciudades repletas de esclavos. Durante mi viaje aprendí a no confiar en nadie, ya que eso evitaría ser traicionada, nuevamente, por las personas que menos lo esperaba y en las que confiaba, cómo lo hice con Jorah Marmot. Sin embargo, había hecho excepciones, cómo con Tyrion Lannister.

—Te comprendo, Sansa Stark—le dije—Comprendo el hecho de no confiar en mis intenciones sobre tu casa noble. Créeme que yo, en tú lugar, pensaría exactamente lo mismo. No me sorprende el hecho de que quieras proteger a tu gente de un desconocido, cómo lo soy yo en estos momentos—le sonreí.

Ella me miró fijamente sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, sólo por ese instante.

—Pero déjame decirte que mi alianza con tu hermano Jon es con el único propósito de liberar los siete reinos del caos y desgracia que puede traer el mandato de Cersei Lannister, y para eso, los necesito a mi lado—le confesé—Sí no confías en mi persona por ahora, confía en mis palabras, Sansa—terminé de decir mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Al escuchar mis palabras suavizó las expresiones de su rostro para meditar por unos segundos y soltar un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Le ruego me disculpe—soltó de golpe mientras bajaba la mirada—Es sólo que todo esto me parece un hermoso cuento de hadas, después de todo lo que ha causado ese maldito Trono que todos quieren poseer—elevó su vista nuevamente a mi dirección.

Quedé en silencio por unos leves segundos antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente ante sus sinceras disculpas.

—No tienes porque disculparte—le sonreí levemente—Aunque no me creas, comprendo el temor y desconfianza que sientes en estos momentos, Sansa Stark, la niña que por la supuesta traición que su padre cometió a la corona, fue juzgada sin piedad. Comprometida con Joffrey Baratheon, pero reemplazada al poco tiempo para ser casada con Tyrion Lannister—continué hablando sin perder su vista—Sólo para después ser acusada junto a su esposo de la muerte del rey hijo de Cersei Lannister provocando que huyeras y cayeras en las manos de los _Bolton_.

Sansa no fue capaz de hablar una vez que terminé con mi pequeño relato sobre su pasado. De alguna manera las facciones de su rostro le dieron entrada a una expresión de horror y miedo, la cual no pude ignorar. Sin embargo, encontró el valor de replicar apropiadamente.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabe todo eso sobre mí?

—Digamos que tengo personas bajo mi mando que conocen perfectamente las historias que se desprender de cada uno de los miembros de la casa Stark—respondí mirándole delicadamente—Afortunadamente sé muchas cosas.

— ¿En realidad saben todo? ¿Poseen dones especiales? ¿Podrían también desecharse lo que hecho está?—preguntó rápidamente sin dudarlo.

Pude ver la desesperación a través de sus ojos al momento de formular cada una de las preguntas, cómo si una respuesta positiva pudiera salvar su vida de alguna tragedia.

—¿Hay algo de lo que te quieras deshacer, Lady Sansa?—le respondí con otra pregunta sin dejar de verle directamente.

La pelirroja tragó un poco de saliva ante mi inesperada pregunta, la cual provocó que desviara su mirada, como si tratara de ocultar algo muy importante, y a la vez algo muy trágico. Estuve a punto de volver a formular una pregunta, pero la llegada de Jon nos interrumpió vilmente.

—Daenerys, Sansa—salió de sus finos labios para romper el momento, y así, captar nuestra atención.

—Jon—incliné levemente mi cabeza en señal de saludo.

Jon Snow me imitó en compañía de una leve sonrisa para después ver directamente a su hermana, Sansa.

—Gracias por su tiempo su majestad—dijo Sansa para captar mi atención nuevamente. —En verdad es un placer contar con su alianza—terminó de decir inclinándose delicadamente ante mi presencia.

Una vez que se terminó su pequeña reverencia, me miró directamente a los ojos, y pude sentir la desesperación que había en ellos.

—Sí necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a verme—le dije tratando de hacerle saber que le ayudaría en cualquier cosa que ella necesitará.

Sansa me sonrío levemente para después ver a su hermano y retirarse del lugar dejándonos completamente a solas. No pude despegar mis ojos de la dirección adónde se marchó la pelirroja, hasta que la voz de Jon Snow se atrevió a captar mi atención.

—¿Todo bien?—me preguntó.

Volví mis ojos hacia donde se encontraba y me topé con sus negros ojos viéndome fijamente.

—Por supuesto—respondí sonriendo levemente—Nos estábamos conociendo. Es un encanto.

Jon dibujó una pequeña, pero amplia sonrisa ante mi último comentario.

—Veo que decidiste dar un paseo por el lugar—me dijo—¿Me permites ser tu guía?—me ofreció su brazo mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

No había duda de que Jon Snow era el claro ejemplo de la caballerosidad y nobleza juntas. Tanto que no me esperaba su delicada petición. Le miré a los ojos directamente y le mostré mi dentadura.

—Claro, su majestad—le respondí mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante su presencia para después entrelazar mis manos alrededor de su brazo.

.

.

Aún sostenía mi teoría de que el invierno era muy cruel conmigo. Su brisa chocaba con más intensidad contra mi piel desnuda cada vez que daba un paso en compañía de Jon Snow provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Era irónico, ya que mi temperatura corporal se adaptaba muy bien a cualquier tipo de clima. Sin embargo, en este momento me traicionó vilmente, y provoco que hiciera mucho más fuerte mi agarre contra el brazo de Jon Snow.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una vez que detuvo el paso para verme directamente.

—Lo siento mucho… es sólo que el clima de _Invernalia_ no está siendo muy amable conmigo—le respondí mientras sonreía torpemente, pero un leve estornudo estropeó mis intentos de ser fuerte ante el frío y pretender que eso no me detendría en ningún momento.

Pude sentir cómo mi temperatura corporal fue en aumento, una vez que logré sentir el saco de pelaje negro de Jon Snow sobre mis hombros.

—Esto ayudará a que soportes el frío.

Quedé en silencio por un segundo antes de reaccionar adecuadamente ante su inesperada acción. Le miré directamente a los ojos sólo para descubrir que él también lo hacía.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios en perfecta combinación de una torpe sonrisa.

Jon me miró fijamente mientras sostenía su encantadora, pero tímida sonrisa ante mi presencia. Sin embargo, la llegada de su lobo de pelaje blanco interrumpió descaradamente el encuentro de nuestras miradas.

—Con que ahí estabas—soltó Jon una vez que volvió su mirada directamente hacia su lobo.

Se arrodilló lo justo para quedar a la misma altura de su compañero, le sobó el bello pelaje blanco de su lomo mientras no paraba de brincar ante su contacto. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la encantadora escena que mis ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento.

—Su nombre es Fantasma—me dijo Jon sin dejar de jugar con su pequeño amigo.

—Es un nombre muy adecuado para el color de su pelaje—repliqué.

—¿Quieres intentar acariciarlo?—me preguntó una vez que posó sus ojos negros directamente hacia mi dirección.

No me esperaba esa propuesta de su parte y tardé en reaccionar ante su pregunta.

—¡Oh! Yo no creo que se deje acariciar por un desconocido—respondí evitando el posible rechazo de _Fantasma_ —Además no creo que sea buena idea—agregué soltando una leve risita de nervios.

Jon continuó acariciando a su lobo, se detuvo por un segundo y extendió su mano a mi dirección.

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré.

Dudé por un segundo en aceptar su mano, pero algo en su mirada me hizo saber que sus intensiones y palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

—Está bien—le dije tomando su mano.

De un sólo movimiento me encontré en la misma posición de Jon Snow con mi mano sobre el pelaje de _Fantasma_. También pude sentir el delicado calor que desprendió la palma de su mano sobre la mía mientras me ayudaba a acariciar el pelaje de su lobo blanco.

—Le agradas—me dijo Jon dejando libre mi mano para que continuará acariciando a su lobo por mí misma.

Solté una leve sonrisita por el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido en mi primer intento de establecer un contacto decente con el lobo blanco. Y claro que lo fue, inclusive _Fantasma_ empezó a brincar en su lugar y a juguetear conforme seguía acariciando su pelaje, tanto que se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y provocó que cayera de espaldas sobre la nieve, pero el cuerpo de Jon Snow me lo impidió por completo, ya que terminamos juntos sobre la nieve, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Lo siento mucho—salió de mis labios una vez que mis ojos se encontraron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de los suyos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundos al presenciar nuevamente su encantadora, pero tímida sonrisa sobre sus finos labios.

—Sí—respondí soltando una carcajada por el incómodo momento.

Jon se unió rápidamente a mi carcajada para seguir riendo como locos sin intenciones de abandonar la nieve por un momento. Sin embargo la voz de Ser Davos interrumpió, otra vez, nuestro momento y provocó que nuestras miradas se dirigieran a su dirección.

—Su alteza, milady—dijo inclinándose levemente en señal de lealtad.

De un rápido movimiento nos encontrábamos nuevamente de pie sacudiendo los restos de nieve sobre nuestras vestimentas.

—Ser Davos—dijo Jon recobrando nuevamente su seria expresión en su rostro mientras aclaraba su garganta.

Traté de ocultar una leve risita ante su repentino cambio, el cual fue imposible que Ser Davos haya podido ignorar. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el fiel soldado de Jon Snow, solamente le pude sonreír ampliamente. Él por su parte inclinó levemente su cabeza a mi dirección para después posar sus ojos sobre Jon Snow.

—Lamento interrumpir, mi señor, pero tenemos asuntos que discutir—sostuvo fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada.

—Cierto—dijo al mismo tiempo que afirmaba con su cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia mi dirección—¿Vamos?—me preguntó una vez que extendió su mano para indicarme el camino.

—Claro—respondí mientras emprendía camino junto a Jon y Ser Davos hacia el cuarto de reuniones de _Invernalia_.

.

.

Por las noches el frío era más severo que de costumbre. No había podido borrar de mi mente el recuerdo de los finos labios de Jon Snow dibujando una encantadora, pero tímida sonrisa. En verdad que había algo en ese hombre que me hacía creer que él era totalmente diferente en los demás, inclusive pude sentir la honestidad en su persona cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba frente de mí mientras cepillaba mi cabello, sin lograr de apartar la silueta de Jon Snow de mis pensamientos, pero el sonido de la voz de Missandei logró hacerlo por mí.

—Mi reina, lamento interrumpir, pero Lady Sansa solicita hablar con usted, nuevamente—dijo mientras se encontraba de pie a la entrada de mi habitación.

Solamente pude asentir con mi cabeza en señal de aceptar su petición. Missandei se apartó de la entrada de mi habitación para dejar a Sansa entrar definitivamente. Una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de ella dejándonos completamente solas, por segunda vez en el día.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Lady Sansa? —le pregunté levantándome de mi lugar sin intenciones de moverme.

—Perdoné mi atrevimiento, yo sólo…—habló entre pausas—…no debí venir, discúlpeme, _milady_ —se dio la media vuelta para emprender viaje a la salida, sin embargo, le detuve.

—Sansa—se detuvo por un momento ante el sonido de su nombre—Cuándo te dije que podías acudir a mí para lo que necesitaras, lo decía en serio—le dije mientras me atreví a dar unos pasos en su dirección.

Ella volteó lentamente al escuchar mis últimas palabras y pude ver a través de sus ojos la desesperación de esa misma mañana.

—Dicen que tiene personas bajo su mando con _dones_ especiales—dijo, una vez que posó sus ojos azules sobre los míos—¿Esos dones pueden deshacerse de lo que está creciendo dentro de mi vientre?

Su última pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, tanto que provocó que abriera mis ojos como platos ante su inesperada confesión.

—¿Qué?

—Usted sabe todo sobre mí—dijo a punto de llorar—Entonces sabrá sobre mi desagradable y desafortunado encuentro con Ramsay Bolton.

Lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era el daño que esa relación había dejado en Sansa Stark.

—Sí—dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la cama y tomaba asiento a la orilla—Siéntate conmigo, por favor—le sugerí una vez que extendí mi mano en señal de que había un lugar disponible para ella.

Sansa dudo por un momento, pero accedió a mi petición de tomar asiento a mi lado.

—Usted me dijo que me ayudaría en cualquier cosa—habló para captar mi atención—Entonces ayúdeme con esto, por favor—suplicó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Y lo sostengo—le dije rápidamente—Pero para serte honesta no me esperaba este tipo de petición.

Sansa me miró fijamente sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos azules de los míos.

—Por favor—comenzó a hablar—Usted no sabe el desprecio y odio que siento cada vez que pienso en que, el muy bastardo aún sigue dañándome, inclusive después de muerto—desvió su mirada de suplica por un momento—Sólo el hecho de pensar que esta criatura que crece en mi vientre lleva su sangre, me revuelve las tripas—volvió sus ojos a mi dirección—Por favor—suplicó nuevamente.

—Te equivocas—dije espontáneamente—Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, sé perfectamente el desprecio y odio que sientes por culpa de un hombre que no tuvo escrúpulos en abusar de ti sin importarle el daño que causara. Más sí fue tu propio hermano quién te vendió como si fueras un trozo de carne para conseguir lo que deseaba—pausé por un momento para tomar una leve bocanada de aire—Sin embargo, en mi caso, al hombre al que fui vendida, recapacitó y por un momento en mi vida me sentí protegida y parte de una familia—recreé esos momentos en mi mente—Pero déjame decirte que ese bebé que crece dentro de tu vientre no tiene la culpa de los errores que cometió su padre.

Sansa detuvo sus lágrimas por un momento para meditar mis últimas palabras.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —le pregunté.

—No. Solamente usted—respondió secándose las lágrimas con la ayuda del dorso de su mano.

—¿Piensas decírselo a Jon? —le volví a preguntar esperando respuesta positiva.

—No, por favor—respondió alarmantemente ante mi pregunta—No sabe la vergüenza que sería verle a la cara y decirle la verdad.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no fue tu culpa, Sansa.

Bajé la mirada por un segundo sin saber que más decir respecto a su petición. Pero gracias a los Dioses logré reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Sansa, sí quieres arrebatarle la vida a un pobre inocente, te ayudaré tal y como te lo prometí.

Sansa volvió sus ojos sobre los míos y me dejó ver una atónita expresión en su rostro.

—Pero sí cambias de opinión, te prometo que acogeré a ese inocente en mis brazos y lo criaré bajo mi tutela, sí en verdad no lo quieres a tu lado—le dije sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

—¿En verdad haría eso por mi?—por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo para demostrarte mi falta de palabra?—le contesté con otra pregunta.

Aun no… por supuesto que no.

—Además, recuerda que muy pronto voy a ser parte de tu familia—sonreí ampliamente— En verdad puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, Sansa Stark.

Ella sonrío débilmente ante mis últimas palabras. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó rumbo a la salida, pero logré detenerla ante el sonido de mi voz.

—Por favor, te pido que lo pienses, sólo por esta noche—le sugerí, casi suplicando.

Sansa volteó nuevamente para verme a los ojos y asentir positivamente ante mi petición. Una vez que lo hizo, salió definitivamente de mi habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

Continuará…

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Muchas gracias por sus _follows_ , _favorites_ y sobre todo _reviews_ que he recibido por parte de ustedes. En verdad, me alegra mucho que disfruten de este pequeño _Fic_ sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero y hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo que redacté con mucho entusiasmo para ustedes. Ya sabes, sí les gusta, no olviden dejar su comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis _fics_ : Leer sus opiniones.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 3**

—Su ejército está disponible y preparado para cuando usted dé la orden de atacar Desembarco del rey en el momento que lo desee, su majestad—dijo Tyrion una vez que hizo su movida sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

Le miré directamente a los ojos en cuanto escuché sus últimas palabras.

—Esas son buenas noticias—repliqué mientras elevaba una ceja en señal de satisfacción y dibujaba una leve sonrisa en mis labios—¿Algún consejo una vez que tengamos a Cersei Lannister en nuestras manos?—le pregunté sin dejar de mirarle directamente.

Tyrion me sostuvo la mirada y esbozó una pequeña, pero sínica sonrisa.

—Eliminarla—respondió sin remordimiento alguno mientras se llevaba un trago de vino a los labios.

Le observé por un momento y le sonreí ampliamente. Posé mis ojos nuevamente sobre el tablero de ajedrez y analicé detalladamente mi siguiente movimiento, pero su voz me desconcentró drásticamente, una vez más.

—Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, su alteza—dijo para captar mi atención—, pero es mi deber recodarle que los preparativos para la ceremonia matrimonial están prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mis intentos de una buena estrategia para ganar esa partida de ajedrez se desvanecieron en cuanto escuché las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón, había olvidado por completo ese detalle, ya que en mis últimos días de estadía en _Invernalia_ habían sido, hasta el momento, los mejores que había pasado en compañía de Jon Snow, el Rey del Norte. Sin embargo, me vi en la necesidad de recapacitar y comenzar a pensar en él como mi esposo y aliado en batalla.

—No es ningún atrevimiento—repliqué inmediatamente—, cómo lo dices, es tu deber—le dije mientras le mostraba mis dientes.

Tyrion me miró directamente a los ojos por un segundo.

—¿Así que nuestro Rey de Norte acudió a la llamada de auxilio de su antiguo hogar y destino, la Guarda de la Noche?

Suavicé las facciones de mi rostro al recordar que, efectivamente, en ese momento me encontraba en _Invernalia_ sin la compañía y presencia de Jon Snow.

—Estás en lo correcto—respondí sin dudarlo—, sí mal no lo recuerdo, Jon llegó a adjudicarse el titulo de Lord Comandante—continué hablando sin dejar de mirarle directamente—, creo que es su deber ayudarles, por la confianza que depositaron sobre su persona al nombrarlo su comandante.

—Era lo menos que podía recibir después de regresar a la vida por ser traicionado y apuñalado por sus colegas—dijo sin dejar de verme.

Era cierto. El regreso de Jon Snow a la vida después de haber sido traicionado y apuñalado por sus compañeros de la Guardia de la noche, fue sin duda, lo que llamó mi atención sobre el actual Rey del Norte. No podía negar que encontré fascinante el hecho de establecer una alianza con su ejército y sobre todo, con su persona. También tenía que reconocer y aceptar el deseo que brotó una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, y fue el querer conocerlo mucho más allá de su perfecta e inquebrantable actitud.

—Eso fue lamentable—dije volviendo mis ojos nuevamente sobre el tablero de ajedrez—Sin embargo, creo que eso ya quedo en el pasado de Jon—terminé de decir una vez que detecté mi siguiente movimiento.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, su majestad—exclamó Tyrion ante mis últimas palabras—No tiene de que preocuparse, le aseguro que Jon Snow regresará sano y salvo.

Le sonreí ampliamente por sus últimas palabras y quedamos en silencio por unos leves segundos, tratando de localizar nuestras mejores movidas e intentar encontrar un ganador para nuestras partida de ajedrez. Sin embargo, decidí interrumpir el momento una vez que me decidí hablar nuevamente.

—Y dime, Tyrion—dije para romper el silencio y, obviamente, obtener su atención—¿Has hablado con Sansa Stark en estos días?—le pregunté una vez que le miré directamente a los ojos.

Pude observar el momento en el cual no logró replicar inmediatamente ante mi última pregunta.

—No he tenido el placer de toparme con Lady Sansa por los pasillos de _Invernalia_ —logró contestar a mi pregunta—¿Existe algún motivo especial por el cual debería hablar con ella?—preguntó rápidamente sin dudarlo.

Dude por un momento en contarle sobre el último encuentro que sostuve con Sansa Stark. Sin embargo, la confianza que tenía en Tyrion Lannister se hizo presente en ese momento y decidí hablar abiertamente sobre la importante decisión que tenía que tomar la hermana de Jon Snow sobre el destino de una inocente criatura.

—Así que le propuse, que sí tomaba la decisión de tener al bebé, yo me haría responsable de educarlo y criarlo bajo mi tutela—terminé de contarle sobre el desafortunado incidente de la mujer, que una vez fue su esposa.

Tyrion tardó unos leves segundos en procesar toda la información que le había proporcionado sobre el problema de Sansa Stark. Aclaró su garganta y se llevó un trago de vino a los labios.

—Es una decisión muy noble de su parte, su alteza—por fin pudo articular palabra alguna en cuanto terminó de beber su vino—Sin embargo, debo preguntar: ¿Jon Snow sabe sobre el problema de su hermana?

—Por supuesto que no—contesté en automático y me levanté de mi silla de un sólo movimiento—Sansa depositó en mí una gran confianza al haber acudido y solicitar solamente mí ayuda antes que la de su hermano—terminé de decir una vez que me volví sobre mi lugar para verle directamente a los ojos—Ella misma me rogó que nada de esto llegará a los oídos de su hermano.

—Déjeme darle un consejo—comenzó hablar—, le recomiendo que lo hablé con Jon Snow—me sugirió—, ya que es mi deber el recodarle que va a ser su futuro esposo y no creo que sea buena idea mantener ninguna clase de secretos entre ustedes—posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre mi rostro—La confianza y, una buena comunicación, son las principales bases de un buen matrimonio.

Continué mirándolo fijamente sin poder emitir alguna palabra coherente ante su consejo matrimonial. De alguna manera, tenía que aceptar que su consejo era bueno. La confianza y comunicación eran necesarias sí se deseaba mantener un buen matrimonio, sin mentiras, engaños o traiciones. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió descaradamente provocando que volviera mis ojos directamente a la persona que se atrevió a irrumpir en el lugar.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir, mi Reina—dijo Melissandei desde la entrada de mi habitación—, pero Lady Sansa solicita hablar con usted.

Deposité nuevamente mis ojos sobre Tyrion y elevé una ceja en señal de positivismo. Él por su parte extendió sus brazos en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo con aceptar la petición de Sansa Stark.

—Hazla pasar, Melissandei—le dije mientras asentía con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza.

—Cómo lo desee, su alteza.

De un momento a otro, Sansa Stark apareció a la entrada de mi habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella, quedó en un largo silencio, el cual no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que Tyrion decidió hablar.

—Lady Sansa—dijo para captar su atención—No sabe el placer y la enorme alegría que me da el saber que, desde nuestro último y desafortunado encuentro, usted haya podido regresa a _Invernalia_ y estar alado de su hermano, el Rey del Norte—terminó de decir en cuanto se levantó de su lugar para emprender camino hacia su dirección.

Una vez que Tyrion se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Sansa Stark, pude observar cómo ella no fue capaz de replicar inmediatamente hacia las nobles y sinceras palabras que salieron de los labios del hombre, el cual una vez fue su esposo.

—Tyrion—por fin pudo emitir palabra alguna—, le agradezco mucho sus nobles palabras—continuó hablando mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos—, sin embargo, necesito hablar con Daenerys a solas—terminó de decir sin despegar sus azules ojos de Tyrion.

Tyrion esbozó una sonrisa e inmediatamente se volvió sobre su lugar e hizo un leve movimiento hacia mi presencia para hacerme saber que se retiraría del lugar para dejarnos a solas, no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de Sansa Stark.

— _Milady_ —dijo una vez que volvió su cuerpo nuevamente en su dirección—Espero que la decisión que haya tomado sea la correcta y no se arrepienta de ello—terminó de decir inclinando delicadamente su cuerpo en señal de respeto, para después abandonar la habitación inmediatamente.

Una vez que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrar, pude observar cómo Sansa quedó atónita ante las últimas palabras de Tyrion Lanniester. Sin embargo, logró depositar sus ojos sobre mi dirección para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Tyrion sabe…—comenzó a formular palabra, pero me atreví a interrumpirla drásticamente.

—Sí—respondí rápidamente sin dudarlo—, pero te aseguró que no tienes de que preocuparte sobre él—continué hablando—, te puedo jurar por mi vida que Tyrion es incapaz de revelar tu problema—terminé de decir sin dudar de mis palabras.

Sansa meditó por un momento mis últimas palabras. Tragó un poco de saliva y depositó las palmas de sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Sansa—me atreví a hablar—, nuevamente te digo que sea la decisión que hayas tomando, te apoyaré sin reproche alguno—le dije sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

Sansa reaccionó inmediatamente a las últimas palabras que salieron de mis labios y me miró directamente mientras esbozaba una leve y débil sonrisa de alivio.

—Sin embargo, me atrevo a expresarte mis deseos de contarle sobre tu decisión a Jon, una vez que lo hayas decidido—le confesé de golpe, provocando que desapareciera por completo la sonrisa de alivio de su rostro.

—No, por favor—replicó rápidamente—, no quiero que Jon me odié y piense que soy un monstruo por terminar con la vida de esta criatura.

Quedé atónita al poder escuchar salir de sus propios labios la decisión que había tomado. Debí reconocer que me decepcionó por completo la final decisión que tomó sobre el destino de la inocente criatura.

—¿Estás segura de ello, Sansa?—le pregunté una vez para reconfirmar por completo su decisión.

La hermana de Jon Snow se acercó lo más rápido posible hacia mi dirección sin despegar sus ojos llenos de desesperación y dolor al mismo tiempo. Me tomó de los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

—No—replicó entre lágrimas—, no estoy segura de nada—se dejó caer sobre el piso, provocando que yo también lo hiciera.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte, Sansa—le dije mientras posaba las palmas de mis manos sobre sus mejillas para que me mirará directamente a los ojos—No dejes que el amargo recuerdo de ese bastardo tomé la decisión sobre el destino de una inocente criatura, tienes que luchar y yo te voy ayudar—terminé de decirle con toda sinceridad y la envolví entre mis brazos, protegiéndola.

Sentí cómo Sansa hizo más fuerte su agarre contra mi cuerpo, como si fuera una pequeña niña asustada por el horrible monstro que habitaba bajo su cama. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió nuevamente nuestro momento, dejando entrar a Jon a mi habitación. Una vez que lo hizo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue inevitable no echarse a correr a nuestra dirección dejándome ver una confundida y preocupante expresión en su rostro en cuanto vio a Sansa llorar en mis brazos.

—Sansa ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó una vez que se arrodilló para estar a nuestra altura.

Sansa por su parte reaccionó inmediatamente ante la voz de su hermano Jon. Le miró directamente a los ojos y se abalanzó en su dirección para abrazarle.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo tomándole por el cuello mientras escondía su rostro de vergüenza sobre su pecho sin dejar de llorar—Perdóname, por favor.

Jon por su parte la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos y depositó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de consolación.

—Tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo estará bien—replicó mientras intentaba tranquilizar el llanto de su hermana menor.

Una vez que lo logró, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Sansa cayó en un sueño profundo a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de su inestable decisión. Entonces fue en ese momento que decidí contarle a Jon sobre el embarazo de su hermana y de la decisión que había tomando respecto a terminar con él.

—¿Por qué no acudió a mí?—preguntó Jon desde el otro lado de la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sansa.

—Porque temía que la juzgarás y la odiarás por eso—le respondí para captar su atención.

Jon me miró directamente y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Yo jamás haría eso—replicó soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Lo sé—dije rápidamente sin dudarlo y le mostré mis dientes.

—Gracias—fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de volver a depositar sus ojos sobre Sansa.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos leves segundos, hasta que me atreví a interrumpirlo en el momento que decidí hablar nuevamente.

—Le prometí a Sansa que yo me haría cargo de criar bajo mi tutela al pequeño sí desistía en interrumpir su embarazo—hablé de golpe para captar nuevamente su atención, lo cual logré con éxito.

El Rey del Norte posó sus negros ojos sobre los míos para dejarme ver una expresión de asombro en el.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sin dudarlo.

—Porque los niños no tiene la culpa de los actos impuros que cometen o cometieron sus padres—le respondí inmediatamente sin dejar de verle directamente a los ojos—, aunque desafortunadamente por situaciones desesperadas recurren a soluciones desesperadas sin prestar atención a las consecuencia, y por mala suerte o azares del destino, ellos llegan a pagar el precio por esos actos.

Jon escuchó con mucha atención mis últimas palabras, desvió por un momento sus negros ojos de mi dirección para posarlos sobre su hermana, meditó por un segundo y volvió sus ojos nuevamente sobre los míos.

—¿Cuál fue el precio que tuviste que pagar?—preguntó de golpe sin darme la oportunidad de formular una respuesta coherente y adecuada a su pregunta.

Ante su última pregunta lo recordé inmediatamente. Recordé el precio que tuve que pagar, recordé el momento que desperté de mi labor de parto, sólo para enterarme que había sido engañada por la bruja del clan, al haberle solicitado su ayuda para que Khal Drogo se recuperara de sus heridas y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, arrebatándome la vida del niño que llevaba en mi vientre.

—"Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este—comencé a citar exactamente las mismas palabras que Mirra Maz Durr me dijo aquel día—, cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan como hojas al viento. Cuando tu vientre vuelva a agitarse y des a luz un niño vivo. Entonces volverá, no antes" —terminé de recitar sus palabras mientras desviaba por un segundo mis ojos de la dirección de Jon— Y con ello, se llevó la vida de el primer y único ser que cargué en mi vientre—le confesé una vez que volví nuevamente mis ojos hacia su dirección, sólo para descubrir que él aún me miraba fijamente.

—Debiste amarlo lo suficiente como para recurrir a los dones de esa bruja—me dijo mientras aún sostenía sus penetrantes ojos sobre los míos.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien lo suficiente como para sufrir por ella?—pregunté espontáneamente.

Pude observar como las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron para darle entrada a una expresión de tristeza extrema, tanto que no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que mi pregunta le hizo sentir o recordar en ese momento.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención que mi pregunta te incomodara—le dije con toda sinceridad.

Jon desvió por un segundo la mirada para después soltar una leve, pero profundo suspiro de resignación.

—Todos lo hemos hecho—respondió una vez que volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia mi dirección.

Solamente le pude mostrar una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo con su última oración.

.

.

Después de la afortunada aparición de Jon en medio de la inestable decisión de Sansa sobre su embarazo, le ayudó mucho a tomar la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, aún sostenía que las noches en _Invernalia_ eran muy crueles para mí, pero en ese preciso momento pude soportarlo gracias a la caliente y cálida agua que estaban cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con su compasión. Recargué mi cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina de baño y me dejé llevar por la calidez del momento.

De alguna manera el estar en ese momento de relajación me ayudó a proyectar la imagen de la hermosa, pero tímida sonrisa del Rey del Norte. Fue inevitable el deseo de querer recorrer con mis propias manos todo su cuerpo, el cual descaradamente escondía de bajo de toda esa formal vestimenta, digna de un Rey. Posé las yemas de mis dedos encima de mi clavícula y comencé a descenderlos en dirección a mi pecho, pasando directo sobre mí estomago, hasta llegar a mi vientre. Me detuve de golpe por un momento al lograr recapacitar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El hecho de no haber estado en compañía de un hombre en mi cama durante los últimos meses, me estaba volviendo loca, más bien tenía que reconocer que no se trataba de cualquier hombre, ya que el hombre que estaba provocando que deseará auto complacerme era Jon Snow, y nadie más. Deseaba con todo mí ser que él, y solamente él, me ayudará a calmar estas enormes ganas de poseerlo. Llené las palmas de mis manos con un poco de agua para regular mi temperatura corporal, una vez que lo hice deje caer todo mi cuerpo sobre la tina de baño provocando que el agua cubriera todo mi cuerpo. Después de unos leves segundos salí nuevamente a la superficie dejando que el agua me cubriera de la altura de mi vientre hacia abajo y que mi largo cabello solamente cubriera mis pechos. Una vez que abrí mis ojos lentamente me topé con la silueta de Jon Snow frente a mí dejándome ver una expresión atónita sobre su rostro. Al principio creí que todo era un sueño, pero eso se disipó una vez que pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—Yo…lamento mucho mi inapropiada visita—comenzó a decir entre pausas, nervioso—, no fue mi intención—tragó un poco de saliva—Es sólo que llamé a su puerta y como no recibí respuesta, me preocupe por ti—terminó de decir desviado sus ojos de mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Le observé por un momento y le sonreí ampliamente, ya que jamás me hubiera imaginado que Jon Snow, el caballeroso y decente Rey del Norte, en vez de echarse a correr al momento de ver a una mujer desnuda, se quedará para continuar observando.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Jon Snow—le dije mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección y elevaba una ceja sin dejar de verle provocativamente.

Jon posó nuevamente sus ojos negros sobre mi dirección al escuchar mis últimas palabras. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Serías tan amable de pasarme ese trozo de tela para poder secar y cubrir mi cuerpo? —le pregunté una vez que entrelacé mis brazos a la altura de mi clavícula para poder descansar mi barbilla sobre ellos a la orilla de la tina de baño.

Pude observar el momento en que Jon reaccionó ante mi pregunta y se volvió hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el trozo de tela que le había solicitado. Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y lo extendió hacia mi dirección. También pude observa que aún se encontraba nervioso, más no incómodo por la situación. Tomé delicadamente el trozo de tela provocando que nuestras manos establecieran contacto directamente e hicieron que nuestras miradas se cruzarán.

—Sí lo desea puedes quedarte esta noche—le sugerí sin pensarlo dos veces. —Recuerda que después de todo, vamos a ser marido y mujer—terminé de sugerirle mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Pude observar como Jon tragaba un poco de saliva ante mi atrevida propuesta tan tentadora de mi parte.

—Mi intención no es faltarte al respecto, Daenerys—logró articular palabra alguna—, ni mucho menos que pienses que no te deseo—dijo clavando sus ojos negros sobre los míos—, pero mi padre me enseño a respetar a las mujeres y no quiero arruinarlo—terminó de decir una vez que soltó el trozo de tela y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y me mordí el labio inferior.

—No cabe duda que no me equivoqué en elegirte como aliado y esposo—le confesé una vez que eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás para recargarlo a la otra orilla de la tina de baño.

—Sí me disculpa, su majestad—replicó Jon volviéndose sobre su dirección y emprender camino a la salida.

Una vez que abandonó el lugar y me dejó completamente sola, no pude evitar soltar una leve risita de nervios para después soltar un profundo, pero pequeño suspiro ante la tensa situación que se presentó hace un par de segundos, que obviamente fue muy excitante para mí persona. De alguna maldita manera tenía que reconocer y aceptar que ningún hombre llego a provocar lo que Jon Snow provocaba en mí con cada una de sus delicadas y respetuosas palabras y, acciones. No había duda que me estaba enamorando profundamente del Rey del Norte.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo de _Invernalia_ , el cual siempre me llevaba directo a mi habitación. Una vez que llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras mi espalda, y no pude evitar no volver a reproducir en mi cabeza la imagen de Daenerys en la habitación de baño. Di unos leves pasos hacia mi cama y me senté a la orilla de ella, me quite de encima mi abrigo de piel y lo dejé caer al suelo. De un sólo movimiento eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás y posé mis ojos hacia el techo. Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer provocaba lo que la madre de Dragones me hacía sentir cada vez que la tenía cerca de mí.

—Idiota—me dije a mismo mientras soltaba una estúpida sonrisa al aire.

Tenía que reconocer, que sí aún fuera Lord comandante y parte de la Guardia de la noche, Daenerys Targaryen sería la segunda mujer que pondría en duda mis votos de no poseer esposa ni engendrar hijos. Cubrí mi rostro con las palmas de mi manos y solté un leve, pero profundo suspiro de resignación al estarme lamentando por no haber aceptado su invitación de hace unos momentos.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, mis queridas (os) lectores. Principalmente quiero agradecer sus _reviews, follows y favorites_ que me han llegado en los últimos días. Bueno, en esté capitulo quería dejar en claro la decisión de Sansa sobre su embarazo de una vez, y sobre todo, indagar más en los lazos familiares que existen entre Jon y Sansa, a pesar de que no son familia por sangre. Por otra parte, también quería explorar y sacar el dado sensual y provocativo que posee nuestra madre de Dragones (Vamos, todos sabemos que esa mujer es una tentación para cualquier hombre, inclusive hasta para nuestro Lord comandante) sin embargo, también quise mantener el lado caballeroso y tierno que posee nuestro queridísimo Rey del Norte, pero no os preocupéis, que más adelante les prometo un acercamiento (bueno, varios) más intimo entre nuestros dos protagonistas. En fin espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté redactándolo para ustedes.

Sí les gustó, no olviden dejar su _reviews_ : Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar _fics_ , leer sus comentarios. xoxo


	4. Capitulo 4

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Jon Snow_

Mis aliados estaban listos para atacar y saquear _Desembarco del rey_ en el momento que diera la orden en hacerlo, sin embargo, decidí esperar un poco más. Tenía que estar muy seguro de querer proclamar el Trono de Hierro, que por derecho de sangre me pertenecía, aunque también era consciente de que le pertenecía a Daenerys Targaryen. Desde muy pequeño siempre tuve presente de que era el bastardo hijo de Eddard Stark y de una mujer desconocida, gracias a la esposa de mi padre, Catelyn, la cual nunca perdía la oportunidad de recodármelo a cada momento. Además, también tuve muy en claro que, gracias a ella, decidí formar parte de la Guardia de la Noche, y así, poder salvarme de un posible futuro lleno de humillaciones y desaires por su parte, una vez que mi padre ya no estuviera entre nosotros, pero eso ya nunca sería posible, ella había sido traicionada y asesinada a sangre fría junto al que creí, hasta hace unos días, era mi hermano, Robb.

Al tratar de recrear esa horrible escena de la muerte de Robb y Catelyn, la sangre me hirvió hasta poder sentir como me quemaba por dentro. No podía creer de lo que ese maldito y deseado Trono de Hierro fuera capaz de sacar lo peor en las personas. No había duda que la sed de poder sacaba las peores intenciones desde lo más profundo del corazón de cada individuo. Sin embargo, Daenerys Targaryen era, sin duda alguna, una de las pocas personas con las que tuve la enorme fortuna de toparte, y en la que pude ver, que no era dominada por esa horrible sed de poder de poseer el Trono y gobernar a su antojo. Al contrario, me había demostrado a lo largo de estas últimas semanas, que sus palabras e intenciones eran totalmente nobles, sin engaños ni deseos de traicionar. Tanto que decidió crear una sólida alianza conmigo con matrimonio de por medio.

Sonreí ampliamente al aire al recordar su inesperada, pero tentadora propuesta de hace un par de días atrás. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que era muy tentadora para mí, y para cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Le miré desde el balcón principal de _Invernalia_ , y pude observar que ella también lo hizo, una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron. La madre de Dragones se encontraba dando un paseo en compañía de Sansa y su dama de compañía, Missandei. También pude observar como su delicado cuerpo no era capaz de soportar el horrible y duro invierno que aún azotaba en el norte de nuestras tierras, ya que se encontraba cubierta, prácticamente, de pies a cabeza, pero eso no le impidió soltar una adorable y leve carcajada una vez que Sansa se acercó a su oído para decirle algo. Al ser testigo de esa hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreía ampliamente para mí solo.

—Haz notado que cuando sonríes como tonto—habló la voz de Sam para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Daenerys Targaryen últimamente es el principal motivo por el cual lo haces—terminó de decir en cuanto posé mis ojos en su dirección.

Medité por un segundo sus últimas palabras, sólo para descubrir que tenía toda la razón. Desde que Daenerys puso un pie en las tierras de _Invernalia_ , solicitando una alianza para despojar a Cersei Lannister del trono de hierro, fue inevitable el no notar su fuerza y dedicación en querer conseguirlo, pero lo que también pude observar a primera vista, y me fue imposible de ignorar, fue lo delicada y hermosa que era. A pesar de poseer un fuerte e incomparable carácter, pude sentir que necesitaba más que un aliado, principalmente necesitaba un hombre a su lado, eso me lo dejo muy en claro en nuestro último, pero excitante encuentro _¿Por qué yo?_

—Jon—volvió hablar la voz de Sam para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—No sé de qué hablas—repliqué sin intenciones de hacerle saber que no estaba tan equivocado y me volví sobre mi dirección para emprender camino.

—¡Vamos, hermano! No lo puedes negar—exclamó Sam en voz alta tras mi espalda una vez que también decidió seguirme el paso.

.

.

—Daenerys.

Escuché a lo lejos mi nombre de pila, sin embargo, la silueta de Jon Snow me impidió vilmente el reaccionar inmediatamente ante el llamado de Sansa Stark. Aún sostenía que ese hombre era todo lo que estaba esperando, respetuoso, caballeroso, lean y, sobre todo, honesto. Eso era lo único que necesitaba de una persona y en este preciso momento, honestidad, ya que, a estas alturas, estaba cansada de traiciones y mentiras por parte de las personas que consideraba fieles a mi liderazgo.

—Su alteza—volvió a hablar la voz de Sansa para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo.

—Lo siento, Sansa—dije mientras posaba mis ojos a su dirección—¿Qué me decías?

Sansa por su parte volvió sus ojos en la dirección adónde hace un par de segundos estaban los míos, sólo para observa como su hermano, Jon, se echó hacia atrás y abandonó su lugar junto a Sam.

—Que es inevitable el no notar la conexión que existe entre usted y Jon—soltó de golpe mientras posaba sus ojos azules sobre los míos y sonreía ampliamente.

Le miré por un segundo meditando lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que tenía toda la razón.

—No entiendo porque dices eso—repliqué tratando de moderar mi voz.

Sansa soltó una leve risita ante mis últimas palabras.

—Déjeme decirle esto—comenzó a hablar mientras posaba sus ojos hacia delante, sin verme directamente—La honestidad y lealtad que posee Jon, son dos cosas que cualquier mujer buscar y necesita en un hombre—continuó su pequeña explicación sobre su hermano—, y más si el concepto de caballerosidad y respeto son parte indispensable de su personalidad. Eso, es algo difícil de encontrar hoy en día—pausó por un momento para posar sus ojos nuevamente en mi dirección—Y por esa razón, me atrevo a decirle que es usted muy afortunada, su majestad.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos y le sonreí ampliamente.

— Y dime, Sansa ¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunté para cambiar de tema drásticamente

Sansa borró por un momento su sonrisa, apartó la mirada por unos segundos y soltó un leve, pero profundo suspiro de resignación.

—Todo va bien—respondió una vez que poso sus manos sobre su vientre—Es sólo que aún no acepto el hecho de que hay una criatura creciendo en mi vientre—me dijo mientras posaba nuevamente sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—Te entiendo perfectamente—repliqué sonriendo ampliamente—¿Puedo?—le pregunté mientras extendía la palma de mi mano para que me permitiera tocar su vientre.

Sansa solamente asintió con la cabeza y me permitió hacer contacto con su vientre. Una vez lo hice, fue inevitable el no recordar la primera vez que sentí lo mismo que ella, al descubrir que llevaba a mi primer hijo en mi vientre.

—Sabe, he estado pensando en los últimos días en que me equivoqué rotundamente al creer que la mejor manera de resolver mi estado era el deshacerme del bebé—comenzó hablar para captar mi atención—Y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero que este niño se sienta un bastardo, como mi madre hizo sentir a Jon los primeros años de su vida—pausó por un momento—, desde muy pequeña, mi madre se encargó en recordarme cada día la posición de Jon en nuestra familia, tanto que llegué a despreciarlo y a verlo con aires de grandeza, sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que me arrepiento mucho en haberlo hecho—tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir—, a pesar de todo, Jon es la única familia que me queda, en pocas palabras, él es lo único que tengo en este mundo.

Aparté mi mano de su vientre justo cuando terminó su última oración. Le miré por un segundo y dibujé una sonrisa ante su inesperada confesión.

—Lo importante es aceptar que nos equivocamos y con ello, tratar de emendar nuestros errores—repliqué mientras aún le sostenía la mirada.

—Es algo que he aprendido en los últimos años de vida, su majestad—dijo soltando una leve sonrisa—En verdad lo hice—terminó de decir mientras desviaba su mirada por un segundo.

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento y nos decidimos a contemplar el paisaje de _Invernalia_ por un par de segundos, ya que, gracias a un leve estornudo de mi parte, lo interrumpió.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—preguntó Sansa volviendo sus ojos a mi dirección.

—Claro, no te preocupes—respondí en automático—Es sólo que el clima aquí no está siendo muy amable conmigo—agregué sonriendo ampliamente.

Sansa me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo.

—Le recomiendo que tomé un baño con agua caliente para evitar pescar un resfriado—me recomendó una vez que posé mis ojos en su dirección.

—Gracias, seguiré tu consejo—le dije mientras le mostraba mis dientes.

—Lamento interrumpir, su majestad—habló la voz de Missandei para captar nuestra atención—, pero la merienda esta lista. El Rey del Norte y sus aliados esperan por su presencia en el comedor.

Volví nuevamente mis ojos en dirección de Sansa justo cuando Missandei terminó su última oración.

—¿Nos vamos?—le pregunté una vez que me levanté de mi lugar.

Sansa sólo fue capaz de asentir para después levantarse de su lugar y emprender camino junto a mí hacia el comedor.

.

.

Una vez que tomé asiento en el comedor donde se encontraba Jon Snow y sus aliados, pude observar algunos nuevos rostros que se unieron a nuestra causa, por ejemplo, Lord Baelish.

—Como la mano derecha de la Reina—comenzó a hablar la voz de Tyrion para captar la atención de los presentes—Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Cómo van los planes de ataque a Desembarco del Rey?

—Estamos al tanto de que la entrada principal a Desembarco del Rey está siendo cuidadosamente custodiada por los mejores solados pertenecientes al ejército de Cersei Lannister—contestó Ser Davos mientras posaba sus ojos en la dirección de Tyrion— Sin embargo, uno de nuestro infiltrados nos informó que dentro de una par de días se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de coronación—continuó hablando después de que tomó una bocana de aire—, ese, sería el momento indicado para atacar por sorpresa, ya que en ese momento estarán concentrados en la ceremonia y me atrevo a decir, que descuidaran sus defensas y posiciones.

—Entonces, son sólo suposiciones, Ser Davos—habló Lord Bealish.

Le miré por encima de la mesa por un momento.

—No lo creo, Lord Bealish—replicó Jon para rescatar a su mejor aliado en estos momentos—, Ser Davos es uno de nuestros mejores líderes y, por supuesto, confió plenamente en sus _suposiciones_ —terminó de decir poniendo mucho énfasis en su última palabra.

Pude observar como las facciones en el rostro de Bealish se suavizaron lentamente para darle entrada a una expresión de desacuerdo. Sin embargo, lo disimuló muy bien, ya que fui la única capaz de notarlo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Jon Snow—dijo Tyrion apoyando totalmente las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del Rey del Norte—Estoy seguro que se enfocarán en proteger a la Reina Cersei y descuidarán sus posiciones y bajaran la guardia—terminó de decir mientras le daba un leve sorbo a su copa de vino para después agregar:—¿Está de acuerdo, mi Reina?

Al escuchar el título que caía sobre mis hombros, elevé mi vista, sólo para sentir las miradas de cada uno de los presentes en mi dirección mientras esperaban por mi respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo—contesté rápidamente una vez que fui capaz de reaccionar—Sin embargo, ¿Quién dirigirá este ataque?—me atreví a preguntar.

—Yo lo haré—exclamó inmediatamente Jon mientras reposaba uno de sus brazos sobre el descanso de su silla.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al conocer su posición.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su alteza—replicó Ser Davos para captar la atención de su legítimo Rey del Norte—Pero yo le recomendaría que no pusiera en riesgo su seguridad.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ser Davos—salió de mis labios en automático—, Jon, permite que unos de mis mejores hombres, Gusano gris, sea el que dirija el primer ataque. Te aseguro que él tiene mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones—terminé de decir mientras clavaba mis ojos en su dirección con la esperanza de que recapacitará.

Fui testigo de cómo el Rey del Norte meditó por un segundo nuestra sugerencia. Desvió por unos instantes su mirada y se reacomodó en su lugar para después posar nuevamente sus ojos en mi dirección.

—¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos en privado, mi reina?—preguntó sin intenciones de apartar sus negros y penetrantes ojos de los míos.

Le sostuve la mirada, pero fui capaz de esbozar una leve, pero satisfactoria sonrisa ante su inesperada petición.

—Me parece muy bien—repliqué sin borrar mi amplia sonrisa de mis labios—Missandei, que vayan preparando los caballos—continué hablando sin apartar mis ojos del Rey del Norte—, Jon Snow y yo tomaremos un paseo para discutir algunos asuntos en privado—terminé de decir una vez que decidí llevar un trago de vino directo a mis labios.

Missandei solamente fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, para después emprender camino hacia los establos y cumplir con mi petición.

—Creo que no he tenido el placer de presentarme ante usted oficialmente, Daenerys Targaryen—habló la voz de Lord Bealish provocando que apartará mis ojos de Jon Snow y los posará en él—Mi nombre es Lord Petyr Bealish, señor de los caballeros del Valle. —terminó de presentarse ante mí haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Le miré por un segundo antes de ser capaz de reaccionar ante su saludo y deposité mi copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—Sé perfectamente quien es usted, Lord Bealish—repliqué posando mis ojos sobre los suyos—, Sansa me ha contado mucho sobre usted, y especialmente, de su apoyo en la batalla que sostuvo el Rey del Norte contra Ramsay Bolton.

Lord Bealish me sostuvo la mirada por un instante y me mostró descaradamente sus dientes.

—Es bueno saberlo—dijo sin intenciones de borrar su sonrisa—Si me permite, no entiendo porque siendo acreedora del título de la madre de Dragones y, muchos más, por supuesto, y gobernante indiscutible de varias tierras del otro lado del océano, deja descuidado su puesto para conquistar poniente—continuó expresando sus dudas e inquietudes sobre mi posición—Sí yo fuera usted, no lo habría hecho. No sabe qué clase de personas hay ahí afuera tratando de tomar su puesto y creo que esta, sería una buena oportunidad—terminó de decir una vez que le dio un leve sorbo a su copa de vino.

Medité sus últimas palabras, sólo por unos leves segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía toda la razón. Aclaré mi garganta y me dispuse a resolver y disipar sus dudas e inquietudes.

—Pero lamentablemente, no soy usted—repliqué—Sin embargo déjeme aclarar todas sus dudas e inquietudes sobre mi liderazgo y decisiones—continué hablando sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos sobre su dirección—Mi único y principal propósito es simplemente liberar al pueblo de la dictadura y cruel régimen de un tirano, que por poseer el poder del trono de hierro, puede hacer lo que se le plazca—tomé una bocana de aire—, como derramar sangre inocente, solo con el único propósito de imponer su poder ante el pueblo—proseguí con mi pequeña explicación—En pocas palabras, lo único que necesito es un gobernante que comparta los mismos principios que yo deseo para la gente, que sea leal, pero sobre todo honesto y noble con las peticiones de nuestra gente—pausé por un momento para posar mis ojos en dirección a Jon Snow—y regresando a su última duda, no se preocupe por eso Lord Bealish, le aseguro que dejé al único hombre de confianza que forma parte de mi ejército a cargo de mis tierras, y le puedo asegurar que no me fallará—terminé de explicar mientras posaba nuevamente mis ojos en la dirección del señor de los caballeros del valle y elevaba una ceja en señal de satisfacción.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio absoluto ante mis últimas palabras. Lord Bealish por su parte aclaró su garganta y sonrió ampliamente,

—Imagino que ese hombre es muy íntimo para usted, como para dejarlo al frente de sus tierras—replicó sin intenciones de despejar sus ojos de mi dirección.

Le sostuve la mirada, sin embargo, no pude ser capaz de replicar ante su descarada insinuación, la cual de alguna manera resultó ser cierta, pero eso, era algo que no le iba a permitir descubrir.

—Me parece que se está perdiendo el punto principal de esta conversación—dijo Tyrion, saliendo a mí rescate.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el llamado de su voz y le agradecí a través de la expresión de mi rostro.

—No sé diga más—dije una vez que me levanté de mi lugar, seguida por todos los presentes—Si nos disculpan, el Rey del Norte y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que discutir—posé mis ojos sobre Jon, dándole a entender que era momento de retirarnos.

—Por supuesto—replicó una vez que extendió su mano en dirección a la salida del comedor para que le siguiera, lo cual hice inmediatamente sin dudarlo.

.

.

A pesar del frío que aún azotaban sobre las tierras de _Invernalia_ , y el norte, no fue un impedimento para que tomara un pequeño paseo en compañía de Jon Snow, una vez que terminamos nuestras discusiones sobre el ataque a Desembarco del rey y así poder despojar a Cersei Lannister del Trono de Hierro.

—Lamento mucho el incómodo momento con Lord Bealish—dijo Jon para captar mi atención.

Despegué mis ojos del camino para posarlos sobre el Rey del Norte.

—No te preocupes—repliqué sin dudarlo—Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de hombres, codiciosos y, sobre todo, deseosos de poder—continué sin intenciones de despegar mis ojos de Jon—Pero aun no entiendo porque está entre nuestros aliados.

Jon Snow me miró por un segundo.

—Porque Sansa me lo pidió— exclamó y posó sus ojos nuevamente hacia el camino—Él fue el único que ayudó a Sansa aquella vez que se le acusó de complicidad con Tyrion Lannister de envenenar y asesinar al Rey Joffrey.

—Y también fue él, quien precisamente, entregó a Sansa en bandeja de plata a los Bolton—repliqué en automático.

Pude ver como Jon detuvo el paso por un momento y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Eso también lo sé perfectamente—dijo volviendo a mi dirección—Pero Sansa me pidió que mantuviéramos a _meñique_ lo más cerca posible—terminó de disipar mi duda.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunté con cara de intriga.

Jon desvió sus ojos de mi dirección y reanudó su camino.

—Porque ella creer que es mejor mantener cerca al enemigo y así evitar ser traicionados, por sorpresa—respondió mientras adelantaba el paso por unos centímetros.

Medité por un momento sus últimas palabras y llegué a la conclusión de que Sansa era, sin duda, una mujer sabía y con experiencia. Aliente a mi caballo para que apretara el paso y pudiera posarme a la misma altura que Jon.

—Regresando al punto original de nuestro paseo—dije una vez que me posé a un lado de él—Insisto en que, Gusano gris y un grupo de mis hombres, sean quienes se infiltré en desembarco del rey para que identifiquen todas las debilidades y acceso al palacio y así poder atacar con ventaja—terminé de expresar mis deseos de cuidar por su seguridad.

—Entonces ¿Estás en total desacuerdo en que ataquemos en la noche de Coronación?—me preguntó directamente una vez que bloqueó mi camino en cuanto se posó sobre su caballo enfrente de mí.

—Creo que es conveniente, primeramente, que se identifiqué las debilidades que posee la fortaleza, el ejército y, obviamente, desembarco del rey—repliqué clavando mis ojos sobre los suyos—Además, esa noche habrá varios foráneos invitados a la coronación de Cersei Lannister y ese, es el mejor momento para infiltrar a mis hombres—terminé de decir mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

El Rey del Norte desvió por un momento sus ojos y soltó una leve carcajada.

—Mi prometida se preocupa por mi seguridad—dijo una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Por supuesto que sí—repliqué sin dudarlo dos veces—No voy arriesgarme a perder al único hombre, sincero, honesto, noble y bondadoso que existe sobre los siete malditos reinos de poniente—terminé de confesar sin prestar total atención a mis palabras.

Jon fue incapaz de reaccionar ante mis últimas palabras, sin embargo, encontró las fuerzas suficientes para replicar coherentemente.

—Fuertes declaraciones—soltó de golpe—No cabe duda que es usted, mi reina, muy directa y precisa en lo que desea—terminó de decir clavando sus penetrantes y profundos ojos negro en los míos esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Tragué un poco de saliva ante su intimidante sonrisa, y obviamente ante sus últimas palabras que no fui capaz de replicar inmediatamente.

—Y dime, Daenerys, tú sabes todo sobre mí—comenzó a hablar para hacerme reaccionar, consiguiéndolo—Sin embargo, me temo que yo no sé nada sobre ti—pausó por un momento sin intenciones de dejar libre mi camino— ¿No crees que es justo que lo sepa, ahora que vamos a ser marido y mujer?—me preguntó directamente.

Jon Snow tenía toda la razón. Durante las últimas semanas no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar sobre mi pasado y origen con él, y obviamente, tampoco estaba al tanto de mi trayectoria.

—Bien jugado—repliqué mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios—Y me parece justo.

—¿Continuamos?—exclamó una vez que se apartó de mi camino para que pudiéramos continuar con el paseo.

Después de unos minutos de continuar trotando por los terrenos del Norte, decidí en comenzar a hablar sobre mi pasado.

—Crecí al otro lado del mar, junto a mi hermano Viserys—comencé a hablar sobre mi pasado—, no tengo memoria alguna de mi padre Aerys II " _El Rey loco_ ", como todos lo conocían antes de ser apuñalado por Jaime Lanniester, y tampoco fui capaz de conocer a mi hermano mayor, Rhaegar—continué mi pequeño relato sobre mi árbol genealógico—, sin embargo, gracias a la protección y habilidades de supervivencia de mi hermano Viserys, fui capaz de llegar a donde estoy en este momento, pero él no fue lo suficientemente paciente para esperar y tomar el Trono en el momento que fuera adecuado—pausé por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire—Él fue quién arregló mi matrimonio con Khal Drogo, el líder de la tribu _Dothkaris._ Al principio fue difícil el hecho de intentar integrarme y ser parte de ellos, los cuales solamente se interesaba en satisfacer sus necesidades, luchar y saquear pueblos en señal de poder—solté un leve suspiro al recordar esos días—pero al final lo pude conseguir, pero mi hermano, no.

Posé mis ojos en dirección de Jon, sólo para descubrir que él también lo hacía y prestaba toda atención posible sobre mi relato.

—No fue capaz en seguir con vida, ya que una noche, presó de sus deseos y codicia en conseguir su ejército para conquistar poniente, se atrevió a amenazarme delante de Khal Drogo, pero su peor error fue el haber amenazado a su hijo, y eso, fue lo que terminó con su vida—tomé una bocanada de aire—Después de varios días, uno de los segundos de la tribu, se atrevió a desafiar a Drogo hiriéndolo gravemente. La herida no sanaba, al contrario, al trascurrir lo días, empeoraba.

—Fue en ese momento que recurriste a los dones de la bruja de la tribu—me interrumpió de golpe la afirmación de Jon.

Le miré por un segundo y asentí con la cabeza positivamente.

—Fue en ese justo momento donde perdí a las dos personas más valiosas de mi vida—repliqué desviando mis ojos de su dirección—Sin embargo, gracias a Jorah Mormont, fui capaz de sobrevivir durante mi largo viaje de conquistar y liberar pueblos y, con ello, logré conseguir el largo título que cae sobre mis hombros.

—¿Y dónde está ese tal Jorah Mormont?—preguntó Jon sin dudarlo.

—Tuve que desterrarlo de mi ejército y tierras, ya que descubrí que él era un enviado de Roberth Baratheon para asesinarnos a mí y a mi hermano—respondí inmediatamente— Ahora desconozco rotundamente sí todavía sigue vivo y en dónde se encuentra.

Jon detuvo el paso por un momento ante mis últimas palabras.

—No cabe duda que eres un claro ejemplo de supervivencia y persistencia—dijo tras mi espalda.

Me volví en mi lugar junto a mi caballo, sólo para tomarme con la amplia, pero tímida sonrisa de Jon.

—Claro, igual que tú—repliqué inmediatamente—El Rey que tuvo que dejar morir al niño para dejar nacer al hombre.

Pude visualizar como borro lentamente su tímida sonrisa para darle entrada a una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y le mostré mis dientes en señal de complicidad. Sin embargo, los truenos en el cielo nos indicaron que estaba a punto de llover sobre _invernalia._

—¿Pero qué demonios—comencé a quejarme una vez que escuché los truenos en el cielo, pero las gotas de lluvia me impidieron vilmente seguir quejándome.

—Así es en _Westeros_ , su majestad—replicó Jon mientras alentaba a su caballo a emprender caminó—Sígueme, más adelante hay un lugar que nos servirá de refugio mientras pasa la tormenta—me ordenó.

Le seguí el paso lo más rápido posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis ropas estaban empapadas. Una vez que llegamos, rápidamente Jon se desmontó de su caballo y me ayudó a bajar del mío. Y sin dudarlo, nos introdujimos en una pequeña cueva para protegernos de la lluvia.

—Estás temblando—dijo Jon mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—repliqué sin ser capaz de evitar el continuar temblando por culpa de la lluvia.

Pude observar como Jon removió su grueso abrigo negro de pelaje y lo pasaba inmediatamente encima de mi cabeza para cubrir mi cuerpo.

—¿Mejor?—me preguntó mientras sacudía los restos de gotas de lluvia de su abrigo negro.

Le miré por un segundo.

—Sí, Gracias—repliqué sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos de su penetrante mirada.

Fui testigo de cómo repentinamente posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

—Tienes restos de gotas de lluvia en tu rostro—dijo sin intenciones de apartar su mano de mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos por un instante para disfrutar del calor de su delicado contacto sobre mi mejilla, sólo para sentir después cómo posaba sus dedos sobre mi mentón. Abrí los ojos ante su movimiento y descubrí sus ojos sobre mis labios.

—Daenerys…yo… ¿Puedo?—dijo entre pausas una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo de 180 grados al escuchar su petición. Tragué un poco de saliva, pero accedí sin dudarlo.

—Sí—fue lo único que fui capaz de emitir antes de sentir los labios de Jon Snow sobre los míos.

Al principio el beso fue suave y delicado. Posé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sentí como él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, haciendo nuestro beso más íntimo, profundo y demandante. Una vez que nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, soltamos un profundo suspiro para moderar nuestra respiración y sonreímos en conjunto.

—Lo siento, ya no podía resistirme a sentir tus labios—confesó Jon mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Le mostré mis dientes en señal de haber disfrutado el momento.

—Sólo espero que una vez que estemos casados, no pidas mi permiso para besarme—le dije soltando una leve risita de nervios.

Jon me sostuvo la mirada por un instante, y sonrió ampliamente ante mi confesión.

—Ten por seguro que no lo haré—replicó sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa.

Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente.

—Al parecer estamos a salvo—dijo Jon de golpe mientras daba un leve vistazo —La lluvia ya se detuvo—terminó de decir una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos.

—¿Nos vamos?—le pregunté.

El Rey del Norte sonrió ampliamente y asistió con la cabeza afirmativamente ante mi última pregunta y emprendimos caminó nuevamente hacia _Invernalia._

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, mis queridas (os) lectores. Principalmente quiero agradecer sus _reviews, follows y favorites_ que me han llegado en los últimos días. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el primer beso íntimo y dulce que protagonizaron nuestro par favorito? (El primero de muchos). Espero y hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo que redacté con mucho amor para ustedes. Espero y sigan en sintonía con mi pequeño _fic_ , ya que les aseguró que comenzaremos con el romanticismo a todo lo que da y, obviamente, el drama. No se desesperen que el próximo capítulo les prometo que se llevarán una gran sorpresa, porque aparecerá un personaje, que hará todo lo posible para impedir la unió de nuestra parejita y es ahí, donde empezara el suspenso y drama.

Sí les gustó, no olviden dejar su _reviews_ : Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar _fics_ , leer sus comentarios. xoxo


	5. Capitulo 5

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 5**

Jon Snow

No había podido apartar de mi cabeza la escena del primer beso que protagonizamos Daenerys y yo dentro de la pequeña cueva. De alguna manera tenía que darle toda la razón a Sam, sobre el hecho que, desde que apareció Daenerys con sus Dragones, he sonreído más seguido ante su presencia. Y me es imposible el no hacerlo, ya que ella ha despertado en mí algo que creí que había enterrado junto con Ygritte.

—Mi rey—habló la voz de Ser Davos para sacarme de mis pensamientos

Le miré por un segundo sin intenciones de borrar mi amplia sonrisa de mis labios.

—¿Si?

Todos los presentes me mostraron su expresión de confusión sobre su rostro por el momento, y sobre todo, por mi falta de interés en el asunto.

—Se hará lo que usted ha ordenado—dijo Tyrion para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito. —Se mandará primero a Gusano Gris con un par de hombres la noche de coronación—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir—, y así poder identificar los puntos débiles de Desembarco del rey.

—Perfecto—dije, y posé una de mis manos bajo mi mentón, meditando.

—Señor, le recuerdo que esto no se puede prolongar por mucho tiempo más—dijo Ser Davos, y me miró fijamente—, no podemos permitir que Cersei Lanniester obtenga más poder y aliados para defender su corona.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo.

—Tiene toda la razón, Ser Davos—repliqué una vez que solté un leve, pero profundo suspiro—Pero le aseguró que este movimiento es con el único propósito de identificar todos sus puntos débiles y atacar con ventaja—posé mis ojos sobre Tyrion Lanniester— ¿No es así, Tyrion?

—Por supuesto que sí, su alteza—respondió sin titubear—, también para evitar el perder la vida de nuestros hombres, es inevitable, lo sé—pausó por un segundo—, pero pretendemos que sea una mínima cantidad.

Quedamos en silencio por un segundo, pero no duró por mucho, ya que, la presencia de Sansa irrumpió en la habitación de reuniones.

—Lamento interrumpir, Jon—dijo Sansa, una vez que cerró la puerta tras su espalda—, pero se trata de Daenerys.

Al escuchar su última palabra fue inevitable que no saltará de mi lugar para emprender camino hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa, Sansa? ¿Daenerys está bien?—le pregunté en cuanto me detuve delante de ella y le miré directamente a los ojos.

Sansa tardó unos segundos en contestar a mis preguntas.

—Respóndeme, Sansa—le demandé, presó de la desesperación ante su falta de reacción.

—Es lo que no sabemos—respondió entre pausas—La fiebre no le ha bajado desde esta mañana—agregó y apartó la mirada por un segundo.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras no lo dudé dos veces, y esquivé su persona para dirigirme a paso largo hacia la habitación de Daenerys sin intenciones de permitir que alguien me lo impidiera. Sólo pude ver de soslayo que Sansa me siguió el paso.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó a pasar esto?—pregunté mientras caminaba apresurado por el largo corredor que me permitiría llegar a la habitación de la madre de Dragones.

—No lo sabemos—respondió Sansa en automático—Recuerda que Daenerys se estuvo quejando del frío… tal vez su cuerpo no lo soportó por mucho y cayó enferma—terminó de responder en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de la habitación dónde se encontraba mi reina.

—Jon—dijo Sansa y le miré por un segundo—Te prometo que hemos estados haciendo lo posible para que Daenerys se recuperé lo más pronto.

—No tengo duda de ello—repliqué y posé nuevamente mis ojos en la puerta.

Sansa se adelantó y abrió la puerta por mí dejándome introducirme en la habitación justo detrás de ella. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, fue inevitable el no posar rápidamente mis ojos sobre la dirección adónde se encontraba Daenerys e inmediatamente caminé hacia su dirección y me posé a un lado de ella.

—Daenerys—dije en cuanto me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y tomé una de sus manos entre la mías.

Apenas y fue capaz de reaccionar ante mi pequeño contacto, ya que, se encontraba dentro de un sueño profundo, consecuencia de que la fiebre había disminuido un poco. También pude notar que se le dificultaba el respirar.

—La fiebre ha disminuido un poco, su majestad—habló la voz de Missandei para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Volví nuevamente mis ojos hacia Daenerys y posé una de mis manos sobre su frente, y efectivamente, comprobé que la fiebre había disminuido, tal y como Missandei lo había dicho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duré en este estado?—pregunté, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva.

—Me temo que eso es algo que no puedo asegurar—respondió, y bajó la mirada por un segundo—, ya que jamás había visto a mi reina en un estado tan crítico como este, es más, jamás había caído enferma en los último meses.

Solté un leve suspiro y posé mis ojos en la dama de compañía de mi futura esposa.

—Déjanos solos. Yo cuidaré de ella hasta que se recuperé—le dije, y volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia Daenerys.

—¿Estás seguro, Jon?—preguntó Sansa a mis espaldas.

—Lo estoy—respondí en automático.

Sansa posó sus ojos sobre Missandei y le sugirió que se retirarán del lugar, a lo cual ella obedeció sin reproche alguno.

—Estaremos afuera… por si necesitas algo—dijo Sansa mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro en señal de empatía por el momento.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que mi hermana y Missandei abandonarán la habitación por completo, dejándonos solos.

Tragué un poco de saliva y volví a posar mis ojos en la delicada mano de Daenerys, la cual aún sostenía entre la mía e hice más fuerte el agarre para después posar mis ojos sobre sus finos labios sin dejar de acariciar su hermoso cabello.

—Por favor, recupérate—le dije, y solté una leve risita de nervios—, te lo suplico, no quiero perderte… no a ti.

.

.

" _No quiero perderte…no a ti"_

 _Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Jon Snow, estaba segura que era su voz, pude reconocerla a lo lejos, como si fuera un eco, el cual desaparecía en lo más profundo de una cueva oscura. No había sido capaz de despertar de mi profundo sueño desde la noche anterior, gracias a la fiebre que invadió mi cuerpo por culpa de las altas temperaturas que azotaban las tierras del norte en Poniente. Al contrarío, con forme avanzaba la fiebre aumentaban mis ganas de seguir el camino que estaba delante de mí. Si daba unos pasos más e ignoraba el llamado de la voz de Jon, me temía que ya no sería capaz de dar la vuelta atrás y regresar a él. Sin embargo, había algo que me lo impedía en ese momento, había algo a lo tenía que ponerle fin, si deseaba estar completamente con Jon Snow._

 _Posé mis ojos sobre el caminó y pude ver a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, muy familiar para mí. Sin dudarlo dos veces, caminé hacia la dirección adónde se encontraba y me detuve de golpe al reconocer el lugar, era el lugar donde vivía con Khal Drogo. Dudé por un segundo en entrar, pero tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, y si los dioses me estaban dando esa oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar. Entré lentamente, observé por un momento el lugar y me topé con la silueta de Khal Drogo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a mi hijo entre sus brazos, esperando por mí._

— _Luna de mi vida—dijo, y sonrió ampliamente._

 _Pude sentir cómo una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla al escuchar esas palabras, nuevamente. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección y me senté a su lado sin despegar mis ojos de la silueta de nuestro pequeño hijo. Posé mis ojos nuevamente sobre los suyos y le sonreí ampliamente._

— _Sí viniste—me dijo, y posó una de sus rudas manos sobre una de mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas—Esta vez sí vas a quedarte con nosotros._

 _Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, recordé inmediatamente que me encontraba en medio de una sueño, ellos eran una ilusión, nada a mi alrededor lo era, ni Khal Drogo, ni mi hijo, nada._

— _Lo siento mucho—repliqué, y posé mi frente sobre la suya, mirándolo fijamente—, pero nada de esto es real… ustedes jamás volverán—agregué a punto de llorar—, y necesito continuar mi camino—terminé de decir en cuanto me separé de su contacto para dar la medía vuelta, decidida a dejarlos atrás y poder continuar con mi camino sin intenciones de mirar atrás._

— _¿Por fin alguien más espera por ti?—preguntó tras mi espalda provocando que detuviera mi paso al instante._

 _Me volví en mi lugar y le miré directamente a los ojos._

— _Sí—respondí en automático—Por fin…. he encontrado una razón para seguir adelante._

 _Khal Drogo soltó una leve risita y me sostuvo la mirada._

— _Entonces te veremos del otro lado—dijo, y le dio un leve vistazo a nuestro hijo—, cuando sea el momento—agregó una vez que posó nuevamente sus ojos hacia mi dirección._

" _No quiero perderte"_

 _Se escuchó la voz de Jon a lo lejos, de nuevo._

— _Tienes que ir—soltó Khal—Ve—me ordenó._

 _Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo, y no dudé ni por un instante en seguir su orden, así que me volví en mi lugar y seguí mi camino, sin mirar atrás._

Abrí mis ojos y boca lo más grande posible para tomar una bocanada de aire y poder respirar de nuevo, traté de moderar mi respiración, y lo conseguí. Pero mi bienvenida fue mucho más placentera en cuanto me topé con los ojos negros de Jon sobre lo míos, y más, el descubrir su hermosa sonrisa.

—Volviste—dijo, y depositó un delicado beso sobre mi frente.

Le miré por un segundo sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, solamente le mostré una amplia sonrisa de felicidad ante sus palabras.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—me preguntó.

—Feliz—respondí en automático—Por ser tú la primera persona que esperaba ver.

El Rey del Norte me mostró sus dientes gracias a mi inesperada respuesta.

—No sabes cómo me alegro el tener de vuelta—dijo, y beso una de mis manos—, no me lo perdonaría… sí te pierdo a ti también.

Bajé por un segundo la mirada, pero no duró mucho, ya que, volví a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos y le sonreí ampliamente.

—No es que sea una arruina momentos—dije, y amplié mucho más mi sonrisa—, pero necesito tomar un baño ¿Podrías hacer pasar a Missandei?

Jon me miró por un segundo e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Pues déjame decirte que lo eres, Daenerys Targaryen, una muy mala, por cierto—replicó, y me mostró sus dientes—, pero tus deseos son ordenes, mi reina.

De un sólo movimiento se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes depositar un tierno y leve beso sobre mis labios para cumplir mi petición.

.

.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba delante de mí, cepillé mi largo cabello y recordé el sueño que tuve hace un par de horas atrás. Por fin pude cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida para poder continuar adelante. Por mí y sobre todo, por Jon Snow, el hombre por el cual decidí seguir adelante.

—Me alegra mucho tenerla de vuelta, su majestad—dijo Tyrion, y le dio un leve sorbo a su copa de vino.

Le miré a través del espejo y le mostré una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice—repliqué mientras me volvía en mi lugar para verle directamente.

—Era de esperarse—dijo, y elevó su copa de vino en señal de haber comprendido perfectamente mis palabras.

—Y dime, ¿Qué noticias me tienes sobre el ataque a Desembarco del rey?—le pregunté.

—Cómo usted lo ordenó, ahora mismo Gusano Gris y unos hombres se encuentran infiltrados en la ceremonia de coronación de Cersei—respondió sin duda alguna—En cuanto regresen no dudaremos en planear una buena estrategia para atacar.

Elevé una de mis cejas en señal de satisfacción.

—Perfecto—fue lo único que salió de mis labios una vez que me levanté de mi lugar.

—Perdone la interrupción, mi reina—habló la voz de Missandei desde la puerta de mi habitación—, pero el Rey del Norte solicita su presencia en su habitación.

Volví mis ojos a la dirección de Tyrion y le mostré un la leve risita. Tyrion por su parte elevó una ceja en señal de asombro y extendió sus abrazos en mi presencia.

Aclaré mi garanta ante su última acción y elevé el mentón en señal de total seguridad.

—Está bien—dije, y emprendí camino hacia la salida de mi habitación.

Conforme avanzaba mi camino a paso largo, era inevitable el sentirme algo nerviosa e intrigada a la vez, ya que, jamás habría imaginado que Jon Snow, el honorable y respetuoso Rey del Norte solicitará mi presencia en su habitación. Pero todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto me percaté de que me encontraba justamente en la puerta de la habitación de Jon Snow.

—Su majestad—dijo Missandei esperando mi confirmación para continuar.

Le miré por un segundo y tardé un momento en reaccionar, que solamente fui capaz de asentir con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza en señal de afirmación. Misssandei abrió la puerta y me dejó introducirme en le habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, eché un leve vistazo a la habitación del Rey del Norte, sólo para toparme con su silueta esperando por mi presencia detrás de una pequeña mesa junto a la única ventana que se podía observar en su habitación.

— _Milady_ —dijo, y se levantó de su lugar para caminar a mi dirección.

—Milord—repliqué inmediatamente e incliné levemente mi cuerpo en señal de respecto. —¿Qué es todo esto?—le pregunté, una vez que me enderecé ante su presencia.

—Es sólo una pequeña cena—respondió justo cuando extendió una de sus manos hacia mi dirección—En privado—agregó mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Posé mis ojos sobre su mano extendida por un segundo y volví mis ojos hacia su rostro para sonreí ampliamente; y sin dudarlo dos veces, acepté su mano permitiéndole que me guiará hacia una de las sillas.

—Gracias—dije, una vez que tomé asiento justamente enfrente del lugar en el cual se sentó el Rey del Norte.

—¿Comenzamos?—me preguntó mientras señalaba mi platillo con uno de sus cubiertos.

—¿Por qué no?—le respondí, y le mostré mis dientes en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo.

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras intercambiábamos una que otra graciosa anécdota sobre nuestra infancia.

—¡Hey! Es enserio lo que te digo—dije tratando de moderar mi risa—, te aseguro que en estos momentos me arrepiento mucho por no haber creído en las palabras de mi hermano sobre la existencia de los Dragones.

Jon se unió a mi pequeña risa y recargo su nuca sobre el respaldo de su silla para llevarse un pequeño trago de vino a sus labios.

—Quién lo diría—depositó su copa de vino sobre la mesa—, yo tampoco creía en el hecho de que alguien podría regresar de la muerte—dijo, y posó una de sus manos sobre su mentón—y heme aquí—agregó mientras me mostraba su hermosa, pero tímida sonrisa.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y le di un leve trago a mi copa de vino.

—Jon—dije, y deposité la copa de vino sobre la mesa—Debo pregunta ¿A quién más perdiste?—le pregunté, una vez que me atreví a clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos—Inconscientemente pude escucharte decir que a mí tampoco me querías perder.

Pude visualizar como las facciones en su rostro se suavizaron para darte entrada a una sombría expresión por mi inesperada pregunta.

—Cuándo estuve en servicio en la Guardia de la Noche—comenzó a responder sin intenciones de posar sus ojos sobre los míos—, unos hermanos y yo decidimos explorar más allá del muro, pero jamás imaginamos que estábamos cabalgando justamente a la boca del lobo—pausó por un momento para aclarar su garganta—, caímos en una emboscada armada por los Salvajes y me tomaron como su rehén

—¿Cómo lograste escapar?—pregunté.

—Hice lo que pude para sobrevivir, me gané su confianza—respondió inmediatamente—fue ahí donde conocí a Ygritte—por fin se atrevió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos—, y nos enamoramos, sin embargo, yo tenía que regresar al muro y cumplir con mis deberes, así que tuve que dejarla atrás—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—tanto ella como su gente lograron a travesar el muro y atacaron a todos los hermanos que se encontraban en ese momento, pero fue imposible el protegerla… uno de ellos clavó una fecha directo a su corazón.

Bajé la mirada por un segundo.

—Lo siento mucho—dije, y solté un leve suspiro—ambos hemos perdido a las primeras personas que amamos en nuestra vida.

Quedamos en silencio por un segundo hasta que la voz de Jon se hizo presente.

—Creí que había enterrado ese sentimiento junto con ella—soltó de golpe, y provocó que posará mis ojos sobre los suyos—, hasta que apareciste tú, Daenerys Targaryen, en _Invernalia_ solicitando una alianza—se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia mi dirección para recargar su cuerpo sobre la mesa e inclinarse a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mis labios—, pero hoy pude comprobar lo equivocado que estaba.

Y repentinamente, pude sentir sus finos labios sobre los míos. Sentí una de sus manos sobre una de mis mejillas y fue inevitable el querer sentir más que sus labios, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Separé mis labios de un brusco movimiento y le vi directamente a los ojos, sólo para comprobar que él también lo hacía.

—Ya no puedo esperar más—dije una vez que rosé las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus labios—hazme tuya Jon Snow—agregué en cuanto volví a unir mis labios con los suyos.

—Qué bueno que lo deseas—dijo una vez que rompió el beso por un segundo—, porque yo también lo quiero—agregó en cuanto volvió a unir sus labios con los míos.

Me tomó por la cintura y ordenó que me levantara de mi lugar para que pudiera guiar mi camino hacia la cama sin intenciones de romper el beso. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, tuve que atreverme a romper el beso para verle directamente a los ojos, Jon obedeció sin reproche alguno y clavó directamente sus ojos negros en los míos. Me senté sobre la cama y le miré desde abajo y pude comprobar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, de su cuerpo, su amabilidad, pero… sobre todo, de su honestidad. Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté lentamente de mi lugar y comencé a despojar al Rey del Norte de su vestimenta. Primero de su camisa, y fue inevitable el no poder admirar el marcado abdomen que poseía. Uní nuevamente mis labios con los suyos y estaba dispuesta a seguir con sus pantalones, pero Jon rompió nuestro beso y de un sólo movimiento me dio la vuelta para quedar tras mi espalda.

—Eres una tentación—me dijo al oído.

Solté un leve gemido de placer al sentir como apartó mi cabello para poder posar sus labios sobre mi cuello y descender por su longitud hasta llegar a mí hombro desnudo. De un sólo movimiento me despojó de mi vestido, quedando completamente desnuda ante su presencia. Me ordenó dar la media vuelta y me miró de arriba hacia abajo. No sabía porque, pero intenté cubrir mi cuerpo ante su mirada, pero me lo impidió, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas y les depositó un leve beso. No pude resistirme más a sus caricias, y caí rendida a sus pies. Volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y al mismo tiempo sentí como su cuerpo aprisionó el mío encima de la cama. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos e hice más intenso y profundo nuestro beso y por fin me deshice de la única prenda que estorbaba en nuestro íntimo encuentro, sus pantalones.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—me preguntó una vez que despegó sus labios para verme directamente.

Le sostuve la mirada por un momento y solamente puede asentir con la cabeza de forma positiva mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa de complicidad en el momento y volví a unir nuevamente mis labios a los de él para reafírmale que estaba totalmente segura. Jon bruscamente solicitó posicionarse entre mis piernas, a lo cual accedí sin reproche alguno, al contrarío, deje que su duro miembro rosara mi entrepierna sin vacilar. Fue en ese momento que tomó mis muñecas y las posó a la altura de mi cabeza para comenzar a deslizar lentamente su miembro dentro de mí. Solté un leve gemido de placer al poder sentirlo finalmente dentro de mí, al principio sus movimientos fueron lentos y delicados, pero conforme sincronizaba mis movimientos de caderas con los suyos pude escuchar como soltó un leve gemido de placer, desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lo cual me indicó que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sin embargo, me atreví a tomar el control de nuestro intimo encuentro y me posicioné encima de él. Le miré desde arriba y le mostré mis dientes sin dejar de mover mis caderas. Solamente pude sentir como aprisionó mi cintura entre sus manos y ayudó a aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Tanto que solté un gemido de placer por sus efusivas embestidas en mi interior y volvió a tomar el control de nuestro encuentro.

—Bien jugado—dije en medio de nuestro placentero encuentro.

Jon solamente se atrevió a mostrarme sus dientes y continuó moviendo sus caderas, soltó un ronco gemido de placer y ocultó su rostro entre mi cuello para dejar que sus gemidos se convirtieran en puro placer provocando que mordiera mi labio inferior gracias al placer que estaba sintiendo con sus movimientos de caderas en ese momento, que no tardamos en llegar al clímax de nuestro intimo encuentro. Lo único que fuimos capaz de escuchar dentro de la habitación en ese preciso momento eran nuestras agitadas respiraciones tratando de recuperar sintonía. De un momento a otro nuestras miradas hicieron contacto nuevamente y sonreímos en complicidad total por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en la habitación del Rey del Norte.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

Abrí mis ojos en medio de la noche y me topé con el rostro de Daenerys mientras dormía profundamente a mi lado. No podía negar lo hermosa que se miraba en esa posición, tan tranquila y delicada. Sonreí para mí mismo y me lleve una de mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar un leve sonido de satisfacción por el tener a la madre de dragones en mi cama. Y pretendía que así continuará. Solté un leve suspiro y me volví en mi lugar para posar mis ojos hacia el techo y tratar de reconciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero el sonido de la puerta me lo impidió vilmente. Me levanté de mi lugar, me puse la ropa nuevamente como pude y acudí rápidamente ante el llamado.

—Lo siento mucho, Milord—dijo Ser Davos en cuanto salí al pasillo—, pero interceptamos a individuo que trató de introducirse a _Invernalia_ sin autorización.

Le miré por un segundo.

—¿Todo bien, Jon?—habló la voz de Daenerys tras mi espalda.

Fue inevitable notar la expresión de asombro y, a la vez, de incomodidad de Ser Davos al notar la presencia de la chica en mi habitación.

—Lo siento mucho su majestad—dijo Ser Davos e hizo una pequeña reverencia—, pero el individuo alega ser conocido de la madre de dragones y solicita hablar con ella—terminó de decir en cuanto enderezó nuevamente su cuerpo.

Daenerys salió definidamente de mi habitación con cara de total confusión.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?—preguntó y me miró por un segundo.

—En la sala principal, su majestad—respondió Ser Davos—Sígame—agregó una vez que se giró en su lugar para emprender camino junto a la madre de dragones.

No tuve otro remedio que seguirles el paso y averiguar de quién se trataba.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 6**

Caminaba a paso largo junto a Ser Davos y Jon Snow hacía la sala principal de _Invernalia_. No podía negar el hecho de que me encontraba muy intrigada en conocer la identidad del individuo que se atrevió a irrumpir en las tierras del norte sin permiso alguno. Me detuve por uno momento y respiré profundo para tratar de recobrar mi seguridad. Una vez que me atreví a soltarlo lentamente de mi sistema, eché mis hombros hacia atrás, levanté la barbilla, abrí la puerta y descubrí finalmente la identidad del individuo. Era Daario Naharis.

Le miré fijamente sin intenciones de dejarle ver lo sorprendida y furiosa que estaba al mismo tiempo gracias a su inesperada presencia en _Invernalia._ Solamente fui capaz de apretar los labios para poder reprimir un leve gemido de asombro. Pero no pude sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que, sin el control total de mis emociones me atreví a emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—le pregunté, una vez que mis ojos se clavaron directamente en su persona.

—Te lo dije—habló Tyrion y señaló con su dedo al mercenario—Te advertí que no estaría nada contenta con tu presencia en Poniente—y extendió sus manos en señal de empatía.

Daario posó sus ojos fijamente en los míos por un segundo antes de atreverse a hablar para justificar su presencia en el norte.

—Ha pasado algo terrible, mi reina—me dijo y dio un paso hacia delante—Los hijos de la arpía se apoderaron nuevamente de sus tierras y eliminaron a los pocos hombres que dejó a mi cargo—pausó por un momento y bajó la mirada por un micro segundo antes de continuar con su relato—, apenas fui capaz de sobrevivir, escapar y venir inmediatamente para informarle.

Tyrion guardó silencio total al concluir su relato. Por mi parte, entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo, bajé la mirada para meditar la información que acababa de recibir por parte de unos de mis hombres y volví a verle nuevamente.

—¿Cómo fue ese posible?

—Me imaginó que tenían más aliados en contra de su reinado—dijo Tyrion, y posé mis ojos ante su llamado—, y su ausencia fue la oportunidad perfecta para reclutarlos, atacar y recuperar nuevamente lo que fue liberado.

Inhalé un poco de aire, lo sostuve por un segundo y lo dejé libre, no sin antes posar mis ojos en Daario.

—Deposité toda mi confianza en ti—dije, y bajé la mirada—Sin embargo, me has defraudado.

Daario no fue capaz de replicar ante mis últimas palabras, ya que, me atreví a hablar nuevamente.

—Pero eso es algo que resolveremos en otro momento—le miré fijamente—Actualmente, lo más impórtate es despojar a Cersei Lannister del trono de hierro y liberar a los siete reinos de su mandato.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, su majestad—dijo Tyrion, y entrelazo sus manos y las deposito atrás de su espalda baja.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y asentí con mi cabeza en forma positiva. Sin embargo, la voz de Jon irrumpió en el momento tras mi espalda.

—¿Todo bien, Daenerys?

Me volví sobre mi lugar y me topé con los penetrantes ojos negros de Rey del Norte.

—Claro, no hay de qué preocuparse—respondí a su pregunta y le mostré una leve sonrisa.

Jon por su parte sonrió levemente para después borrar su encantadora sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia del mercenario. Entró totalmente en la habitación y se posó justamente a un lado de mi persona sin intenciones de despejar sus negros ojos de Daario.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?—le preguntó en tono neutro—¿Lo conoces?—se volvió en su lugar para preguntarme directamente.

—Es Daarion Naharis—respondí inmediatamente—Es el hombre que dejé a cargo del otro lado del mar—agregué y posé mis ojos sobre Daario, nuevamente.

—He venido a infórmale a mi reina que sus tierras fueron invadidas nuevamente por sus enemigos—habló Daario para captar nuevamente nuestra atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Jon Snow meditó por un segundo la información.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Jon—exclamé en voz alta—Una vez que haya tomado el Trono de Hierro volveré a recuperar mis tierras del otro lado del mar.

Jon suavizó las facciones de su rostro y se acercó a mí.

—De eso no tengo duda—y posó sus finos y largos dedos sobre mi mejilla—Tengo que partir al Muro mañana a primera hora ¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó, no sin antes darle un leve, pero intenso vistazo a Daario.

Le miré directamente a los ojos y le mostré mis dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rey del Norte—respondí, y solté una leve risita—Ve, te estaré esperando.

El Rey del Norte posó una de sus manos sobre mi cuello y depositó un leve, pero tierno beso sobre mi frente para después verme directamente a los ojos.

—Eso espero—replicó, y me mostró sus dientes—Entonces, te veré en mi regreso.

Y sin una palabra más de por medio, Jon esquivó mi presencia y emprendió camino hacia la salida de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejándonos nuevamente a Tyrion, Daario y a mí, solos en medio del enorme salón.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar tu confianza—habló Daario mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia mi dirección—Haré lo que me pidas, Daenerys.

Le miré nuevamente, pero no respondí ante sus últimas palabras.

—Creo que este es el momento en el cual me retiro de aquí—dijo Tyrion mientras hacia una mueca de asombro—, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar… si me disculpan—una vez que terminó su oración, salió del lugar dejándonos completamente solos.

La tensión en el ambiente me estaba ahogando, sin embargo, la voz de Daario captó mi atención.

—¿Así que siempre fue tu intención el cruzar los mares para poder casarte con cualquier hombre que se te cruzará por el camino?

Al escuchar su pregunta fue inevitable que mi sangré hirviera de coraje.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne—respondí, presa de mi rabia ante sus palabras—Te guste o no, aún sigo siendo tu reina y debes respetar mis decisiones.

—¿Acaso no significo nada para ti, el que te haya confesado que te amo?

—Creo que eso quedó muy claro la última vez que nos vimos, Daario—repliqué en automático.

—Te ofrecí mi espada, mi lealtad y corazón ¿Eso no es suficiente para la madre de Dragones?—me preguntó, y extendió sus manos en señal de fastidio.

Fue inevitable el sentirme pésimo al escuchar sus palabras. Y mucho más, al tener que recodarle que no lo amaba y que nunca lo haría.

—Por favor, no me obligues…—no pude terminar.

De un momento a otro, Daario se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi persona, tanto, que pude sentir su aliento y respiración sobre mis labios.

—¿Por qué?—posó sus manos sobre el costado de mis hombros.

Le miré fijamente por un segundo y respondí a su pregunta.

—Por qué no te amo… y nunca lo haré.

—Tengo que recordarte que gracias a mí… estás viva—replicó, sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos llenos de desprecio.

—Y también gracias a Jorah Mormont y a mis hombres—me defendí inmediatamente—Eso no significa que me tenga que entregar a ti.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—¿Crees que los hombres son los único que acceden a follar con el único propósito de satisfacer sus necesidades? —le pregunté, y elevé una de mis cejas en señal de curiosidad.

Daario bajó la mirada y me liberó de su agarre.

—Lo pasado es pasado, y tenemos que seguir adelante—me atreví a hablar nuevamente—Si en verdad quieres recuperar mi confianza, por favor, quédate a mi lado… como el mejor de mis hombres.

El mercenario levantó la mirada, inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

—Lo haré—replicó en automático—, pero no desistiré, te aseguro que volverás a hacer mía… sólo mía.

Elevé el mentón ante sus últimas palabras y le sostuve la mirada.

—Bien, pero déjame decirte que sólo perderás tu tiempo, por qué eso… jamás será posible.

Daario sonrió ampliamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Ordenaré que preparen una alcoba para que te des un baño caliente y puedas comer algo.

Una vez que terminé mi oración, me volví en mi lugar y caminé hacia la salida de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

.

.

Una vez que atravesé el enorme portón del comedor, me topé con la presencia de Sansa, Baelish y Daarion. La ausencia de Jon, Ser Davos y Sam, fueron evidentes en el desayuno. Me senté en mi lugar y posé una de las servilletas sobre mi regazo. Tyrion por su parte tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento, majestad—dijo Baelish sin tacto alguno—Pero es inevitable ignorar las nuevas caras que rondan por aquí—agregó mientras daba un leve vistazo a la dirección dónde se encontraba Daario.

Solté un leve suspiro y levanté mi barbilla en señal de total seguridad.

—No es para nada atrevido, Lord del Valle—repliqué en cuanto posé mis ojos sobre los suyos—, Daario Naharis es uno de mis hombres de confianza y lo mandé a traer del otro lado de mar para que nos apoyé en el ataque que tenemos planeado contra Desembarco del Rey—llevé un leve trago de mi copa directo a mis labios—, en resumido, está aquí en _Invernalia_ por mis órdenes ¿Tiene algún problema con ello, Petyr Baelish?

La tensión que mi pregunta sembró en _meñique_ fue inevitable ignorar. Solamente puede visualizar cómo su enojo se trasformó en una cínica y falsa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, su majestad—respondió Baelish sin intenciones de borrar su falsa sonrisa de empatía.

—Jon me informó que partiría al muro hoy a primera hora—habló Sansa para romper la tención del momento—¿Tiene alguna idea del cual fue el motivo de su viaje?

Por un segundo desvié mis desafiantes ojos de Petyr ante el llamado de la voz de Sansa Stark y suavicé la expresión de mi rostro antes de contestar. Sin embargo, la voz de una mujer irrumpió en el lugar sin previo aviso.

—Muerte.

Todos los presente, incluida yo, posamos nuestros ojos en dirección de dónde provino la voz, sólo para toparnos con la silueta de una mujer de cabello rojo, como el fuego.

—¿Perdón?—me atreví a preguntar, desconcertada por su confesión.

—Ese es el principal motivo por el cual la guardia de la noche solicita la ayuda y presencia de su ex Lord Comandante.

—Explícate, Melisandre—replicó Sansa Stark.

—¿Tú eres la persona que ayudó a Jon?—pregunté, tratando de omitir la parte en la cual, gracias a sus dones, Jon Snow regresó a la vida de entre los muertos.

—Así es, su majestad—respondió a mí pregunta.

—Por favor, siéntate con nosotros y explícanos que está pasando—le sugerí mientras señalaba una silla con mi mano.

—No quiero faltarle al respecto, su excelencia, pero no es mi deber decir lo que está pasando del otro lado del muro—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir y me miró directamente a los ojos—, además, no creo que lo que salga de mis labios lo vaya a creer, su majestad.

Fruncí mi ceño ante sus últimas palabras para después suavizar la expresión de mi rostro.

—Te aseguro que he visto muchas cosas que me parecían imposibles de creer—repliqué mientras le mostraba mis dientes—¿Ya notaste la presencia de mis tres Dragones?

Melisandre soltó una leve risita ante mi última palabra y por fin decidió tomar asiento.

—¿Y Bien?—volví a preguntar mientras esperaba su respuesta, impaciente.

La mujer de cabello de fuego guardo silencio por un segundo, tragó un poco de saliva para después comenzar a hablar.

—¿Cree que el despojar a Cersei Lannister del trono de hierro traerá paz a los siete reinos?—preguntó y posó sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Eso es el objetivo principal de nuestro ataque—respondí en automático, segura de mi misma.

Melisandre se detuvo por un segundo a meditar mis últimas palabras.

—Se equivoca—replicó inmediatamente—Existe un mal más allá del Muro—prosiguió, pero esta vez posó sus ojos sobre cada uno de los presentes—, el ejército de los muertos vivientes no es sólo una historia que las madres utilizan desesperadamente para obligar a sus hijos a ir a la cama—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre mi dirección—Ese mal que es alimentado por la sangre y la muerte debería ser la principal amenaza para Poniente y no el reinado y mandato de Cersei Lannister—Le sostuve la mirada, sin embargo, ella continuó con su relato—, así que le sugiero que deje de un lado sus diferencias por un momento y consiga a todos los aliados posibles para erradicar y combatir ese mal común que hay entre los seres vivos. Ya que si no lo hace… no quedará ni un pedazo de tierra con seres vivos a los cuales gobernar.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar justo en el momento en que Melisandre terminó de hablar. Tyrion se llevó una copa de vino a los labios, cómo costumbre suya, y Sansa quedó en absoluto silencio. Daario por su parte aclaro por un momento su garganta y decidió darle una pequeña mordida a su manzana para tratar de meditar la información.

—Esas son sólo estupideces—dijo Lord Baelish mientras soltaba una risita burlona en el momento—Cómo usted lo dijo, Melisandre, son sólo cuentos que nuestras madres utilizaban para mandarnos a la cama.

Le fulminé con la mirada, sin embargo, el muy cabrón me ignoró por completo.

—Y sí así lo cree milord—le miró directamente—¿Por qué está tan tenso?

Volví mis ojos en dirección de Baelish, y pude comprobar por mi misma que era verdad. Fue inevitable ignorar la tensión que desprendía su persona y presencia en ese momento.

—No quiero parecer incrédula e insensible ante sus suposiciones, Lady Melisandre—habló Sansa, captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la mía—, pero no creo nada de lo que dice hasta no verlo y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Melisandre le sostuvo la mirada y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—No desee lo que no podrá soportar ver, _Milady_ —replicó Melisandre, sin intenciones de borrar su amplia sonrisa.

Pude visualizar como Sansa quedó atónica ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la mujer de cabello de fuego para después desviar sus hermosos ojos azules de su dirección.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Lady Sansa—exclamó Tyrion ante los presentes—Hasta no ver, no creer—terminó de decir para después vaciar su copa de vino.

—Le aseguro que pronto lo averiguarán… si me disculpan—se levantó de su lugar y emprendió camino hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia.

No fui capaz de replicar ante su última acción, solamente pude asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

—Fuertes declaraciones—habló Tyrion, irónicamente para después posar sus ojos a mi dirección y agregar:—¿Mi reina?

No pude reaccionar ante el llamado por parte de mi mano derecha, ya que, una mujer entró e irrumpió sin previo aviso en medio de la enorme sala del comedor.

—Milady Sansa…—comenzó a hablar, desesperada y agitada a la vez—…es la niña Arya y el niño Bran.

Fue inevitable que Sansa saltará de su lugar inmediatamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de una de sus empleadas.

—Mary, tranquila… ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo?—dijo, una vez que se posó a un lado de la mujer.

—Sí, sé perfectamente que no es un sueño, señorita Sansa, son los niños Arya y Bran…. están afuera.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, Sansa emprendió camino a la salida del la sala del comedor y apretó el paso para corroborar lo que había salido de los labios de Mary. No tuvimos otra opción que seguirle el paso todos los presentes, incluido Daario.

.

.

—Es injusto, Arya. Esta vez me tocaba a mí el último pedazo de pan—dijo Meera mientras se sentaba sobre la nieve que cubría _Invernalia_ con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho en señal de puchero.

—¡Ay, eres toda una niña, Meera!—replicó Arya y soltó un leve sonido de fastidio.

—¡Dah! No seas boba, Arya, soy una niña—se defendió en automático, y le mostró su lengua.

—¡Claro que no! Ya eres toda una señorita—contraatacó Arya sin piedad alguna.

La chica de cabello rizado no fue capaz de replicar el atraque de Arya Stark, ya que, la voz de Bran se hizo presente.

—Tranquilas, chicas—intervino Bran para tratar de calmar los efusivos ánimos del momento—Les recomiendo que guarden sus energías e insultos para otro momento y lo concentren en lo que se avecina ¿Lo recuerdan?

Meere y Arya clavaron sus ojos sobre Bran y solamente pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

—Bran tiene razón. Lo siento—se disculpó Meera.

Arya por su parte le dedicó una leve, pero intensa mirada para después agregar:

—Acepto tus disculpas—replicó, y se volvió en su lugar.

—¡Uhm! no sé porque me esfuerzo—exclamó Meera y de un sólo movimiento se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a defenderse, pero la llegada de Sansa y los demás se lo impidieron vilmente.

—¿Arya? ¿Bran?—salió de los finos labios de su hermana mayor en cuanto detuvo su paso a unos pocos centímetro de distancia de su hermana y hermano menor.

Arya no fue capaz de reaccionar en el momento, sin embargo, Bran lo hizo por los dos.

—Lo hicimos, lo logramos después de tanto tiempo, Sansa—comenzó a hablar Bran mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa de alegría—El invierno está aquí, justo como padre no lo había advertido—terminó de decir y levantó su pulgar en señal de triunfo y éxito.

—Papá prometió que nos reuniríamos de nuevo en invierno, y aquí estamos—dijo Arya, para captar la atención de su hermana mayor.

Sansa tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar, pero lo hizo.

—Era su época favorita—replicó Sansa y le mostró sus dientes.

—¿Rickon?—preguntó Bran esperando respuesta positiva por parte de su hermana, sin embargo, Sansa sólo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Jon?—preguntó Arya.

Sansa trató de responder a su pregunta, pero Daenerys lo hizo por ella.

—Jon está bien, pero en este momento se encuentra en el Muro—respondió La madre de dragones.

Arya y Bran posaron sus ojos sobre Daenerys al escuchar su voz.

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Daenerys Targaryen—volvió a hablar.

—La madre de Dragones—reafirmó Bran.

—Así es, joven Stark—replicó Daenerys, y le dedicó una leve, pero amplia sonrisa.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que la voz de Arya se hizo presente, nuevamente.

—¿Y este gnomo que hace aquí?—preguntó Arya mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre Tyrion Lanniester.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Arya—se defendió Tyrion, y le mostró una cínica sonrisa.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas en los últimos años y tenemos mucho de qué hablar—intervino Sansa.

—Sansa tiene razón, por favor, no se queden aquí y pasen—apoyó Daenerys a la hermana menor de su futuro esposo—, después de todo, este es su hogar. ¿Daario podrías ayudar al joven stark, por favor?

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, el mercenario cumplió inmediatamente la petición de su reina y ayudó a Bran a entrar al castillo, seguido de Arya, Meera y todos los presentes.

.

.

—Muchas tenciones en un solo día—habló Tyrion, y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla—, entre su recuentro con Daario y el reencuentro de los hermanos Stark, no sé cuál es el más conmovedor—pausó por un momento para verme directamente a los ojos y reacomodarse en su lugar—¿Qué otro rencuentro sería tan sorprendente e inesperado, el del ejército de los muertos vivientes?

Le sostuve la mirada a través del reflejo del espejo y esbocé una leve, pero irónica sonrisa ante su último comentario.

—¿En verdad crees que es sólo un cuento de terror?—le pregunté.

Tyrion dudó por un segundo y se levantó de su lugar apara dirigirse a la mesa y servicié una copa de vino.

—Aún sostengo mi teoría, milady—respondió y le dio un leve trago a su copa de vino—Hasta no ver, no creer.

—Yo no dudaría ni por un segundo de las palabras de la mujer que trajo a Jon Snow de entre el mundo de los muertos—repliqué en automático.

—A mí defensa, Jon no es un muerto viviente tratando de acabar con cada ser vivo de la faz de la tierra—se defendió.

—Tal vez y es buena idea meditar y tener presente sus palabras—le dije, y me decidí a cepillar mi cabello.

Quedamos en silencio por un segundo, el cual se rompió en el momento en que Tyrion decidió hablar, nuevamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene planeado para Daario Naharis?—preguntó Tyrion mientras volvía a tomar asiento del otro lado de la habitación para después llevarse un trago de vino a sus labios.

Medité por un segundo la respuesta a su pregunta, dejé de cepillar mi cabello y me atreví a volverme en mí lugar para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Le ofrecí quedarse aquí y que formará parte de mi ejercito nuevamente—respondí y me levanté de mi lugar de un sólo movimiento—, sin embargo, no puedo negar que estoy un poco decepcionada de él—di unos cuantos pasos hacia la única ventana que adornaba mi habitación.

Tyrion esbozó una leve sonrisa para después soltar una irónica risita.

—No quiero que piense que lo estoy defendiendo—comenzó a replicar Tyrion—, pero déjeme decirle que lo que paso… fue una de las consecuencias de viajar a Poniente—me volví en mi lugar y le miré directamente—, así que me atrevo a sugerirle que le muestre un poco de compasión y le dé una segunda oportunidad.

Bajé la mirada por un segundo justo en el momento en que terminó su oración.

—De alguna forma, Daario le ha demostrado que es fiel a su nombre y corona—volvió a decir Tyrion antes de vaciar por completo su copa de vino de un sólo trago. —Además, cabe mencionar que sus habilidades de combate y su destreza con la espada serían de mucha ayuda a la hora de atacar Desembarco del Rey o para otras _cosas_ —terminó de decir poniéndole mucho énfasis a su última palabra.

Posé mis ojos nuevamente sobre él en cuanto emitió la última palabra de su oración. Asentí con mi cabeza y le mostré una leve sonrisa de mutuo acuerdo, para después volver mi vista hacia la enorme ventana de mi habitación y percatarme de la presencia de unos de mis Dragones volando lo más cerca sobre _Invernalia._

.

.

—¿Y dime, Sansa, como estás Bran y Arya?—le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su presencia.

—Bien. Ya se alimentaron, tomaron un baño caliente y están descansando un poco—respondió Sansa, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Le mostré mis dientes en señal de que estaba compartiendo su felicidad.

—No puedo esperar a que Jon se rencuentre con sus hermanos, en verdad lo voy a disfrutar mucho—le confesé, y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

Sansa apretó mi mano en señal de estar en total acuerdo con mi confesión y me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—También yo—dijo y bajó la mirada por un segundo.

—¿Pasa algo, Lady Sansa?—me atreví a preguntar, inmediatamente, en cuanto me percaté de su notable preocupación.

Sansa volvió sus ojos sobre los míos en cuanto reaccionó ante el llamado de mi voz.

—Me es inevitable el no pensar sobre el pequeño relato de terror que salió de los labios de Melisandre—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire—, ¿me preguntaba sí… tenía que preocuparme de ellos… me refiero a que sí es posible que sea real lo que dijo?

Medité por un segundo mi posible respuesta a su larga pregunta antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—repliqué segura de mi misma—te aseguró que Jon no permitirá que nada malo pasé, y te prometo que yo tampoco lo permitiré… confía en nosotros.

Y para agregarle seguridad a mi respuesta, le mostré nuevamente mis dientes.

—Lo sé… lo sé—replicó Sansa, amplió su sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar—Buenas noches, su majestad. Me retiro para que pueda tomar su baño—y sin dejarme reaccionar, se volvió en su lugar y salió de mi habitación.

.

.

 _Jon snow_

Mi más grande temor se hizo realidad, unos cuantos miembros del ejército de los muertos vivientes lograron a travesar el muro y derribar a unos cuantos de mis hermanos de la guardia de la noche. Ellos no estaban preparados para enfrentar a esos monstros, pero por más que cabalgue de prisa, había llegado demasiado tarde, lo único visible en ese momento era la sangre derramaba y el olor inevitable a muerte.

—Milord ¿Qué haremos con esta cosa?—preguntó Ser Davos para captar mi atención. —Un muerto viviente fue capturado vivo, por así decirlo, y encadenado.

Clavé mi mirada en Ser Davos en cuanto me percate del llamado de su voz.

—Lo llevaremos con nosotros, como prueba viviente de la existencia de ese monstruoso ejército—respondí en automático.

—¿Está seguro de ello? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono de asombro.

Volví mis ojos nuevamente a la horrible escena del crimen y tragué un poco de saliva.

—¿Usted lo está, Ser Davos?—Respondí con una pregunta, sin embargo, no fue capaz de responder a mi pregunta—Partiremos inmediatamente, no tenemos que perder más tiempo.

Ser Davos tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante mis últimas palabras, pero de un momento a otro, decidió cumplir mi petición y avisarles a los demás que ese preciso momento partiríamos de vuelta a _Invernalia._

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola! He vuelto, principalmente quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi evidente ausencia en el fandom, en verdad lo siento. Pero los proyectos finales, presentación de exámenes, trabajos finales de fin de curso, el trabajo, la escuela, la vida adulta y sus obligaciones, entre otras cosas más, me impidieron vilmente organizar mi tiempo para redactar y dedicarle tiempo, sin embargo, las vacaciones de verano llegaron y eso implica tener más tiempo libre para redactar y concluir mi fic. En fin, espero y haya disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, ya que les prometo que el siguiente será muy intenso. Y como siempre, agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 7**

El invierno era lo único que me recordaba que me encontraba de pie sobre las tierras del Norte, en _Invernalia_ , hogar de la casa Stark y, por supuesto, de Jon Snow, el Rey del Norte. Sin consentimiento alguno, mis labios se atrevieron a dibujar una sonrisa al recordar los penetrantes ojos negros y finos labios del Rey del Norte ¡Oh, Dios! En verdad tenía que reconocer y aceptar, nuevamente, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre. Eso era algo que no podía ocultar, ya que, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, mi corazón se detenía por unos microsegundos antes de reaccionar adecuadamente ante su presencia.

—¿Estás sufriendo con el invierno igual que yo?—solté un leve risita de ironía.

Drogón dejo libre un pequeño soplido de resignación al terminar mi pregunta, para después seguir en contacto con la palma de mi mano mientras lo acariciaba. Sonreí ampliamente ante el pequeño gesto por parte de unos de mis tres dragones y continué frotando la palma de mi mano contra su gruesa piel escamosa.

—En verdad no puedo creer que lo que mis ojos están presenciando—habló Arya Stark tras mi espalda.

Me volví en mi lugar al escuchar su peculiar tono de voz y le mostré mis dientes.

—Yo tampoco lo creí cuando los conocí por primera vez—repliqué ante sus últimas palabras sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, enserio. Es tan genial—exclamó, emocionada por el momento.

—¿Quieres acariciarlo?—le pregunté.

Arya me miró fijamente y dudo por un segundo antes de responder a mi pregunta.

—Te aseguro que te protegerte—volví a hablar y le ofrecí mi mano en señal de confianza.

—Está bien, pero si esa cosa me come la mano, tú serás la única responsable—me dijo, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, aceptó mi mano.

—Todo estará bien—le dije—confía en mí.

La hermana menor de Jon Snow me dedicó por un momento una de sus miradas y sonrió ampliamente al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente porqué Jon aceptó casarse contigo—dijo, y posó la palma de su mano sobre la gruesa piel de Drogón.

No fui capaz de replicar ante su último comentario, lo único decente que pude hacer, fue soltar una leve risita de nervios.

—¿Y bien?—le pregunté—¿Verdad que no es peligroso?

Arya Stark soltó un leve gemido de asombro al percatarse del inesperado movimiento por parte de Drogón.

—¡Por los siete reinos!—exclamó, extasiada por el momento—¡Es genial! ¿Y dónde están los otros dos?

Medité por un segundo su pregunta y le volví a mostrar mis dientes.

—Si no me equivoco, no deben de estar muy lejos de aquí—respondí a su pregunta y apreté mis labios antes de proseguir—Son un poco antisociales, así que lo más seguro es que los podrás ver volando al atardecer—y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Arya—Ya quiero que se oculte el sol.

Y dejo libre una pequeña risita de emoción. A pesar de todo lo que esa niña había pasado los últimos años de su vida, me parecía tan agradable y satisfactorio el poder presenciar su inocente sonrisa en medio de tiempos difíciles, que fue inevitable el no unirme a su risa, y la imité. Sin embargo, el pequeño momento de alegría, se trasformó en un pequeño gemido de susto al momento en que Drogón desprendió sus alas para emprender vuelo.

—Ya te acostumbraras—le confesé y volví a mostrar mis dientes.

Arya no emitió palabra alguna ante mi último comentario, ya que sus ojos se encontraban fijos a la entrada principal de _Invernalia_ , posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y fui capaz de detener el momento en que mi corazón quiso escapar de mi pecho al visualizar la silueta de Jon frente a nosotras.

—Es Jon… ¡Es Jon! —exclamó Arya, para hacerme regresar al momento.

La pequeña heredera de la Casa Stark corrió lo más rápido posible a la dirección dónde se encontraba su hermano mayor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó directo sobre sus brazos. Jon por su parte no pudo ocultar su expresión de total asombro sobre su rostro al percatarse de la silueta de Arya entre sus brazos.

—Papá prometió que nos reuniríamos en invierno…y aquí estoy—le dijo a Jon, sin intenciones de romper el emotivo abrazo de reencuentro.

Fui testigo de cómo Jon hizo más fuerte su abrazo para después soltar un leve suspiro de alivio al poder sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermana menor sobre él.

—Yo también… siempre lo he estado—fue lo único que salió de los labios del Rey del Norte justo en el momento que se atrevió a romper el abrazo y así poder ver fijamente a su hermana menor.

Arya le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de mostrarle sus dientes en señal de felicidad.

—Siempre lo he sabido—replicó y se apartó de él.

Jon le dedicó una de sus miradas y le mostró sus dientes. Fue inevitable el no percatarme de lo encantador que se miraba en ese estado de felicidad y lo imposible al mismo tiempo.

—Volviste—me atreví a interrumpir el pequeño reencuentro de los hermanos Stark.

Jon posó sus penetrantes ojos sobre mi dirección al escuchar mi voz.

—Te dije que lo haría—replicó, sin intenciones de borrar su tímida, pero hermosa sonrisa de sus labios.

Al terminar su última palabra, se enderezo sobre su lugar y reemplazó su expresión de felicidad por una expresión de total preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunté inmediatamente, una vez que me percate de su repentino cambio de expresión sobre su rostro.

El Rey del Norte solamente se limito asentir de forma positiva con su cabeza y se volvió en su lugar para darle una pequeña indicación a uno de sus hombres. Lo que mis ojos presenciaron era algo que no podía creer en el momento.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!—Salió de los labios de Arya Stark, alarmantemente.

—Es la prueba viviente del mal que acecha más allá del muro—habló la voz de Melissandre tras mi espalda para captar la atención de los presentes, consiguiéndolo con éxito—El mal en común para los siete reinos.

Era verdad, en ese preciso momento era inevitable el negar la existencia de esas criaturas que pretendieran erradicar toda vida humana que habitaba sobre los siete reinos.

—Tenías razón, Melissandre—dije, y me volví en mi lugar para verle directamente—Tendré que partir a Desembarco del Rey.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Daenerys?—preguntó Jon, intrigado por mis últimas palabras.

Me volví en mi lugar, solté un leve suspiro y le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de replicar a su pregunta.

—¿Podemos discutirlo mientras tomamos el desayuno?—respondí con otra pregunta.

El Rey del Norte me miró por un momento y accedió a mi petición justo en el mismo momento que le ordenó a uno de sus hombres llevar la prueba viviente de la existencia del ejército de los no muertos y lo pusiera bajo llave.

.

.

—Fueron testigo de la prueba que respalda la existencia del ejército de los no muertos—habló la voz del Rey del Norte en medio de la enorme habitación del comedor.

Todos los presentes, incluyéndome, guardaron silencio por un momento al escuchar las últimas palabras que se desprendieron de los finos labios del Rey del Norte.

—Una prueba que es casi imposible de aniquilar—expresó Lord Baelish ante los presentes—¿Cómo demonios podremos eliminar a un ejército entero?

—Consiguiendo todos los aliados posibles, Lord del Valle—replicó inmediatamente Tyrion Lannister ante su pregunta—Así de simple es—agregó, una vez que le dio un último sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Suena interesante, Tyrion Lannister, pero me temo que ese hermoso sueño queda en segundo término—pausó por un momento para posar sus desafiantes ojos sobre el Rey del norte—, justo en el momento que recordamos que se está a punto de empezar una batalla por el Trono de hierro.

Tyrion por su parte, sólo pudo extender sus brazos en señal de estar de acuerdo con las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del señor de los caballeros del Valle.

—No es por ser una pesimista en esto, Jon—la voz de Sansa Stark hizo presencia en la pequeña discusión—, pero _meñique_ tiene razón, creo que no habrá ninguna casa que crea en la existencia de este ejército, y mucho menos que quieran crear alianzas.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia justo en el momento en que una de las hermanas menores del Rey de Norte, Sansa Stark, terminó de emitir su última palabra.

—Entonces llevemos esa _cosa_ cómo prueba de su existencia—me atreví a romper el incómodo silencio del momento—Desafortunadamente, el ejército más grande y resistente que existe sobre los siete reinos le pertenece a Cersei Lannister—pausé por un momento antes de proseguir con mi posible solución y propuesta—Así que no hay otro remedio que ir en son de paz hacia Desembarco del Rey y solicitar una alianza con Cersei Lannister.

—Eso es suicido—exclamó Tyrion Lannister ante los presentes.

—Sí llevo esa _cosa_ ante Cersei Lannister, es posible que desista, aunque sea por un tiempo, en apoderarse de los siete reinos—me detuve por un segundo para mirar directamente a Jon, el cual se encontraba atento ante mis palabras—, y apunte su ejército hacia la verdadera amenaza.

—Es muy arriesgado, su majestad—habló la voz de Ser Davos para captar la atención de los presentes, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Permítame ser yo, el encargado de acudir ante Cersei Lannister y solicitar su alianza.

Posé mis ojos sobre Ser Davos y le dediqué una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por su ofrecimiento.

—Se lo agradezco, Ser Davos, en verdad—repliqué en automático—, pero creo que es momento de que esta batalla se negocie de mujer a mujer—terminé de decir, y posé nuevamente mis ojos sobre los de Jon Snow.

El Rey del Norte no fue capaz de replicar negativamente ante mi petición de ir personalmente en buscar de una alianza con el ejército que poseía nuestro principal enemigo, Cersei Lannister. Pude observar cómo de un sólo movimiento se levantó de su lugar sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos.

—¿Su majestad?—habló Ser Davos para captar su atención.

—Lo siento, esto es algo que tengo que discutir en privado con mi futura esposa… sí me disculpan—fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios, justo antes de emprender camino hacia la salida del enorme salón.

Observé como su silueta desapareció detrás del enorme portón, y no fue necesario meditarlo por un momento, ya que, entendí perfectamente que necesitaba de mi presencia en su habitación para discutir en privado mi petición de ir en busca de aliados.

—Ruego que también me disculpen—salió de mis labios en cuanto emprendí camino directo hacia la habitación de mi futuro esposo.

.

.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi espalda en cuanto puse un pie en la habitación del Rey del Norte. Eché un leve, pero rápido vistazo a su espacio personal, hasta que me topé con sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos. Fue inevitable el no sentirme un poco intimidada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así que deseas ir personalmente a Desembarco del Rey?—me preguntó, en cuanto enderezo su cuerpo para poder verme directamente a los ojos.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de replicar a su pregunta.

—Creo que, cómo futura reina, debería ser yo la que negocie con Cersei Lannister—respondí mientras enderezaba mi espalda y echaba mis hombros hacia atrás en señal de seguridad total.

—No permitiré que te pongas a merced de esa arpía—replicó, un poco molesto—, ya he vivido la experiencia de perder a la mujer que amaba en batalla—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—, y te aseguro que no estoy dispuesto a revivir ese momento…nunca más.

No fue capaz de replicar inmediatamente ante sus últimas palabras, ya que, no me esperaba ese tipo de confesión, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que tenía que demostrarle que era una mujer fuerte y con ambición de liberar los siete reinos del mandado de Cersei Lannister.

—Jon, por favor, ¿Cómo crees que he conquistado del otro lado del mar?—le pregunté, una vez que fui capaz de recobrar la cordura para replicar ante sus últimas palabras.

El Rey del Norte me sostuvo su penetrante mirada antes de replicar ante mi pregunta, sin embargo, puede percatarme de que primero lo medito por un segundo.

—No conquisté y liberé a toda esa gente con mi debilidad y mis encantos—volví a hablar para captar su atención—, lo hice con mi esfuerzo, habilidades para negociar y… es difícil para mí decir esto—pausé por un segundo para meditar las próximas palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mis labios—, pero fue necesario eliminar aquellos que sólo se interesaban por su propio bien y hacían el mal a los demás.

Jon aún sostenía su mirada sobre mi dirección, soltó un leve suspiro y se despego de su lugar para acercarse un poco más a mi persona.

—Es sólo que no quiero perderte—confesó, una vez que se posó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo—, pero confió totalmente en tus habilidades y encantos—me dijo, y posó su puño cerrado debajo de mi mentón para obligarme a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Le miré por un instante y dibujé una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Por favor, confía en mí—salió de mis labios, casi en tono de suplica.

Jon Snow me miró por un segundo antes de posar una de las palmas de sus manos sobre mi hombro y comenzar a deslizarla por su longitud hasta llegar a entrelazar su mano con la mía para después depositar un leve y delicado beso sobre el dorso sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

—Tanto, que te he entregado mi corazón sin reproche alguno—dijo, y me mostró sus dientes descaradamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. El contacto de su mano sobre mi piel provocó que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se estremeciera y temblara de deseo por tenerlo conmigo. Y una vez más, descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre: Jon Snow, el bastardo y Lobo Blanco, que, con su hermosa, pero tímida sonrisa, se atrevió a robarme el corazón desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Y yo lo he aceptado sin reproche alguno—le dije, y sin ser capaz de tomar el control de mis emociones y cuerpo, deposité mis labios sobre los suyos.

Jon no tardo en corresponder a mis labios, al contrario, inmediatamente aprisionó mis cintura entre sus brazos y me guió directamente hacía su cama. Una vez que llegamos, deslizó sus labios sobre mi cuello y comenzó a despojarme de mi vestido. El contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel desnuda me volvía loca, tanto que no era capaz de tomar el control total de mis acciones. Mordí mi labio inferior al volver a percatarme de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, los cuales seguían descendiendo lentamente por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a la altura de mi intimidad. Sentí como el Rey de Norte se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre mis muslos para obligarme a abrir mis piernas y así poder tener acceso directo a mi intimidad. Fue inevitable ahogar un leve gemido de placer que salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta gracias al contacto de sus labios sobre mis pliegues y de su lengua deslizándose de arriba abajo.

— ¡Oh, Jon Snow! Sabes lo que haces—exclamé, y me atreví a soltar una leve risita de complicidad por el momento.

Entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello y con mi mano libre, apreté las sabanas al sentir que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por el orgasmo que estaba a punto de liberarse gracias a sus movimientos y habilidades. Y cómo lo imaginé, una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a soltar un inevitable gemino de placer. Abrí mis ojos justo en el momento que recobré el control de mis acciones y cuerpo sólo para tomarme con la hermosa, pero tímida sonrisa que poseía el Rey del Norte.

—Eso, sólo es el principio _milady_ —me dijo mientras enderezaba su espalda para empezar a despojarse él mismo de su ropa.

Le miré fijamente, comenzó con su grueso saco de piel, luego con su camisa, hasta terminar con sus pantalones. Durante todo el hermoso proceso, no pude despegar mis ojos de su trabajado y tonificado cuerpo, sobre todo de su abdomen bien esculpido. Posé unos de mis dedos sobre mis labios y lo mordí lentamente para contener por un momento mis descontrolados deseos de lanzarme sobre él y hacerle el amor desesperadamente. Sin embargo, fui capaz de controlarme por un segundo y disfrutar del excitante momento. Enderecé mi cuerpo sobre la cama y le miré desde abajo. Posé las palmas de mis manos sobre su abdomen, y fui testigo de cómo cerró los ojos y echó su nuca hacia atrás para sentir y poder disfrutar de mi contacto. Volví a morder mi labio y me atreví a posar mis labios sobre él, directo en su abdomen, mientras utilizaba un poco mi lengua. Me atreví a deslizar mi lengua sobre todo su abdomen hasta llegar a la altura de su miembro, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo envolví con mi boca.

—¡Por los siete reinos!—exclamó el Rey del Norte al sentir su duro miembro dentro de mi boca.

Liberé su miembro y le volví a mirar desde abajo mientras dibujaba una satisfactoria sonrisa sobre mis labios. Jon por su parte me dedicó una de sus penetrantes miradas y posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabello. De un sólo movimiento me ayudó a apoyar mis manos y rodillas sobre la cama, solicitando poseerme en esa posición. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de reprochar, ya que inmediatamente lo sentí dentro de mí. Al principio fue tan repentino, que tarde unos leves segundos en reaccionar, hasta que pude hacerlo, y sentir como su miembro salía y entraba en mi interior, lentamente. El placer aumentaba poco a poco, conforme sus movimientos de caderas también lo hacían. Apreté los puños de mis manos y ahogué un leve gemido de placer, tanto que tuve que esconder mi cabeza entre las sabanas.

—¡Oh, Dios!—salió de mis labios en perfecta combinación con un leve gemido.

Solamente fui capaz de escuchar un leve, pero ronco sonido salir desde lo más profundo de la garganta del Rey del Norte, hasta dejar escapar un gemido de total placer al haber llegado al clímax de nuestro íntimo encuentro. Tardamos unos segundos en volver a recobrar el aliento, pero una vez que lo hicimos, no paramos de sonreír en complicidad.

.

.

—Cuando era pequeña, lo cuentos de hadas, como los dragones, me eran imposible de creer—confesé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Jon—, ahora creo que todo es posible—terminé de contar y solté una leve risita de nervios.

Jon dejo escapar una leve risita en señal de empatía en ese momento, mientras acariciaba mi largo cabello. Aún seguíamos desnudos sobre su cama.

—¿Me crearías si te dijera que yo tampoco creía en los muertos vivientes?—preguntó en perfecta combinación con una irónica risita.

Le miré por un segundo y quedamos en silencio por un momento, el cual no se pudo prolongar más de lo esperado, ya que, como si fuera un truco de magia, soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

—Le di órdenes a Ser Davos de acompañarte a Desembarco del Rey—dijo Jon, rompiendo el momento descaradamente.

Borré mi sonrisa de mis labios y le miré fijamente por un segundo antes de replicar ante sus últimas palabras.

—No es necesario, llevaré conmigo a Tyrion, Gusano Gris y Daario—repliqué, y le mostré mis dientes—, además de mis tres dragones y un buen grupo de inmaculados—agregué al momento.

—El mercenario—dijo, y desvió su mirada por un segundo antes de proseguir—¿Confías en él?—me preguntó de golpe, volviendo a posar sus ojos negros sobre los míos.

Dudé por unos segundos en responder ante su última pregunta, desvié mis ojos por un segundo y me levanté de mi lugar para darle la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo Daenerys?—volvió a preguntar, en cuanto enderezo su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Tardé unos leves segundos en replicar ante su inesperado movimiento.

—Jon… tengo que contarte algo—salió de mis labios justo en el momento que me volví en mi lugar para toparme con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—¿Ese imbécil se atrevió a hacerte algo? —me preguntó, dejándome notar un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

—No, claro que no—respondí inmediatamente sin dudarlo—, es sobre nuestro pasado—por fin pude dejarlo salir.

Jon por su parte no reaccionó ante mis últimas palabras. Al contrario, dejó que continuara con mi repentina confesión prestando total atención a mi relato.

—Daario y yo… fuimos amantes antes de llegar aquí—le confesé—, pero tengo que dejar en claro que eso es pasado, él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, sólo tenemos una relación de Reina-Soldado—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y atreverme a verle a los ojos—, antes de mi viaje a Westeros, él me confesó que me amaba y que haría lo posible porque yo lo aceptará.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Por supuesto que no—respondí en automático—, le dejé claro que no lo amaba y qué jamás lo haría.

El Rey del Norte desvió sus ojos de mi dirección por un segundo y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

—Te aseguro, Jon Snow, que lo que hubo entre Daario y yo, es pasado y jamás volverá—le dije, y posé una de mis manos sobre la suya.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de sus labios al volver a posar sus ojos sobre los míos.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté, confundida por agradecimiento.

—Por confiarme algo tan personal e importante a mí—respondió a mi pregunta, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Le miré por un segundo y le mostré mis dientes.

—Prefiero que seamos sinceros y que no haya secretos entre nosotros—le dije, sin intensiones de borrar mi sonrisa.

Jon sonrió ampliamente hasta mostrarme sus dientes.

—Por mi parte… estaba tan ocupado muerto, que te aseguro que no tuve la oportunidad de pensar en un amante—me dijo, mientras aún sonreía ampliamente.

Solté una leve carcajada por su último comentario y aventé mi cuerpo sobre la cama, sin parar de reír. Jon por su parte tardo unos leves segundos en reincorporarse a mi lado, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, no dudo ni por un segundo en depositar nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos.

.

.

 _ **Desembarco del Rey**_

—Su majestad, una mujer que se hace llamar la Madre de Dragones, solicita una audiencia con usted—habló la voz de Pycelle.

Cersei Lannister, la primera mujer en llegar al Trono de Hierro y que poseía el apellido Lannister, enderezo su espalda sobre el trono de hierro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Debe de tratarse de una broma, mi querido Pycelle—replicó Cersei Lannister mientras le daba un leve vistazo a su copa de vino antes de proseguir—, esa mujer sólo existe en los sueño húmedos de todos los pervertidos y deseosos de obtener el trono de hierro.

—Entonces me considero un orgulloso pervertido y sediento de obtener el trono de hierro—se escuchó la voz de Tyrion Lannister justo cuando atravesó el enorme portón de la sala del trono.

La gobernante de los siete reinos dirigió su mirada a la dirección de dónde se escuchó la voz tan peculiar, la cual conocía a la perfección y sonrió al descubrir al verdadero dueño.

—Creí que nunca diría esto, pero me alegra verte, mi desafortunado hermano—salió de los labios de Cersei en compañía de un ligero tono de desprecio, cómo era costumbre—Tenía la esperanza de que a estas alturas estuvieras muerto, pero no es así—soltó un leve suspiro de resignación al emitir su última palabra.

Tyrion detuvo su paso en cuanto terminó de salir la última palabra de los labios de su hermana, y le miró directamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No esperaba tan calurosa bienvenida—replicó Tyrion, sin intenciones de borrar su cínica sonrisa de sus labios—Por cierto, lindo corte de cabello.

Cersei Lannister le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y cambió la expresión de su rostro por una mueca de fastidio.

—Tienes agallas al volver a Desembarco del rey después de haber asesinado a mi hijo y a nuestro padre—soltó con desprecio, nuevamente.

—A mi defensa, tengo que declarar que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu bastardo—replicó Tyrion, sin despegar sus ojos de la dirección de su hermana—Sin embargo, la muerte de mi padre, sí… fue obra mía y no me arrepiento de ello—terminó de declarar aun sosteniendo su cínica sonrisa.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!—exclamó Cersei, a punto de levantarse de su trono con la única intensión de clavar sus uñas sobre el rostro de su hermano y matarlo con sus propias manos, sin embrago, el peso de la palma de la mano de Jaime se lo impidió por completo.

—Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, Cersei—la reina le miró por un segundo y desistió en su intento de asesinato—déjamelo a mí, una reina no tiene que ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de un bastardo como este—terminó de decir la mano derecha de la reina.

—Por lo que veo aún tienes a Jaime detrás de ti—comentó Tyrion para captar la atención de sus hermanos, consiguiéndolo con éxito. —Aunque no del modo que te gusta tenerlo.

—Basta de estupideces—espetó Jaime—¿A qué has venido?

Tyrion soltó un leve suspiro de resignación, ya que tal como lo recordaba, sus hermanos no habían cambiado en nada.

—Está bien, vengo en representación de la Madre de Dragones, Daenerys Targaryen—soltó Tyrion, sin previo aviso—En palabras cortas, ella solicita una alianza para combatir un mal en común que acecha a los siete reinos.

Fue inevitable que la carcajada de Cersei Lannister se hiciera presente en medio del enorme salón del trono de hierro.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó Cersei—El exilio te hizo delirar, hasta que te hizo creer que eres la mano derecha de la supuesta Madre de Dragones—pausó por un segundo para verle directamente—, No te creo nada, guardias, quítenlo de mi vista.

—Entonces ya no hay motivos para seguir ocultándome detrás de la puerta—se escuchó la voz de la Madre de Dragones, una vez que entró al salón del trono de hierro.

Todos los presentes del lugar, incluidos Cersei Lannister, dirigieron sus ojos a la dirección de dónde provino la voz.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú?—se atrevió a preguntar Cersei.

—Mi nombre es Daenerys Targaryen, Madre de Dragones, la única y verdadera dueña de esa corona y trono de hierro—replicó Daenerys mientras levantaba el mentón lo más alto posible.

—No estoy para bromas estúpidas, niñita—dijo Cersei, y con un sólo movimiento de su mano les indicó a sus hombres que rodearán el salón.

Sin embargo, los hombres de la Madre de Dragones se habían adelantado, y ya había rodeado el salón en cuanto los hombres de Cersei intentaron cumplir la petición de su reina.

—Basta de arrebatos, Cersei Lannister, y escucha lo que tengo que decir—habló Daenerys, para captar la atención de la reina.

Cersei por su parte no pudo ocultar la furiosa expresión de su rostro ante el inesperado movimiento por parte de los hombres de la Madre de Dragones.

—Vengo en son de paz, con él único propósito de solicitar tu apoyo para combatir al ejército de los muertos vivientes, los cuales amenazan con destruir toda vida humana sobre los siete reinos.

—Tú también, creí que el único desquiciado en esta sala era Tyrion, pero ya veo que no lo es—exclamó Cersei, en perfecta combinación con una carcajada—¿Ahora que más falta? ¿Lobos en vestido?

Daenerys aclaró su garganta antes de continuar hablando.

—Desearía que fuera una broma, Cersei, pero no lo es.

—Lo siento quería, pero aún sostengo mis principios, hasta ver…no creer—replicó la reina de los siete reinos.

—Sí te demostrará que en verdad existe esa clase de criaturas ¿Te unirías a nosotros?

Cersei Lannister quedo en silencio por un momento, meditando su posible respuesta

—Depende—respondió, y se atrevió a echar su espalda hacia atrás—¿Qué gano yo con aceptar una alianza? sí es que en verdad logras comprobar la existencia de esas criaturas.

—Tú vida—replicó la Madre de Dragones en automático.

—¿Perdón?

—Te perdonaríamos la vida y la de tu hermano—volvió a replicar Daenerys.

—¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo, estúpida?—espetó Cersei, con rabia.

—Por supuesto ¿Y tú?—le preguntó mientras elevaba una de sus cejas en señal de curiosidad—Déjame decirte esto, Cersei Lanniester, tengo bajo mi mando a más de 5000 hombres, sin tomar en cuenta las casas que me respaldan de este lado del mar, más tres dragones a mi disposición. Así que te recomiendo que prestes atención a lo que va a ocurrir enseguida.

Con un sólo movimiento de su mano, Daenerys le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que trajera la prueba de la existencia del ejército de muertos vivientes ante la presencia de Cersei Lannister. Una vez que lo hizo, Cersei no fue capaz de ocultar su expresión de horror al ver a esa criatura frente a ella.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?—preguntó inmediatamente Jaime a los presentes.

—La prueba viviente de la existencia de este mal que amenaza con destruir todo ser vivo y humano de los siete reinos—respondió Tyrion a la pregunta de su hermano.

De repente la criatura se liberó de sus cadenas y comenzó a atacar a los hombres que se encontraban en medio del enorme salón, sin embargo, un sujeto de tamaño bastante grande apareció de repente y lo atrapo entre sus brazos, apretándolo hasta romperle el cráneo y terminar con su vida.

—Dices que hay más de esas cosas del otro lado del muro—se escuchó la voz de Cersei, entre pausa.

—Así es—replicó Daenerys—Así que te recomiendo que tomes una pronta decisión respecto a mi propuesta de alianza, porque te aseguro que si tardas demasiado, no habrá ser vivo al cual puedas gobernar sobre los siete reinos.

Cersei quedo en silencio por unos segundos, ya que no fue capaz de replicar ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la Madre de Dragones.

—Entonces, Cersei Lannister ¿Te convertirás en mi aliada en esta batalla o en mi enemiga?—preguntó Daenerys.

La dueña del trono de hierro, le miró por un segundo, inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó en forma de suspiro.

—Está bien—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Cersei.

—Bien, porque sería una pena tener que quemar ese hermoso rostro.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Daenerys abandonó el salón en compañía de sus hombres y, obviamente, con Tyrion Lannister de su lado.

Continuará…

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

¿Quién está listo para el inicio de la séptima temporada el próximo domingo 16 de Julio? ¡YOOOOOO! En verdad que estoy extasiada, sólo de imaginar todas las cosas que podremos presenciar en los próximos siete episodios. Se dice que si va ver una escenita romántica entre nuestro par favorito (aunque sólo son especulaciones, en verdad espero que se hagan realidad) ¿Ustedes que han sabido que puedan compartir conmigo?

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Jon Snow_

Tiempo atrás jamás hubiera imaginado el reunirme con mis hermanos nuevamente. Primero fue Sansa, la cual noté inmediatamente que su carácter había sufrido un cambio muy notorio, era más fuerte y precavida con sus movimientos. Poco después se nos unieron Bran y Arya, los cuales también habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Arya era más valiente y muy buena desenfundado su espada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Bran era más sabio y cauteloso con sus palabras, igual que Sansa. Solté un leve suspiro desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones y bajé la mirada por un segundo. Me era un poco increíble el hecho de que parte de la familia, la cual creí ciegamente, era mi familia, estuvieran pisando nuevamente tierras del norte, junto a mí. El Rey del Norte.

—Lyanna le hizo prometer a Ned que jamás hablará sobre tu origen con nadie—habló la voz de Bran para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección, pero no me atreví a emitir palabra alguna, sólo decidí guardar silencio y escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre mi origen, ya que Bran se había proclamado el Cuervo de Tres ojos, y con ello, había obtenido las habilidades de ver todo lo que se propusiera.

—Créeme cuando digo que era la única manera de protegerte—continuó hablando sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y solamente pude asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de haber comprendido cada una de sus palabras. Solté un leve suspiro de alivio y me atreví a hablar.

—Entonces no es necesario que te ponga al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años—dije, y dibujé una débil sonrisa de resignación sobre mis labios.

Bran desvió sus ojos y bajo la mirada para meditar por un segundo, sin embargo, no duró por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé todo, Jon—volvió sus ojos sobre mi dirección—Sé perfectamente sobre la decapitación de mi padre por órdenes de Joffrey, cómo Robb fue traicionado en su propia boda, de la muerte de su hijo que jamás llegó a nacer, y justo ahí, mi madre fue degollada—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir—, del viaje de Arya hacia el otro lado del mar y de sus habilidades, también sé sobre tu muerte y resurrección de entre los muertos, la muerte de Rickon, y del ultraje hacia nuestra hermana Sansa y sobre todo, de su estado.

Posé mis ojos hacia el horizonte, ya que el sol estaba a punto de salir, lo observé por un segundo y dejé escapar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Espero que no lo hayas visto todo—salió de mis labios en cuanto me atreví a posar mis ojos nuevamente sobre su dirección.

Bran intento sonreír sin éxito, dejándome ver que había entendido perfectamente a lo que me refería.

—Todo lo que Daenerys dijo sobre ti… es cierto—dijo, borrando cualquier rastro de su sonrisa fallida—, tan cierto, cómo lo que Melissandre te confesó en la torre… eres el príncipe prometido, Jon Snow.

Le miré fijamente y apreté los labios en señal de estar sorprendido por sus últimas palabras. No había duda, Bran era realmente digno de autoproclamarse el Cuervo de tres ojos, él lo podía ver todo.

—No fui capaz de llegar a tiempo al muro—dije, y cerré mis puños en señal de enojo— ni evitar que fueran masacrados por…—no pude terminar mi oración, ya que Bran me lo impidió.

—Para obtener la victoria, se tienen que perder vidas en el camino—soltó de golpe—Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, no te sientas culpable por algo que era inevitable que pasará, Jon—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir—necesito que creas en ti, cómo tu gente lo ha hecho desde que te otorgaron el título del Rey del Norte y te aceptaron como su líder…sobre todo Daenerys, ella cree en ti desde el primero momento que te vio.

No me atreví a replicar, sólo a escuchar.

—El tiempo se agota, Jon—dijo, y posó sus ojos fijamente a el horizonte—El rey de la noche está cerca y no hay tiempo para estarse lamentando, pronto encontraremos una solución.

Quería creer en cada una de sus palabras, en verdad que lo deseaba, pero no me atreví a replicar. No quería ser yo, el que mostrará, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, una pizca de pesimismo ante la situación. Sí Bran creía que pronto habría una solución, entonces no me quedaba de otra más que esperar.

—Mi señor—habló la voz de Ser Davos, en cuanto detuvo el paso a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

—Ser Davos—dije, y de un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar.

—Llegó una carta de Sam, es urgente que la lea—me dijo, y extendió una de sus manos con el pliego de papel en ella.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, tomé la carta entre mis manos y me dispuse a leer su contenido. No lo podía creer, Bran tenía toda la razón, la solución que tanto estábamos esperando, por fin había llegado.

—Reúne a todos inmediatamente en la sala principal—le ordené mientras posaba mis ojos sobre la dirección adónde se encontraba Bran—Lo que tanto estábamos añorando, por fin llegó a nuestras manos.

Bran solamente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza para después cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Me volví en mi lugar y emprendí camino junto a Ser Davos directo a la sala de reuniones de _Invernalia._

.

.

—¿Así que tendrás a un bebé?—Preguntó Arya mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo.

Sansa le vio por un segundo antes de replicar a su pregunta, y dibujó una débil sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Así es—respondió, y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

La hermana menor de Jon Snow quedó en silencio por un breve segundo, enderezó su espalda y posó sus ojos sobre la entrada principal de _Invernalia._

—¿Te encuentras bien?—volvió a preguntar, ya que no se le ocurría nada inteligente para replicar ante la afirmación por parte de su hermana mayor.

—Es lo menos peor que me ha pasado—salió de los labios de Sansa sin intenciones de borrar su débil sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡oh!—fue lo único inteligente que salió de los labios de Arya, antes de levantarse de su lugar y posarse enfrente de ella—Bien, entonces ¿Podrías explicarme porque demonios está ese idiota de Bealish entre nosotros?—preguntó de golpe, sin darle la oportunidad a su hermana mayor de procesar su pregunta—Debería estar muerto.

Sansa elevó sus ojos azules para posarlos sobre su hermana menor y frunció el ceño por un leve segundo antes de replicar.

—Arya, han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos años—comenzó a replicar—Sólo te puede decir que sin la ayuda de _Meñique_ y sus caballeros del Valle—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir—, Jon no habría podido vencer a Ramsay y recuperado nuestro hogar—terminó de explicar mientras se levantaba de su lugar para verle directamente a los ojos.

Arya apretó la mandíbula, el sólo pensar en su miserable y desagradable rostro, la ponían furiosa.

—Eso no le da derecho a estar paseándose por los pasillos de nuestro hogar cómo si fuera el legítimo Lord de _Invernalia_ —dijo y se dio la media vuelta para observar el horizonte.

—Tienes toda la razón—replicó Sansa—pero por el momento, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado—pausó por un segundo—Arya, prométeme que no intentarás nada en su contra… no por el momento, por favor.

Arya se volvió en su lugar y posó sus ojos directo a la dirección de su hermana mayor.

—Bien, espero y no sea por mucho tiempo—salió de sus labios—ya que no soporto ver su estúpida sonrisa por los pasillos.

Sansa sonrió ampliamente ante su último comentario y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, el rugir de unos de los dragones de Daenerys irrumpió en el momento, captando la atención de las hermanas Stark.

—¿No es genial?—preguntó Arya, justo en el momento que el enorme Dragón aterrizó sobre _Invernalia._

Sansa solamente pudo sonreír ampliamente ante su última pregunta, para después visualizar la silueta de Daenerys desmontando a su Dragón. Una vez que lo hizo, se acercó a paso lento adónde se encontraban paradas.

—Lady Arya, Lady Sansa—dijo la madre de dragones en cuanto detuvo su paso.

—¿Qué se siente volar sobre los siete reinos?—Preguntó Arya, captando la atención de Daenerys.

—Sí quieres, puedes averiguarlo por ti misma—respondió Daenerys, y dibujó una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Lamento interrumpir, su majestad—habló la voz de Missandei en cuanto detuvo su paso—pero el Rey del Norte ha convocado inmediatamente a una audiencia en la sala de reuniones.

Daenerys asentó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, emprendió viaje junto a las hermanas Stark y su dama de compañía directo a la sala de reuniones de _Invernalia_.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

—Mis señores y señoras—hablé para captar la atención de los presenten, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Seré breve y claro, hace un par de días atrás, le ordené a Sam que viajará a Ciudadela con el único objetivo de conseguir información sobre la existencia de Vidriagón y de su ubicación—pausé por un momento y elevé mi mano con la carta que había recibido por parte de Sam—consiguiendo buenas noticias.

Todos los presentes, incluidos La madre de dragones, quedaron en silencio por un momento, el cual no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que Petyr Bealish se atrevió hablar.

—Perdone mi ignorancia, su majestad—se escuchó su voz en medio de todo el salón—pero me temo que no estoy entendiendo nada y creo que la mayoría de los presentes tampoco.

Le miré por un segundo y enderecé mi espalda para poder explicar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando y el porqué era necesario conseguir el Vidriagón.

—Cuando cruzamos el muro, tuve la suerte de encontrar Acero Valyrio y combatir al ejército de los muertos—comencé a explicar—El acero Valyrio es un derivado de Vidriagón, el cual se usa para forjar armas y herramientas para destruir al ejército del Rey de la Noche—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y posar mis ojos sobre los del Lord del Valle—, y las buenas noticas, es que los cimientos de _Rocadragón_ se encuentran repletos de este extraño y único cristal.

—Esas son excelentes noticias—dijo Tyrion, para captar la atención de los presentes— _Rocadragón_ ha estado deshabitada desde la muerte de Stannis Baratheon, eso quiere decir que no será muy difícil el conseguir y extraer el Vidriagón sin problema alguno.

Posé mis ojos sobre Daenerys, la cual se encontraba del otro lado del salón.

—Por esa razón, solicito una gran parte de sus hombres, Daenerys, para emprender camino a _Rocadragón_ y comenzar a extraer el Vidriagón de inmediato.

Fui testigo de cómo la madre de dragones tardó unos leves segundos en replicar ante mi petición, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Mis hombres están disponibles en el momento que usted los necesite, Jon Snow—salió de sus labios, sin intenciones de despegar sus hermosos ojos sobre los míos—, así que partirán en el momento que lo indique.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo, asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza y dibujé una sonrisa sobre mis labios en señal de agradecimiento hacia su persona.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre Cersei?—se atrevió a preguntar Lord Bealish, captando la atención de los presentes, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Cersei aceptó unirse a nuestra batalla contra el ejército de los muertos vivientes—comenzó a responder Tyrion—, gracias a la criatura que le presentamos como muestra de la existencia de esas cosas—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—en un par de días, sus hombres y Jaime Lannister estarán en _Invernalia_ , dispuestos a luchar por los seres vivos.

—¿y usted confía en la palabra de Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow?—me preguntó _Mequiñe_ , sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos de mi dirección.

Le miré por un segundo, aclaré un poco mi garganta y me dispuse a contestar a su pregunta, sin embargo, Daenerys me lo impidió descaradamente al atreverse a hablar antes que yo lo hiciera.

—Por naturaleza no es recomendable confiar en un Lannister—intervino su voz, para captar la atención de Petyr—sin embargo, no todo son iguales—y le dio un leve vistazo a su mano derecha, Tyrion Lannister—cómo ya lo he podido comprobar.

Lord Bealish se llevó un leve trago de su copa de vino directo a sus labios al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la madre de dragones, no sin antes preguntar:

—¿Y quién nos asegura que no tomará ventaja en cualquier momento para traicionarnos?

Pude visualizar como Daenerys llenó sus pulmones para después soltar un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Le prometí que no tomaríamos _Desembarco del rey_ con violencia, que haríamos los posible para evitar derramar la sangre de más inocentes—comenzó a responder ante su pregunta—, con ello, dejé en claro que le perdonaríamos su vida y la de su hermano.

—Creo que con esa bastará—dije, en medio de su conversación—por el momento.

—Creo que ambos son muy nobles, al perdonar la vida de sus enemigos—replicó Lord Bealish—sin embargo, debo aconsejar que no lo sean tanto, ya que así evitarán ser traicionados por sus verdaderos enemigos.

—Debo recordarle, Lord Bealish—contraatacó Daenerys—que varios de los presentes estaban condenados a morir—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir, y posó sus ojos fijamente sobre el Señor del Valle—sin embargo, se encuentran entre nosotros en este momento.

Petyr Bealish suavizó las facciones de su rostro al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Daenerys Targaryen para después desviar su mirada y guardar silencio.

—Bien, todo está decidido—hablé para romper un poco la tensión del lugar—partiremos lo más pronto posible a _Rocadragón._

Y de un sólo movimiento, esquivé la larga mesa de madera para emprender camino a la salida del lugar, no sin antes hacerle una leve, pero discreta señal a Daenerys para que me siguiera.

.

.

—No te entiendo, Cersei—dijo Jaime, desde el otro lado del comedor—¿Por qué aceptaste aliarte con el ejército de Daenerys Targaryen?

El actual gobernante de los siete reinos le vio de soslayo y le sonrió ampliamente.

—No seas estúpido, Jaime—replicó para después soltar un leve suspiro de resignación. —Esa sólo es una perfecta excusa para tomar ventaja en el momento que sea posible—se llevó un leve trago de vino directo a sus labios, no sin antes agregar:—y así destruir su ejército desde adentro.

Jaime Lanniester quedó en silencio por un segundo para meditar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su hermana.

—¿Y cómo demonios piensa hacerlo?—preguntó, una vez que recobró su cordura a tiempo.

—Eso es simple—respondió, y con un leve movimiento de la palma de su mano le indicó a unos de sus hombres que dejará pasar a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

En menos de unos segundos la silueta de un hombre apareció frente a los ojos de los hermanos Lannister. Dejando en incógnita su identidad.

—Este hombre, jura ser de plena confianza para la puta Targaryen—comenzó a explicar Cersei, justo en el momento que el sujeto detuvo su paso ante el trono de hierro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ellos? Tal vez y sea una trampa de parte de la zorra Targaryen y sea un espía—replicó Jaime, con un tono más elevado que de costumbre.

Cersei soltó una leve carcajada y se reacomodó sobre su trono de hierro.

—Está muy equivocado—habló la voz del hombre, para captar la atención de Jaime, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Mi nombre es Daario Naharis y son un mercenario del otro lado del mar.

—Pycelle, serías tan amable de explicarle a Jaime la definición de mercenario.

—Claro, su majestad—dijo Pycelle—Un mercenario lucha sólo a cambio de recibir una retribución y por sus propios intereses—terminó de explicar.

Jaime le miró por un segundo antes de reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que vienes en buscar de oro a cambio de tus servicios y traición—salió de los labios de Jaime.

El mercenario dibujó una leve risa en sus labios antes de replicar.

—En esta ocasión estoy en busca de algo más valioso que todo el oro de _Westeros_ junto—explicó con delicadeza—, quiero a Daenerys Targaryen para mí.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que podremos ayudarte a conseguir lo que buscas?

—Simple, tengo importante información sobre los próximos movimientos en el Norte—replicó sin intenciones de borrar su cínica sonrisa—tal vez y a su majestad, sea de mucha ayuda para atacar por sorpresa y tomar _Invernalia._

Cersei le miró por un segundo y se enderezó sobre su lugar para prestarle toda la atención posible y agregó:

—Te escuchó.

—Jon Snow partirá a _Rocadragón_ y se llevará consigo a la mayor parte de su ejército, incluidos a la mitad de los Dothraki—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir con su información—Dejando a los hermanos Stark y Daenerys Targaryen sin protección.

—Será una excelente oportunidad para atacar y tomar las tierras del norte.

—¿Qué hay de los dragones? —preguntó Jaime.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de eso—respondió Cersei, en automático.

—¿Sí sabes que nos conviene más ver muerta a la madre de dragones que viva?—le preguntó Jaime a Daario.

—Cómo lo dije en un principio, mi único interés es Daenerys Targaryen—volvió a reafirmar sus palabras—Le aseguró que, si me la entregan, yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca más sepan de su existencia.

Los hermanos Lannister guardaron silencio por un segundo, sin embargo, Cersei se atrevió a hablar primero.

—Tenemos un acuerdo.

El mercenario asentó con un leve movimiento de cabeza para cerrar el trato. Sin embargo, decidió agregar algo antes de abandonar la sala de hierro.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción, puedo preguntar qué pasará con Jon Snow.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó inmediatamente Cersei

—Aunque se deshagan de Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow también tiene derecho a reclamar el trono de hierro… por ser el único hijo legítimo de Roberth Baratheon.

—Tonterías. Roberth jamás tuvo hijos—replicó Cersei.

—Se equivoca, su majestad—contraatacó Daario—Jon Snow es hijo de Lyanna Stark y Roberth Baratheon, no es un bastardo de Ned Stark… cómo se había dicho durante los últimos años.

Cersei se levantó de su lugar de un sólo movimiento y camino rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces para encarar al mercenario.

—¡Explícate!—le exigió.

Daario le miró fijamente por un segundo antes de proseguir con su breve explicación sobre el origen de Jon Snow.

—Verá, su majestad—comenzó a explicar—Daenerys tiene bajo sus servicios a personas que poseen dones especiales y ellas fueron las que descubrieron el origen de Jon Snow.

Cersei se volvió en su lugar y caminó rumbo a su lugar nuevamente, para después dar la media vuelta para tomar asiento.

—Me habías dicho que Lyanna Strak se había fugado con Rhaegan Targaryen—le dijo Jaime a su hermana.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! —replicó Cersei—Entonces ese bastardo tiene que ser hijo de un Targaryen. No de Roberth.

—Lyanna Stark ya estaba preñada de Roberth Baratheon cuando decidió fugarse con Rhaegan Targaryen—confesó Daario y captó la atención de los presentes.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación de hierro. Cersei inhaló un poco de aire y lo dejó escapar conforme vaciaba sus pulmones.

—Entonces es muy obvio, tenemos que eliminar al bastardo de Jon Snow—dijo, y miró directamente al mercenario—y que nadie se entere de su origen ¿Entendido?

Daario solamente asentó con la cabeza en señal de haber entendió perfectamente sus últimas palabras. Se volvió en su lugar y salió de la habitación sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

.

.

El frío azotó de golpe sobre mis mejillas, provocando que reaccionará ante el momento, ya que desde hacía un par de minutos, mi imaginación estaba en otra dimensión, menos en la actualidad. Posé mis ojos sobre el cielo, y pude visualizar a mis tres dragones dando vueltas sobre _Invernalia._

—Con que aquí estás—habló la voz de Rey del Norte para captar mi atención—, te he estado buscando por todas partes—se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi persona.

Posé mis ojos sobre los suyos y le mostré mis dientes.

—Quería distráeme un poco—repliqué y borré lentamente mi sonrisa de mis labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Daenerys?—me preguntó.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de replicar ante su última pregunta.

—Tyrion me contó todo sobre _Rocadragón_ —comencé a responder—, que yo nací en ese lugar antes de la rebelión de Roberth Baratheon y mucho antes de que quedará en manos de su hermano, Stannis.

Jon guardo silencio ante mis últimas palabras.

—Jon, llévame contigo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos el lugar al cual pertenezco—volví a hablar para verle directamente a los ojos.

El rey del norte desvió la mirada por un segundo y meditó por un momento antes de hablar.

—En verdad me gustaría mucho que vinieras—replicó, y posó sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos—Pero te necesito aquí, en _Invernalia_ ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor y cuidar de mis hermanos?

Apreté los labios ante sus últimas palabras, pero no fui capaz de responder a su pregunta, ya que, la llegada de Drogón nos sorprendió por completo. Especialmente al Rey del Norte. Solté una leve risita justo en el momento que me percaté de cómo retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hacia tras.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo—le dije—Te aseguró que no te hará daño—posé una de mis manos sobre la piel escamosa de Drogón, acariciándolo por un segundo.

Jon tardó una leves segundo en reaccionar, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener tan cerca a uno de mis dragones.

—Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado—salió de sus labios en automático.

—¿Quieres probar?—le pregunté, una vez que posé mis ojos sobre su expresión de asombro y susto.

Jon me miró por un segundo antes de replicar y pude notar que tragó un poco de saliva ante la inesperada situación.

—Gracias, aprecio mi vida—dijo, y sonrió débilmente.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su inesperada respuesta para después extenderle mi mano.

—Yo te ayudaré.

El rey del norte dudó por un segundo en aceptar mi petición, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo y aceptar mi mano. Al principio, pude sentir lo tenso que se encontraba, sin embargo, Drogón se inclinó lentamente para que Jon pudiera acariciarlo con más facilidad.

—Le agradas—le dije, y le mostré mis dientes.

—No hay duda, porque aún sigo vivo.

Fue inevitable que soltará una carcajada ante su respuesta. Una vez que recuperé el aliento, me atreví a responder a su última pregunta.

—Me quedaré en _Invernalia_ y cuidaré de los chicos—por fin respondí a su pregunta.

Jon volvió sus ojos rápidamente a mi dirección y me dedicó una de sus tímidas, pero encantadoras sonrisa.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de sus labios para después seguir acariciando a Drogón.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

Sus labios eran tan suaves que era inevitable no ser adicto a ellos. Rompí el beso que nos unía para comenzar a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales me atreví a tomar entre mis manos para masajearlos suavemente, con cada caricia, Daenerys dejaba escapar un leve gemido de placer, lo cual provocaba que mi miembro se preparara para consumar nuestro encuentro íntimo de placer. Sin embargo, ella decidió tomar el control del momento y sin previo aviso y de un sólo movimiento, se colocó a horcajadas encima de mi regazo. Tomó mi miembro entre una de sus delicadas manos y comenzó a introducirlo en su interior, lentamente. Eché mi cabeza hacia tras y cerré los ojos en señal de estar disfrutando el momento. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta aumentar su intensidad con cada movimiento. Dejé escapar un ronco sonido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y me atreví abrir mis ojos, sólo para toparme con los suyos viéndome directamente desde arriba, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre mi pecho para seguir impulsando sus movimientos de caderas. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, sin intenciones de apartar nuestras miradas hasta que descaradamente me mostró sus dientes y soltó un largo gemido de placer al sentir que me liberaba en su interior.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente, me levanté de mi lugar y decidí echar un leve vistazo a través de la enorme ventana que adornaba mi habitación. Una vez que lo hice, fue inevitable ignorar la silueta del Mercenario llegando a _Invernalia,_ si había una persona entre nuestros aliados, aparte de Bealish, en la cual no confiaba, ese era Daario Naharis. Me vestí lo más cuidadosamente para no despertar a Daenerys y emprendí caminó a los establos de mi hogar para enfrentar al mercenario.

—¿Qué demonios haces a estas horas escabulléndote por la noche?—le pregunté de inmediato, una vez que llegué al lugar.

Daario me dejo ver una expresión de asombro sobre su rostro, pero se pudo recuperar rápidamente. Me miró por un segundo y apretó los labios antes de responder a mi pregunta.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Rey del Norte—comenzó a contestar—Solamente salí a dar una ronda y verificar que todo esté bajo control.

Decidió esquivar mi cuerpo para intentar pasar de largo, ignorándome por completo. Sin embargo, de un rápido movimiento lo tomé fuertemente del brazo y le miré directamente a los ojos. Él por su parte me sostuvo la mirada.

—No confió en ti—le dije, sosteniendo mi desafiante mirada sobre sus ojos—Sí estás aquí, es sólo porque Daenerys así lo quiere.

Daario se liberó de mi agarre y me mostró una sarcástica sonrisa sobre sus labios que provocó que mi sangre hirviera en el instante.

—Cómo tú lo has dicho—comenzó a replicar, sin intenciones de borrar su sonrisa—Sólo le sirvo a mi reina… no a ningún niñito tratando de jugar a ser el rey del norte.

Apreté la mandíbula tras escuchar sus últimas palabras y cerré mis puños en señal de enojo gracias a su arrogante actitud. Sin ser consciente de mis movimientos, posé una de mis manos sobre su cuello e hice presión en el lugar.

—Para que quede claro—salió de mis labios, con rabia—Sí te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Daenerys—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—Yo mismo te mato—terminé de advertirle.

El mercenario rápidamente tomó una bocanada de aire en cuanto dejé de hacer presión con mi mano sobre su cuello para después enderezar su espalda y recuperar su firme postura ente mi presencia.

—¿Entendiste?—le volví a preguntar.

Daario sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de asentir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza en señal de haber entendido perfectamente mi advertencia y decidió reanudar su camino dándome la espalda. Una vez que paso de largo, me atreví a verle de soslayo antes de emprender camino a mi habitación.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

¡DIOOOOS! ¿Cómo han estado en estos últimos días? ¿Yo? Disfrutando cada capítulo de la nueva temporada de GOT. ¡Santo Cielo! Sí las primeras temporadas de GOT están de muerte, esta nueva temporada, está de ¡IN-FAR-TO! No saben cuantas veces he reproducido las escenas de nuestro par favorito (No exagero. En verdad que han sido varias xD) Por fin, después de casi 7 años, tenemos una interacción entre Daenerys y Jon en pantalla (Y no son MV en YouTube), y lo mejor de todo es que son ¡REALES y OFICIALES! En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la nueva actualización y sólo para comentarles que tengo varios ONESHOT de nuestra parejita favorita, los cuales estaré publicando por acá (estén al pendiente si son amantes de Jonerys), ya que pronto lo descubrirán. Saludos.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Winter on fire"**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Jon Snow_

En cuanto llegamos a _Rocadragón_ inmediatamente mis hombres y los Dothrakis se dispusieron a excavar para extraer el _Vidragón_ sin descanso alguno. Lo único que me sostenía en ese preciso momento, era el deseo de volver a ver a Daenerys sonreír una vez más frente a mis ojos. No había duda alguna que esa mujer me había cautivado desde el primer momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo, desde que decidí partir a _Rocadragón_ , había algo que me inquietaba, y eso era lo que me tenía un poco tenso durante los días que llevábamos en el hogar de la última Targaryen.

—Mi señor—habló Ser Davos para captar mi atención—, necesita ver algo.

Le miré por un segundo antes de reaccionar adecuadamente y asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza para después seguirle el paso. Una vez que nos detuvimos, fue inevitable mostrar mi rostro de asombro al estar viendo delante de mí las marcas que los primeros hombres habían dejado como evidencia de la existencia del ejército de los muertos. Observé con detalle las marcas, tratando de llegar a una conclusión, la cual era evidente desde un principio.

—Ellos existen desde el principio de todo—dije, y tragué un poco de saliva antes de proseguir—¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo por hacernos creer que solo eran un cuento de terror?

—Creo que los primeros hombres creyeron que la amenaza había desaparecido justo en el momento que levantaron el muro—replicó Ser Davos.

—Más bien creo que pensaron que ellos jamás serian capaces de derribar el muro—dije, y me volví en mi lugar para ver directamente a Ser Davos y agregar—Ordene que no pararemos hasta extraer el último pedazo de _Vidragón_.

Ser Davos apretó los labios ante mis últimas palabras.

—¿Pasa algo, Ser Davos? —pregunté.

—Mi señor, es mi deber recodarle que desde que llegamos hace más de tres días, no hemos parado de extraer el material—contestó mi mano—Necesitamos descansar, inclusive usted también, su alteza.

Le miré por un segundo y solté un leve suspiro.

—Tiene razón, Ser Davos—comencé a replicar—, nos detendremos por este día, sin embargo, mañana a primera hora quiero a todos de vuelta en las cuevas.

—Entendido, su majestad.

.

.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara dentro de la bañera mientras me bebía una copa de vino. Aún sostenía mi queja de que el invierno era más duro con los extranjeros, especialmente conmigo. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos por un momento, tanto que llegué a recordar mi primer encuentro con Jon Snow, al cual le habían otorgado el título del Rey del Norte. Era inevitable el no soltar un profundo suspiro sólo de recordar sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos, lo cual provocó que dibujará une leve sonrisa sobre mis labios. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y volví a beber de mi copa de vino, después de un rato, decidí salir de la tina y enredé mi cuerpo con un trozo de tela. Caminé directo a mi habitación mientras secaba mi cabello tranquilamente, sin embargo la silueta de Daario sobre mi cama me desconcertó por completo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!—le pregunté inmediatamente.

El mercenario se levantó de mi cama para comenzar a caminar directo a mi dirección, sin intenciones de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

—Cómo Jon Snow no está—comenzó a responder a mi pregunta—Pensé que necesitarías de la compañía de un verdadero hombre—terminó de decir justo en el momento que se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Le miré por un segundo antes de inhalar un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente de mi sistema. Sus últimas palabras provocaran que mi sangre hirviera, gracias al simple hecho de insinuar que era una puta que necesitaba de cualquier hombre para calentar mi cama.

—¿Eres idiota?—repliqué, furiosa—Escucha, lo que paso entre nosotros es pasado… sólo eso—le miré directamente—ahora estoy enamorada de Jon Snow y él es el único hombre que tiene derecho de calentar mi cama.

—Te dije que volverías hacer mía—dijo, ignorando mi pregunta.

Daario soltó una leve risita y se atrevió a posar sus largos dedos sobre mi hombro desnudo. No pude evitar reaccionar ante su contacto, y él lo notó.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a follar contigo de nuevo—le afirmé, y de un fuerte empujón lo aparte de mí, logrando una decente distancia entre nosotros.

—Debo confesar que esa parte de ti me agrada—dijo, y sonrió nuevamente—tanto que te deseo aún más—e intentó nuevamente acercarse a mi dirección.

—¡Aléjate de mi!—grité, y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

—Tranquila—replicó, y elevó las manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de haber entendido.

Llené nuevamente mis pulmones de aire y lo solté lentamente.

—Ahora, largo de mi habitación, si no quieres que llame a mis hombres para que te decapiten aquí mismo—le dije, sin intensiones de caer en su juego.

Daario apretó los labios y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para después volverse en su lugar y comenzar a emprender camino hacia la salida de mi habitación, no sin antes agregar:

—Te lo advierto… volverás a ser mía… si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, abrió la puerta y se topó con la silueta de la hermana menor del Rey del Norte, Arya Stark. Lo único que fui capaz de visualizar fue ver cómo esquivó su persona y caminó por el largo pasillo. Arya por su parte se introdujo inmediatamente a mi habitación y caminó rumbo a mi dirección.

—Danny ¿Estás bien?—me preguntó.

Le sostuve la miraba por un segundo antes de replicar.

—Sí, estoy bien—contesté, y volví a recuperar mi postura e inmediatamente volví a hablar—No es lo que te imaginas…yo…—no pude terminar, ya que la menor de las hermanas Stark me interrumpió.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones, sé perfectamente que no serías capaz de traicionar a Jon—dijo—Jon jamás confió en él, mucho menos yo, pero mi hermano siempre respetó tu decisión de permitirle quedarse aquí.

—Entiendo—fue lo único coherente que salió de mis labios.

Quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos, pero el sonido de su voz irrumpió en mi habitación.

—Tal vez no sea el momento indicado, pero necesito de tu ayuda—confesó.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y le deje ver una expresión de curiosidad sobre mi rostro.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunté inmediatamente.

—Es sobre _meñique_ —contestó sin dudarlo—Él traicionó a nuestro padre, entrego a Sansa a esos dementes de los Bolton y ahora tiene el descaro de pasearse como todo un Lord en el norte—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—En pocas palabras, él es como el mercenario, siempre estará del lado de las riquezas y del que más le convenga.

Medité por un segundo su petición antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que lo enjuiciemos?—le pregunté.

—Al menos podríamos encerrarlo hasta que llegue Jon y decida qué hacer con él.

—Arya, yo no puedo decidir eso, aun no estoy casada con Jon—pausé por un segundo— Sansa es la única que puede. Será mejor que lo negocies con ella.

Arya enderezó su espalda y apretó los labios antes de replicar.

—El problema es que Sansa no quiere hacer nada contra _meñique_ —dijo, y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Bien, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo vigilado, hasta que regresé Jon—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir para inhalar un poco de aire—¿Eso servirá?

—Por el momento—contestó, sin intenciones de apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Eso es todo. Gracias por escuchar.

—Gracias a ti por acudir a mí—dibujé una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

Sin ninguna palabra más de por medio, Arya se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi habitación.

.

.

—Casi lo arruinas—dijo Lord Baelish justo en el momento que se detuvo frente al mercenario.

Daario frunció el ceño y apretó los labios antes de reaccionar.

—No sé porque demonios tenemos que esperar—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir—Es el momento perfecto para tomar _Invernalia_.

 _Meñique_ dejo escapar una leve risita de sarcasmo ante las últimas palabras del hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo sería… si no nos llevarán ventaja los salvajes que obedecen a Daenerys—replicó Baelish—Por eso es más razonable esperar a que el ejército de Cersei llegue al Norte para cuidar nuestra espalda—Pausó por un momento—¿No fue lo que acordaste con el actual gobernante de los siete reinos?

Daario apretó los dientes ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del actual señor del Valle.

—No sé cuanto más pueda esperar por ello—le dijo Daario—sólo una cosa es clara, una vez que tenga a Daenerys en mis manos… desapareceré de la maldita faz de la tierra.

 _Meñique_ sonrió ampliamente.

—No tengo duda de ello—soltó de golpe.

Daario por su parte apretó los labios por un segundo y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—No sabía que los dos fueran tan buenos amigos—se escuchó la voz de Tyrion Lannister, una vez que se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de los dos hombres.

Tanto el mercenario como Lord Baelish trataron de ignorar por completo las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la mano derecha de la Madre Dragón, pero fue inevitable mostrar sus rostros de rotunda incomodidad.

—Digamos que sólo son conversaciones ocasionales—por fin se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna el señor del Valle.

Tyrion sonrió ampliamente y apretó los labios en señal de sarcasmo.

—Eso espero—fue lo único inteligente que se atrevió a decir la mano derecha de la reina.

Daario por su parte, sólo fue capaz de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante la presencia de uno de los hermanos Lannister antes de marcharse del lugar, sin decir palabra alguna. Tyrion solamente sonrió por lo bajo y volvió a depositar sus ojos sobre la dirección de _Meñique,_ para después continuar con su camino.

.

.

El amanecer en el Norte, especialmente en _Invernalia_ , era una de las cosas más hermosas que me había tocado presenciar en tierras foráneas. El insomnio se apodero de mi cuerpo durante la noche, lo cual provocó que saliera al patio principal del hogar de los hermanos Stark para tratar de relajarme un poco, ya que últimamente me encontraba muy tensa, debido a la ausencia del Rey del Norte. Sin embargo, la inesperada presencia de _Fantasma_ frente a mí, provocó que dibujara una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Hola, pequeño—le dije, y me atreví a posar una de mis manos sobre su suave pelaje.

El lobo por su parte restregó mucho más su lomo sobre la palma de mi mano mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

—Sí, yo también lo extraño y mucho—volví a hablar mientras soltaba una leve risita de resignación.

—Veo que han establecido una buena conexión—habló la voz de Sansa justo en el momento que detuvo su paso delante de mí.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y le sonreía ampliamente. _Fantasma_ por su parte soltó un leve gemido de relajación y se marchó inmediatamente del lugar.

—Tenemos algo en común. Los dos extrañamos a Jon y lo queremos de vuelta—le confesé y fue inevitable soltar una leve risita de nervios.

Sansa dibujó una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Ya no tiene que preocuparse por ello, su majestad—comenzó a replicar sin intenciones de borrar su amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios—Justamente he venido a decirle que Jon está en camino regreso a _Invernalia_.

Solté un leve suspiro de alivio justo en el momento que la hermana menor del Rey del Norte terminó de emitir palabra alguna y fue inevitable trasformar mi leve suspiro de alivio en una pequeña carcajada de alegría.

—Esas son excelente noticias Lady Sansa.

Sansa borró su amplia sonrisa de golpe e inhaló un poco de aire antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Arya me visitó anoche—se atrevió a hablar, nuevamente—, ella está inquieta con la presencia de Lord Baelish…. más bien sobre su destino.

Le sostuve la mirada por segundo antes de apretar los labios.

—Lo sé—repliqué y bajé la mirada por un segundo antes de proseguir—Arya acudió a mí por un consejo—volví a posar mis ojos sobre el rostro de Sansa—Sin embargo, le dije que tú eras la única que podía decidir sobre el destino de Lord Baelish.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada por un momento y meditó por un segundo sus siguientes palabras.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a los caballeros del Valle—salió de sus labios, una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos azules sobre los míos—No en este momento.

—En eso tienes todo mi apoyo—le dije—Sin embargo, también estoy de acuerdo con Arya, respecto a que Lord Baelish no desaprovechara la oportunidad de traicionar a sus aliados—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir— recordemos que él está de nuestro lado porque la suerte lo está, pero que pasará cuando la suerte nos dé la espalda… ¿Él seguirá de nuestro lado?

Sansa apretó los labios al escuchar mis últimas palabras, sobre todo mi pregunta.

—En este momento tú eres la señora de _Invernalia_ —me atreví a volver hablar para captar nuevamente su atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—Puedes decidir lo que más convenga, sin embrago, permíteme darte un consejo: No ignores las inquietudes de tu hermana o gente… ya que después puede ser demasiado tarde.

Sansa me sostuvo la mirada, pero no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna respecto a mi consejo, ya que el sonido del rechinar de caballos irrumpió en nuestra pequeña conversación. Desvié mis ojos a la entrada principal de _Invernalia_ , y fue imposible ignorar de qué se trataba del ejército de Cersei Lannister, ya que el emblema real del León estaba por todas partes.

—Mis señores, sean bienvenido a _Invernalia_ —se escuchó la voz de Tyrion Lannister detrás de mi espalda.

Detuvo su paso a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi lugar y sonrió ampliamente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue obstruida repentinamente por una expresión de asombro sobre su rostro. Traté de averiguar el porqué de su repentina expresión, pero fue imposible seguir meditando sobre ello, ya que la voz de unos de los hombres de Cersei habló para captar mi atención.

—Agradecemos su cálida bienvenida, Lord Tyrion—dijo, para después proseguir a desmontar su corcel.

—Perdone mi siguiente comentario—comenzó a hablar Tyrion—, pero ¿Dónde está Ser Jaime? Él es el que debería de estar al mando, no usted.

Por fin entendí su expresión.

—Ser Jaime fue encomendado a otra misión por parte de la Reina—contestó el soldado—Manda sus más sinceras disculpas.

Tyrion sonrió débilmente ante las últimas palabras emitidas por el soldado perteneciente al ejército de Cersei Lannister.

—Bien, entonces no se diga más—sonrió ampliamente mi mano derecha para después extender sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—Esta noche haremos un gran banquete para compensar ese largo viaje.

Apreté mis labios por un segundo y sonreía ampliamente ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Lord Tyrion.

—¿No es así, su majestad?—me preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Sean bienvenidos mis señores—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Ante mis últimas palabras, los hombres de Cersei Lannister comenzaron a instalarse inmediatamente a las afueras de _Invernalia_. Me volví en mi lugar junto a Tyrion y emprendí camino rumbo a la sala de reuniones.

—¿Sucede algo Lord Tyrion?—me atreví a preguntar.

—Esto no tiene sentido, su majestad—comenzó a contestar a mi pregunta—Jaime jamás dejaría botado el mando del ejército—detuvo su paso por un segundo.

—¿Crees que sea una mala señal?—le volví a preguntar en el momento que detuve mi paso junto con él.

—Eso trato de averiguar, su majestad—respondió, y posó sus ojos sobre los míos—Mientras tanto, sugiero que se mantengan bajo vigilancia.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo solté lentamente antes de replicar.

—Bien—fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir en el momento.

Me volví en mi lugar y le di la orden a uno de mis hombres de mantener en vigilancia los movimientos de los hombres de Cersei Lannister. Una vez que lo hice, reanudé mi camino, posé mis ojos en la dirección adónde se encontraban Lord Baelish junto a Daario y pasé de largo.

—¿Satisfecho?—le preguntó _Meñique_ a Daario

—No te imaginas cuanto—respondió el mercenario mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

.

.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que es mala idea?—le pregunté a mi mano derecha.

Tyrion despegó sus ojos de la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano en ese momento, para posarlos sobre mí. Inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Sólo puedo decir que no hay que bajar la guardia—apretó los labios antes de proseguir—Usted es lo más importante en esta sala.

Posé mis ojos adónde se encontraban los hermanos del Rey del Norte, bajé por un segundo la mirada y me atreví a volver mis ojos nuevamente sobre Tyrion.

—Tal vez…pero hay personas aquí, que también lo son para mí—aclaré mi garganta antes de proseguir—No te preocupes, Lord Tyrion. Falta muy poco para que Jon este de regreso.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi poca de vino.

—Esperemos y todo esté en orden cuando el Rey del Norte regrese—me dijo, y se levantó de su lugar—Sí me disculpa, su majestad, necesito hacer mis necesidades—hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia y emprendió camino, no sin antes esperar por mi aprobación.

Le observé por un segundo y volví a posar mis ojos sobre los hermanos de Jon Snow, los cuales se convertirían en mi familia dentro de muy poco. Sin embargo la presencia de Daario irrumpió mi pequeño momento de meditación.

—Agradable velada ¿No crees?—preguntó justamente en el momento que se sentó en el lugar que hacía un par de minutos ocupaba Tyrion.

—Sería mucho mejor si Jon estuviera aquí…conmigo—repliqué sin pensarlo dos veces y posé mis desafiantes ojos violeta sobre los suyos.

Pude ser testigo de cómo su amplia sonrisa desapareció de su rostro justo en el momento que salió de mis labios el nombre de Jon Snow. Apretó los labios por un momento y mordió su labio inferior en señal de estar disfrutando del momento, tanto que volvió a dibujar una amplia sonrisa sobre sus malditos labios. Tomó la copa de vino que estaba delante de él y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—No hay nada más atractivo que someter a una mujer—salió de sus labios justo en el momento que depositó la copa de vino sobre la mesa—¡Ah! y excitante.

Fruncí mi ceño en señal de no estar disfrutando para nada de su compañía, mucho menos de sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Inhalé un poco de aire para tratar de relajarme, lo solté lentamente y eché mis hombros hacia atrás.

—Te pido que te reserves tus estúpidos comentarios, si no quieres que te ejecute aquí mismo—le dije, sin intenciones de retractarme de ninguna de mis palabras.

Daario por su parte soltó una leve carcajada ante mis últimas palabras.

—Sí realmente es lo que quisieras… mi reina, ya lo hubieras hecho—me dijo, y recargó su espalda en la silla.

—No me provoques—repliqué inmediatamente, un poco molesta—Sí aun no he dado la orden, a pesar de tus insinuaciones, es por el simple hecho de que te consideró un buen guerrero para mi ejército—le miré directamente—Nada más. Ahora te pido que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Daario apretó la mandíbula gracias a mis últimas palabras e inhaló una buena cantidad de aire, para después dejarlo escapar lentamente de su sistema. Enderezó su espalda y se levantó de su lugar para empezar a emprender camino, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia ante mi persona y agregar:

—Bien, espero y no te arrepientas de esto.

Solamente fui capaz de asentir con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza para ordenarle que se marchara, a lo cual él accedió rápidamente sin pensarlo. Le di un trago a mi copa de vino y la deposité nuevamente encima de la mesa. Algo en el ambiente me tenía totalmente inquieta, y no me iba a relajar hasta averiguar de qué se trataba.

.

.

Tyrion Lannister había conseguido escabullirse del banquete en honor a la nueva alianza entre el Norte y el ejército perteneciente a su hermana, Cersei Lannister, reina actual de los siete reinos, menos del Norte. Caminó directo a unos de los establos de _Invernalia_ para encontrar el lugar adecuado para hacer sus necesidades.

—Después de todo no creo que haya sido una idea inteligente convencer a Cersei—se dijo asimismo, mientras se abrochaba su bragueta para acomodar sus pantalones.

Una vez que lo hizo, se volvió en su lugar, dispuesto a seguir con su camino de regreso al banquete, pero un misterioso sonido proveniente detrás de uno de los establos se hizo presente y le impidió rotundamente seguir con sus intensiones.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó Tyrion, un poco inquieto.

—¿Estás solo?—respondió la voz de un hombre, ignorando la pregunta original por parte de la mano derecha de la madre dragón.

—¿Jaime? ¿Eres tú?

El hermano mayor de Tyrion Lannister salió de las sombras para verse cara a cara con su hermano menor.

—Tenemos que hablar, es urgente—salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí escondiéndote como un bandido?—le preguntó inmediatamente Tyrion.

—Ya habrá tiempo para contestar esas preguntas—respondió Jaime—Escucha, Daenerys y los hermanos Stark están en peligro. Fue un error el confiar en Cersei.

Tyrion abrió los ojos como platos y reforzó su teoría de que algo andaba mal.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—Tyrion, por favor, te pido que creas en mi palabra—contraatacó Jaime—Cersei nunca tuvo la intención de aliarse con Daenerys Targaryen y mucho menos con un traidor como Jon Snow.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que todo este teatrito no es idea de parte tuya y de ella?—volvió a preguntar el hermano menor de Cersei—Además, tú eres la persona menos indicada en pedir confianza, cuando sabías perfectamente que yo no fui culpable de la muerte de Joffrey.

Jaime apretó la mandíbula y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Tienes razón, no me merezco tu confianza—comenzó a hablar Jaime—, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de comenzar hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Además, no me parece correcto querer destruir a los hombres de ambos cuando hay una amenaza más fuerte que puede dejar a todo _Westeros_ sin seres vivos que gobernar.

Tyrion posó sus ojos sobre los de su hermano mayor, inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Ve al grano, Jaime—salió de golpe de los labios de su hermano.

—Hay un traidor en entre ustedes, esa es la razón por la que te digo que están en peligro.

—No me digas…es Lord Baelish—replicó Tyrion, sin sorpresa alguna sobre su rostro.

—Es inevitable el no pensar que él lo sea—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—, pero no, el traidor es el mercenario, el que está bajo el mando de la madre de dragones.

La mano derecha de Daenerys quedo atónito por un segundo antes de procesar toda la información que había salido de los labios de su hermano mayor.

—¿Hablas de Daario Naharis?—preguntó Tyrion, y soltó una leve carcajada—No, debes estar confundido, Daario haría lo que Daenerys le ordenará sin pensarlo dos veces, él no sería capaz de traicionarla.

—¿Y cómo te imaginas que el ejército de Cersei llegó justamente en el momento que la mitad de los hombres de Daenerys y Jon Snow están en _Rocadragón_?—preguntó Jaime.

Tyrion quedo en silenció por un segundo, sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, ya que aun no podía creer en las palabras de su hermano.

—El mercenario acudió a Cersei y le proporcionó valiosa información sobre los planes y próximos movimientos del Norte a cambio de tener a la madre dragón para él sólo.

El hombre pequeño posó sus ojos nuevamente sobre los de su hermano, y soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación, por el simple hecho de haber aceptado lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí es verdad lo que dices, tenemos que sacar a Daenerys de _Invernalia_ —replicó Tyrion.

—No, es demasiado tarde—le dijo a su hermano—Lo único inteligente que podemos hacer es aprovechar esta oportunidad, ir a muelle por la espera de Jon Snow y planear un contraataque.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Daenerys es la última Targaryen y debe sobrevivir—dijo Tyrion, tratando desesperadamente de regresar al banquete.

—No seas estúpido—salió de los labios de Jaime, mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano menor para impedir que cometiera una locura—Siempre creí que eras el más inteligente de los Lannister, sin embargo en estos momento no me lo pareces del todo.

Tyrion desistió de sus intentos de ir en busca de Daenerys Targaryen.

—Y yo siempre creí que tú eras el más estúpido—replicó Tyrion, soltando una leve carcajada—sin embargo, en estos momentos no me lo pareces tanto.

Jaime sonrió ampliamente ante las últimas palabras de su hermano menor.

—Bien, dices que Daenerys no está en peligro, pero ¿Que hay con los hermanos Stark?

—Así es, cómo te dije, el mercenario no dejara que le pase nada—dijo Jaime—Sobre los hermanos Stark, tampoco debes de preocuparte por ellos, Cersei los necesita con vida para poder negociar con Jon Snow.

—¿Y cómo demonios cree Cersei que logrará eso?

—Ella les perdonará la vida a cambio de que el Rey del Norte entregué su titulo y juré lealtad ante ella.

—Eso suena cómo un plan interesante—replicó Tyrion ante las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos directamente al muelle.

Tyrion asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y emprendió camino junto a su hermano, no sin antes darle un leve vistazo a la dirección adonde se encontraba Daenerys en compañía de los hermanos stark.

.

.

—¿Disfrutando de la velada?—pregunté justo en el momento que tomaba asiento junto a los hermanos menores de Jon Snow.

Sansa y Arya sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que Bran mostraba una neutra expresión sobre su rostro, de la cual me percaté inmediatamente.

—¿Sucede algo, Bran?—me atreví a preguntar.

Bran posó sus ojos sobre los míos por un segundo antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros—respondió—No estamos a salvo en este momento.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Bran? ¡Explícate!—exigió Arya.

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando el sonido de unas copas de vino estrellándose contra el suelo captó mi atención. Uno de mis hombres empezó a golpearse el pecho fuertemente y le empezó a salir espuma por la boca. Había sido envenenado. De un solo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar y corrí rápidamente hasta su lugar, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, el hombre ya había muerto y con ello, la mayoría de mis hombres.

—En nombre de Cersei Lannister, les pido que no opongan resistencia si es que valoran su vida—gritó unos de los hombres pertenecientes al ejército de Cersei Lannister.

Posé mis ojos sobre el sujeto que había emitido palabra en nombre de la actual reina de los siete reinos.

—Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir—salió de los labios de Daario.

Apreté la mandíbula al escuchar su voz, fruncí mi ceño y eché mis hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—pregunté.

El muy cabrón sonrió ampliamente y caminó directamente hacia mi dirección.

—No deberías—me dijo—Esto no se hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Lord Baelish.

—Te dije que nos deshiciéramos de él—le comentó Arya a Sansa, la cual solamente fue capaz de posar sus ojos llenos de rabia sobre el Lord del Valle.

—Gracias—salió de los labios del mercenario justo en la dirección en que se encontraba Lors Baelish.

Posé mis desafiantes ojos sobre la dirección a donde se encontraba _Meñique_ , pero mi sorpresa fue ver la habilidad de Arya de tomar por sorpresa a Baelish por detrás y posar una de sus dagas sobre su garganta.

—Ordena a tus hombres que se retiren, si no quieres que le corte la garganta aquí mismo—dijo Arya, sin intenciones de retirar su daga.

Daario apretó los labios por un segundo y soltó una leve carcajada.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Lady Arya, mis hombres—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—Así que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pase a ese traidor.

Lord Baelish borró por completo su amplia sonrisa para darle entrada a una expresión de suplicar gracias a las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del mercenario.

—Ese no fue el trato—replicó _Meñique_ entre pausa.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste—la voz de Bran se hizo presente para captar la atención de los presentes— "Nunca confíes en mí"

—Punto extra para el Joven Stark—dijo Daario mientras apuntaba con su dedo al hermano menor del Rey del Norte.

—No, por favor—suplicó Baelish.

Arya por su parte posó inmediatamente sus ojos sobre su hermana mayor, sólo para confirmar su permiso de cumplir su pequeña venganza sobre todos aquellos que dañarón a su familia. Sansa asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y Arya no dudo ni por un segundo en rebanar la garganta de _Meñique_. Una vez que lo hizo, fue aprendida por uno de los hombres de Daario junto a sus hermanos.

—Lastima, era un buen aliado, pero difícil de confiar—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Daario al presenciar la trágica muerte de Lord Petyr Baelish.

—¿De qué se trata eso?—pregunté, sin intenciones de despegar mis desafiantes ojos llenos de rabia sobre los suyos.

—Todo se trata de ti, mi reina—respondió a mí pregunta—Ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer para mantener a salvo a los hermanos de tu querido Jon Snow, es obedecerme en todo.

Posé mis ojos sobre los hermanos menores del Rey del Norte y me pude percatar de las intenciones de Arya de atacar nuevamente, sin embargo, le indiqué con la mirada que se detuviera, a lo que ella accedió.

—Está bien, pero promete que no les harás daño—le dije.

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra, mi reina—replicó Daario con una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios—Pónganlos bajo llave y manténgalos vigilados.

Y ante las últimas palabras de Daario, los hombres obedecieron sus órdenes y se llevaron a los hermanos Stark, provocando que desaparecieran de mi vista.

—Mientras tanto, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho, mi reina—volvió a hablar la voz del mercenario—camina—me ordenó.

Solamente fui capaz de apretar la mandíbula y obedecer ante su petición.

Una vez que entramos a mi habitación, me arrogó en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones rápidamente. No sabía porque mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a mi petición de darle un golpe en la cara y salir corriendo del lugar. Miedo, eso era lo que me estaba impidiendo defenderme adecuadamente ante la situación. No podía ni siquiera imaginar que iba a ser ultrajada en la misma cama que compartía con Jon. Sentí los labios de Daario sobre mi cuello mientras que una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de mi vestido para llegar a detenerse sobre uno de mis muslos. Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió fue no oponer resistencia hasta encontrar la oportunidad de atacar y liberarme de su agarre. Sentí cómo introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior y con su mano libre aprisionó uno de mis senos, acariciándolo fuertemente, y esperé por el siguiente acto. De un sólo movimiento, levantó mi vestido hasta la altura de mi cintura y comenzó a introducir su miembro en mi interior, lentamente. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de ignorar sus movimientos de cadera. Desesperada, en medio del acto, abrí mis ojos y comencé a analizar a mí alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo cual defenderme y afortunadamente lo conseguí. Estiré mi brazo lo más que puede y alcancé un pequeño objeto de madera que se encontraba sobre el pequeño mueble que estaba justo al lado de mi cama.

—¿Eso te gusta?—me preguntó en medio del acto y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Ese fue el momento indicado para atacar, le mordí el labio inferior y estrellé el objeto de madera sobre su cabeza. Daario soltó un grito de dolor e inmediatamente removió su cuerpo y me dejo libre. No lo pensé dos veces y me levanté de la cama para caminar directamente a la salida, pero su voz me lo impido.

—Sí sales por esa puerta, no te aseguró el bienestar de los hermanos Stark, especialmente el del estúpido Rey del Norte—me advirtió en medio de quejidos.

Me volví en mi lugar y le sostuve la mirada. Daario por su parte limpió los pequeños rastros de sangre que tenía sobre su labio inferior y se sobo levemente en el lugar donde estrellé el objeto. Soltó una leve carcajada y se levanto de su lugar, a duras penas caminó a mi dirección y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Esta vez corriste con suerte, mi reina—pude sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro—, pero no te aseguro que la siguiente vez sigas teniendo suerte.

Y de un sólo movimiento, esquivó mi persona y salió de mi habitación.

.

.

 _Jon Snow_

Por fin habíamos llegado a pisar nuevamente tierras norteñas. No podía con las ganas de llegar rápidamente a _Invernalia_ para poder sentir nuevamente los suaves labios y piel de la madre de Dragones. Sin embargo, todos mis deseos se vinieron a bajo cuando pude visualizar la silueta de Tyrion Lannister junto a Ser Davos y Jaime Lannister

—¿Sucede algo, Ser Davos?—me atreví a preguntar.

Tyrion aclaró su garganta antes de responder por ser Davos.

—Lo siento mucho, Jon—comenzó a responder Tyrion—, pero fue un grave error el haber confiado en Cersei—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir.

—¿Qué demonios paso?

—Justo en el momento que llegó el ejército, tomarón _Invernalia_ bajo las ordenes de Daario Naharis—finalizó.

Levanté una de mis cejas en señal de confusión.

—¿Daario?

—Acudió a mi hermana y le proporcionó información de tus planes y próximo movimientos a cambio de obtener a Daenerys para él—habló la voz de Jaime Lannister.

Sostuve mi mirada en dirección a Tyrion, sin decir ni una palabra, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, ya que él entiendo perfectamente mi pregunta sobre la razón de la presencia de su hermano

—Es una larga historia—respondió, y pusó los ojos en blanco.

—Luego habrá tiempo para ello—repliqué y comencé a caminar directamente a mi caballo.

—Sí no es mucha discreción, mi señor ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?—preguntó Ser Davos.

Monté mi caballo y le miré desde arriba.

—Ir por Daenerys y mis hermanos—respondí mientras le indicaba a mi caballo que se diera la vuelta

—Debemos hacer un plan de ataque—sugirió Ser Davos.

—El plan es simple, eliminar a Daario, liberar a Daenerys y a mis hermanos para tomar _Invernalia_ de regreso—y le ordené a mi corcel que comenzará el camino.

—Que sutileza—salió de los labios de Jaime.

—Ya oyeron al Rey ¡Vamos, Vamos! —grito Ser Davos a los hombre de Daenerys y Jon Snow.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

¡He vuelto! Una enorme disculpa por mi evidente usencia en el fandom. Sin embargo, espero tener el próximo a tiempo. Saludos.

 _ **Elena**_ : Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Qué bonito se siente que digas que te agrada mucho la historia. Espero y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 _ **Got:**_ ¡Hola! Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar bastante por la actualización. Espero y lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.

 _ **Lesly:**_ ¡Hey, Linda! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No, para nada he pensado en abandonarlo, pero si me es un poco difícil organizar mi tiempo para redactar. Espero y haya disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.


End file.
